Harry Potter and the Necklace of Gebo
by Lina Shay
Summary: [Finished] Ginny's longstanding crush on Harry Potter has not ceased, so when she finds out that something isn't right about the way Cho Chang hangs around Harry, Ginny goes to great lengths to uncover the mystery of Cho Chang.
1. Anticipation

Harry Potter  
and the Necklace of Gebo  
  
Author's note: I am sorry, I've been having a bit of trouble making my first chapter show up. Thank you for your patience.  
  
Chapter I: Anticipation  
  
Ginny lay in darkness for a while, trying to remember all that had happened to her since she found the diary. The words she told Riddle about how much she cared about Harry Potter flooded into her mind. Riddle had used her venerability to control her; to make her do things. She had painted horrible messages on the Hogwart's walls and strangled chickens in the dead of night. The thought made her quiver.  
Suddenly, she heard a terrible scream that made her wince. A few moments later everything was silent. Ginny sat up and opened her eyes. The sight almost made her scream herself. An enormous acid green serpent lay dead on the stone floor of the large cavern. It's eyes had been gouged out and it had a bloody hole in the top of it's head.  
Ginny couldn't help but wonder what could have killed such a thing. Her wonder was put to rest as her eyes moved to a figure standing over her. Blood was dripping down his torn robes. Ink covered hands which seemed to have bled from a ruined book. Ginny held back a sob, looking over his tragic appearance.  
"Oh, Harry!" She cried. She found herself yammering on about who knows what.  
"It's alright," Harry assured her, kneeling down and taking her hand. "It's over. The balisk is dead and Riddle is finished."  
Tears ran down Ginny's face as she looked into his piercing green eyes. She was so glad it was finally over. There was no more lies, no more fear, and no more Riddle. Before she could think it through, Ginny threw her arms around Harry's waist and cried into his ragged robes. She felt his hands rest on her back.   
"C'mon, Ginny," He whispered, "let's get out of here."  
As Ginny pulled away from Harry, she saw a shadow fall on the two of them. Almost instinctively, her eyes darted to look above Harry's head. The large snake, the balisk, towered over them. It's fangs springing out at Harry. Ginny screamed in horror as blood streamed out of the wound and soaked Harry's shirt.  
"Wh-" Harry choked out, rubbing his bloody hand against Ginny's cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Ginny woke with a start, flinging into a sitting position. Sweat and tears streamed down her face as she tried her best not to choke on her hyperventilating breaths. She felt very hot, yet she was shivering. The silver moonlight gleamed in at her.   
"It's alright," she whispered to herself, "it was only a dream. Just a dream."  
Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Ginny grabbed her bathrobe and stood up. She opened her bedroom door and stared off into the darkness. She knew exactly that there were stairs right beside her door, so she took a left and carefully felt her way down.   
The lavatory light stung her eyes as she lit it. Quickly turning on the faucet and grabbing a rag, she wet her face, trying to get rid of the sticky dry feeling that the dried tears and sweat left. Once she had calmed down, Ginny looked into the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her, looking despondent. Her flaming red hair was frizzled, making her brown eyes seem to have their own reddish tint.   
Ginny looked up at the schedule clock above the lavatory threshold. It was four hours until "Breakfast" and she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able get back to sleep. She decided to do the same thing that she did every time that she was up that early. She went back upstairs, grabbed her diary from her bedside table and went out into the front yard. The sunlight was barely peaking out from behind some rolling green hills on the horizon. She had just enough light to see her paper.   
Ginny sat herself on a whitewashed metal bench that faced the rising sun. For a second, she thought with the eraser of her pencil touching her lips. Then she wrote:  
"I had that Chamber of Secrets dream again. I don't understand why I continually dream of something that happened four years ago. Anyway, it was different this time. When Harry and I just usually leave the chamber, I hugged him. Can you imagine? I can barely talk to him. How could I hug him? That's not the worst of it. The balisk wakes up and kills Harry?"  
Ginny paused and looked at the sun peaking over the hills at her and smiled. It had been so long since she had seen Harry and she was glad that it was finally the day. Harry would be arriving by floo powder around noon. Ginny was so excited. She thought of exactly what she would say to him.  
"Hi, Harry," She'd say without the slightest hint of embarrassment or fear. "How have you been?...Oh, I've been fine. I actually thought of you quite a bit. Have you been thinking about me?...Oh, you have? What were you thinking?...My eyes are beautiful? Well, I like your eyes too...Stop it, Harry. You're making me blush...You want to talk to me in private? What about?...Secret, is it? Alright I'll wait...Father's shed at midnight? I'll see you there."  
There he'd kiss her for the first time. Ginny let out a sigh as she thought of her fantastic chain of events. They could walk around Hogwarts holding hands and smooch in Moaning Myrtle's privy. It was such a beautiful thought that she had to dwell on it as long as she could. Time passed as she was stuck in her own world.  
"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called. "Ginny, what are you doing out there?"  
The short, plump woman came out of the back door and walked up behind Ginny.  
"Ginny?" She asked. "Breakfast is ready."  
Ginny turned her eyes to Mrs. Weasley and smiled.   
"Hello, Mum," She greeted, smiling dreamily.  
Mrs. Weasley put her hand on Ginny head to check her temperature and asked, "Are you All right?"  
"Yeah, Mum," She sighed. "I'm perfectly fine."  
"Right then," Mrs. Weasley said, bemused. "Go on in and eat your breakfast."  
Ginny nodded. She stood up, kissed her mother's cheek and began to walk toward the house. Mrs. Weasley watched, not knowing what to make of her daughter's behavior. Of course, they always say teenagers are weird.  
Ginny sat down at the kitchen table beside Ron. She leaned closely to her food and breathed in the wonderful aroma of freshly made banana pancakes and strawberry syrup. Her brother eyed her suspiciously.   
"All Right then, Ginny?" Ron asked.  
Ginny, as if she didn't hear him, gently cut a piece of her pancake off and lifted it, with her fork, into her mouth. As Ginny carefully consumed her breakfast, Mrs. Weasley grabbed a book out of a pile on the counter top.   
"Ron," She began, "I need you to de-gnome the garden again. And after that, go to George's house and ask him if he has any Floo powder. We're running low and if we want to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow-"  
"Mum," Ron interrupted, "have you forgotten? Harry's coming over today."  
This got Ginny's attention off of her food.  
"I haven't forgotten, Ron," Mrs. Weasley told him. "I need this stuff done."  
"I can't ignore Harry for a bunch of chores," Ron complained. "Make Ginny do them."  
"Me?" Ginny asked. "That isn't fair! If you don't have to do them then I don't see why I do."  
"Why is it I have to do everything around here?" Ron yelled. "All Ginny ever has to do is write in that silly book and clean her stupid room. Harry's my friend and I think that just once I should be able to hang out with him."  
"That is a reasonable argument, Ron," Mrs. Weasley commented.  
"But, Mum-" Ginny protested.  
"However, Harry's not coming for another three hours," Mrs. Weasley pointed out. "Ron, you de-gnome the garden and Ginny will go to George's to get the floo powder."  
"I knew it!" Ron grumbled, standing up and putting his plate in the sink. "I have to dig up dirty gnomes while she just flies a broom for some powder. That's a fair arrangement."  
"I don't find it quite fair, either," Ginny said as she poked her pancake. "I mean, what if George wants to show me one of those crazy experiment of his. I could be there for hours. I wouldn't be able to be here when Harry comes."  
"What d'you care?" Ron asked. "Still fancy him?"  
"No!" Ginny blurted, jumping out of her seat and going pink in the face. "But can't we trade jobs? We obviously want the other's."  
"No way!" Ron exclaimed. "You made a good point. There's no way I'm not going to be here when Harry arrives."  
"Mum!" Ginny whined.  
"If you don't do it now, you'll just have to do it while Harry's actually here," Mrs. Weasley told her.  
Ginny plopped down in her chair and folded her arms.  
"Don't pout, Ginny," Ron commanded. "You look like a pidgin. And besides, you don't want Harry to see you all grumpy. I might have to tell him why you don't sleep. Keep thinking 'bout him."  
"You shut up?" Ginny yelled.  
"Ron," Mrs. Weasley began, "quit pestering your sister."  
"Ginny and Harry sitting in a tree-" Ron whispered.  
"You are such a child, Ron," mocked Ginny.  
"Are you finished?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny, referring to her breakfast.  
"Yup," She said simply, standing up. "I'm going to go and change. I must be off to George's house."  
Ginny ran up the stairs. She put on a knee-length skirt and short sleeved cashmere turtle neck. She wasn't dressing up for George, but she wanted to look her best when she returned. She went into the privy and began to brush out her long red hair. Putting her hair brush into her backpack, just in case she had to re-brush it after riding a broom for so long, she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't much like her appearance. She wished that she had something to cover up the millions of freckles that dotted her face. Unfortunately, her mother never allowed her to wear make up. Ginny thought fifteen was old enough, but her mother didn't  
As she walked passed Ron, who was sitting in the living room watching two old wizards having a duel in a painting, he stared at her.  
"All dressed up, are we?" Ron smirked.   
"I'm not going to George's house in grunge, Ron," Ginny stated.  
"Well, if George tries to make that rabbit of his explode, you won't only ruin your good clothes but Harry'll see you with your face covered in smoke soot," Ron laughed.  
"He wouldn't blow it up," Ginny promised. "He loves that bunny."  
Ginny headed out the from door, her back pack slung over her shoulder. Since she didn't have a broom of her own, she had to use the family broom. Quickly, she kicked off the ground and headed into the clouds. She'd have to pass Ottery St. Catchpole and she didn't want anyone to see her. The sun beamed her so that she had to put her hand in front of her face as to not be blinded. Through the gaps in the clouds, Ginny could see fields that looked like patches on a quilt. Each patch was slightly, or contrastingly, another color. The little cars looked like ants on her brilliant green quilt.   
"Wouldn't it be wonderful..." Ginny said to herself, letting her imagination wander again.   
Ginny pictured herself sitting on her quilt. She had a tiny picnic prepared for two. The sunlight glimmered on her hair, which was decorated by little white flowers. Suddenly, she couldn't see. Someone had his hands over her face.  
"Guess who," said a gentle voice that she knew well.  
"Harry," she whispered.  
"Yup," he answered.  
Ginny slowly pulled his hands away from her eyes. She leaned back her head and looked up at him. His tousled black hair partly hung over his forehead and his glasses seemed on the verge of slipping off his face. The pale lightening scar on his forehead looked a pink color in the shadows of his hair. Smiling, Harry revolved around to her front, Ginny still holding one of his hands.   
"What d'we have?" Harry asked, dropping to his knees just beside her.  
"Watermelon, egg sandwiches and chocolate frogs," Ginny listed. "What would you like to have?"  
"Well, at the moment," Harry thought aloud. "I think the egg sandwich sound good."  
Ginny reached into a picnic basket and pulled out an egg sandwich. As she was handing it to him, Harry looked at her dearly. His slight smile and kind eyes directed toward her made her spine tingle.   
"Oh, Ginny," Harry whispered.   
"Yes," She answered quietly.  
Harry gently touched the side of Ginny's face. She smiled shyly and looked down at her quilt. Suddenly, as she looked at a small olive-colored patch, it caught fire.  
Ginny shook her head and looked down through the cloud cover. There was an explosion in the yard of a small duplex. Ginny recognized the place as where George lived. She pushed the end of the broom down and found herself in a steep drop. She pulled up just as she was a few meters from the grass.   
"George!" She called, dismounting her broom.   
"Bloody spell!" George yelled as he lifted himself off his rear end. His face was all black from smoke ash and his shirt was halfway burnt off.  
"What on Earth happened?" Ginny asked, running up to George and looking at the smoking part of the yard. It seemed like there was the remains of a cauldron in the soot.  
"I was trying to-" George began, "Ah, never mind. What was it you came for Ginny?"  
"Mum sent me for some floo powder," Ginny said quietly, trying to tell if the cauldron had been melted or if it had partially shattered.  
"Right," Said George, "got some in the house. C'mon."  
Ginny reluctantly followed George into the left of the two doors to the duplex. The place was in disarray. A couple of robes were laid across the dining room table. A broken owl cage sat in the middle of the love seat. Plates and shoes were scattered throughout the carpet.   
George walked over to the dusty fireplace. He picked up a rusty urn and looked inside. A bewildered expression came over his face. Jerking his head toward the kitchen, he dropped the urn.   
"Where would I have put it?" He asked himself. "Maybe it's in the flower pot...No...How 'bout the ink bottle?"  
"Maybe you should look in the mayonnaise jar," Ginny said with some hesitance.  
"I don't think that it's in there," George told her. "That's where my leaches are."  
Ginny shuttered.  
"Hey!" George exclaimed. "Laurel might have some!"  
"Laurel?" Ginny asked.  
"My next door neighbor," George explained, chewing on his thumbnail with furled eyebrows. "Yeah, let's ask her."  
George walked passed Ginny and out of the door. Ginny tried to find a uncluttered place to sit. She heard a knock on the door next door.   
"Lost something, haven't you?" A female voice, presumably Laurel, asked.  
"Yeah," George admitted. "I need to borrow some floo powder."  
"George," Laurel groaned.   
A petite blonde woman walked into the room. Ginny stood up, surprised to see she was nearly a foot taller then this witch. Laurel walked through a hall toward the back. Ginny tried to get a look of where Laurel was going, without seeming so. She came back down the hall and handed George a purple flower vase. George held out the vase to Ginny. As she took it, George put his arm around Laurel's shoulders, which he had to lean down to do.   
"Bunny, this is my little sister Ginny," George said as if he were talking to Laurel's cheek. "Ginny, this is my Bunny."  
"Pleasure," Laurel articulated, holding out her hand which Ginny shook.  
"Bunny?" Ginny asked. "Oh, she's who you were talking about in your letters. We thought you got a pet Rabbit."  
George and Laurel chortled.  
"Well, I'd better be getting back," Ginny told them as she walked out the door. "It was nice to meet you, Laurel. I'll tell mum that you're not a rabbit."  
"Thank you," Laurel giggled.  
"See ya later, Ginny," George said, waving as she mounted her broom.  
Ginny kicked off hard from the ground and went flying. She plunged back into the clouds. I wasn't there too long, Ginny thought. I could still make Harry's arrival if I keep my mind on flying and pretend that I'm trying to catch a snitch. Ginny sped off, leaning close to the broom like she always saw Harry do during the Quidditch matches. The clouds rushed passed her as she looked up at the noon time sun.  
She arrived at the Burrow fifteen minutes later. Ginny dropped the broom off at the shed before running to the house. Out of breath and sweating slightly, she entered the front door. Quickly, she sprinted to the lavatory. She knew she couldn't look her best after a ride like that. As fast as she could, Ginny moused her hair, used deodorant, and applied a little lip gloss. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the living room. It was empty. She set the vase of floo powder on the mantle before she went into the kitchen to find her mother preparing corned beef sandwiches.  
"Has Harry arrived?" Ginny asked.  
"Just missed the arrival party," Mrs. Weasley said sarcastically. "What is with you, Ginny?"  
"Nothing," she whispered. "Where is he?"  
"In Ron's room," Mrs. Weasley told her. "Where else?"  
Ginny forced a smile and then dashed up the stairs. As she reached Ron's room, she heard voices. She was about to knock when she heard something that interested her.  
"I can't stop thinking about her," Harry confided to Ron. "I mean, I've been dreaming about her all Summer."  
"You think you're in love?" Ron asked.  
"I donno," Harry said. "I've never been in love before."  
"Go for it," Ron suggested.   
"After that tragedy, I'm really not sure if she'll want to even be near me or anyone else," Harry admitted.  
Ginny's heart was floating. It was her. She knew it had to be her. He was talking about the Chamber of Secrets. That was so long ago and it made her love him more. She was about to throw herself into the room and confess everything, when suddenly...  
"After Cedric died-" Harry began.  
"That was two years ago, Harry," Ron explained. "Cho oughtta be over that by now."  
"I sure hope so, Ron," Harry said quietly.  
Ginny tried to hold back a sob until she got to her room.   
How could I possibly think it was me? Ginny thought. Harry Potter could never love me. 


	2. What Cho Wants

Chapter II: What Cho Wants  
  
Mrs. Weasley called the teens down for dinner that night. Ginny waited until she was sure that Harry and Ron had passed her door, and then she left her room and made her way to the kitchen. Harry and Ron were sitting together on one side of the table and Mrs. Weasley was dishing herself a plate on the other side. Ginny had no choice but to sit opposite of Harry. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, no matter how much she wanted to.  
"Anything wrong, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.   
"No," Ginny whispered.  
"Are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley said. "You were so happy this morning. Did something happen at George's?"  
"He probably made her watch as he fed that rabbit a poisoned potion," Ron sniggered.  
"He doesn't have a rabbit," Ginny told him. "He calls his girlfriend Bunny."  
"That's a relief," Ron laughed, directing his comment toward Harry. "I was starting to think that George was stricken with an animal."  
"That's absurd," Mrs. Weasley voiced.  
"You should see George's house, Mum," Ginny went on. "He lives in a pig pen. Only Laurel can find anything."  
"Laurel is the girlfriend then?" Harry asked.  
Ginny nodded, keeping her eyes on her meat loaf.  
"Where's Mr. Weasley?" Harry queried  
"He's been working a lot of late nights lately," Ron explained, stuffing mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
"Trouble at the Ministry?" Harry asked.  
"Well, the whole You-Know-Who thing is escalating and Arthur has been finding more and more rotten enchantments on muggle objects," Mrs. Weasley told him.  
"Are they planning on destroying all the muggles with tea pots and keys?" Harry asked.  
"Unfortunately, the most recent enchantments are on guns and knifes," Mrs. Weasley said, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the table.  
Silence fell. Ginny looked up at Harry. His brow was furled in a pensive expression. Ginny wondered what, in specific, he was thinking about. She was sure that the whole Voldemort thing was upsetting him. Ginny smiled, thinking about how thoughtful and generous Harry was. Harry shook his head slightly and combed his black hair out of his face with his fingers. Ginny suddenly found herself looking straight into his green eyes. The frightening thing was that they were looking back into hers. Panicked, she dropped her eyes to her meatloaf again. He saw her staring at him. Ginny's stomach started turning and she felt her forehead getting hot.  
"Mum, may I be excused?" Ginny asked. "I think I may be ill."  
"Of course darling," Mrs. Weasley allowed.  
Ginny stood up and left the room as casually as she could in the condition she was in. As she reached the Lavatory, she heard Ron say, "Man has she been acting funny lately. First she's all dreamy-eyed. Then she got hostile. After that she seemed depressed. Now she's sick. What's the matter with her?"  
Ginny quickly closed the door behind her and hung her head over the sink, staring into the drain. She felt so embarrassed. It wasn't as bad as the first time Harry had stayed at the Burrow. She kept knocking things over and running out of the room. That was when she was only eleven, though. She was fifteen and she knew better. Suddenly she remembered the poem that she wrote him for Valentines Day. The memory flooded into her head and she couldn't stop it That horrible little cupid singing shrilly while sitting on Harry's legs. Ginny winced, remembering Harry's embarrassed reaction. She didn't mean to embarrass him. She just wanted him to know how she felt. What a disastrous attempt that was.   
Then, the year before this one, she noticed how much Harry watched Cho Chang. In an attempt to attract his attention, she tried to charm her hair black. Being as unskilled as she was, it turned her hair green instead. She was made fun of for weeks, until it got monotonous and less of a great event. She got a howler from her mother for it and Mrs. Weasley went through extensive charms to get it the exact color as it was naturally.   
Yet through all that, Harry still seemed to not even see her. She was there, but she never felt like she was anyone important like Ron, her mum, and her dad were. She was just the other member of the family.   
Ginny sat down on the tiled floor and pressed her fingers against her eyes to stop the tears. It was no use, though. She never remembered crying very much before Harry came into her life. She just wanted him so badly and knew she could never have him.   
  
********************  
  
Ginny had a sleepless night. All she did was think of Harry and cry. When she got up the next morning, she felt tired, but things seemed clearer to her. There was no use in fighting the inevitable. Harry was never going to see her as anything except for Ron's little sister. He was only making her miserable. She didn't need Harry Potter to be happy. She didn't need anybody.  
Ginny went down the stairs the next morning and found that she was a little early. Mrs. Weasley was frying bacon in the kitchen. Harry and Ron were probably still in Ron's room.   
"Need help, Mum?" Ginny asked, cheerfully.  
Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny suspiciously, "Sure. Crack those eggs into that bowl and scramble them."  
Ginny nodded, taking a couple of eggs out of a carton. She cracked them into a pink plastic bowl and began to beat the yolks with a spatula. Just then Ron and Harry ambled in. Ron's was in his pajamas and Harry's hair was more disheveled then usual.   
"Morning Harry, Ron," Ginny twinkled.   
"You're making breakfast?" Ron asked in surprise.  
"Correction," Ginny began, "I am helping to make breakfast."  
Ron gave Ginny a baffled look and then whispered something to Harry. Ginny barely caught, "She's so weird."  
Ginny gazed at the two briefly.  
"Can I help?" Harry said quickly.  
"You, too?" Ron exclaimed as Mrs Weasley told Harry to cut up some freshly baked bread. "Soon everyone'll be cooking at the same time. How'll we fit in the kitchen?"  
"Think of it this way," Mrs. Weasley began, "breakfast will be done faster."  
"That's always a good thing," Ron said, going over to the stove and turning the sausages.  
The kitchen was a little crowded. When Ginny was done beating, she had to get to the stove.   
"Excuse me, Harry," She said as she came between Harry and his bread. It was a close squeeze. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes for a second as she passed. Going over to the stove, Ginny poured the scrambled yolks into a pan.   
When breakfast was done, they all sat down.   
"Arthur, breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley called.   
Mr. Weasley came into the room looking very tired. He went over to his chair, and slumped down into it. His eyes lit up suddenly as he saw Harry.  
"Hello, Harry," He greeted excitedly. "I have another question for you."  
Ginny wondered how the word "another" applied since Mr. Weasley hadn't seen Harry since he had arrived. Harry, however, looked at Mr. Weasley intently.  
"Vacuum cleaners," He said simply.  
"Uh," Harry began. "Well, it has one of those pugs that I explained to you. The electricity turns on this engine inside that makes the end of the Vacuum suck in air. So when you rub it against the carpet, the sucking picks up the stuff on the carpet."  
"Molly, do you want a vacuum?" Arthur almost pleaded. "I know where I can score one. I can even charm it so you don't even have to push it."  
Mrs. Weasley glared at Mr. Weasley.  
"Will you pass the butter, Ginny?" Harry asked.  
For a second Ginny froze, and then she picked up the butter dish and handed it to him. She thought she felt Harry's fingers graze hers as he took the dish. Ginny took a deep breath and reminded herself of her decision that she didn't need Harry.   
"Did you get that floo powder?" Mr. Weasley asked. "We're supposed to go school shopping today."  
"Yes, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley.  
"Good, when shall we go?"  
"Right after breakfast," Mrs. Weasley told him.  
"Have we planned to meet Hermione?" Harry asked Ron.  
"Yup, she's supposed meet us at Gringotts," Ron explained.  
Harry nodded.  
"Oy, Harry," Ron said suddenly. "The new Thunder Hawk 300 is out. You oughtta get one Harry."  
"I don't think I need a new broom, Ron," Harry droned.   
"You haven't got a new broom in three years!" Ron exclaimed. "The Firebolt is way out of date. How do you expect to win a Quidditch match on a broom as slow as the Firebolt?"  
"I don't know," Harry began. "The Firebolt has never steered me wrong."  
"Maybe not, but it has steered you slowly," Ron blurted.  
"I suppose I'll look at the Thunder Hawk 300 while we're in Diagon Alley," Harry gave in. "But I won't guarantee that I'll buy it."   
"I think you'll buy it," Ron voiced.  
Harry raised his eyebrows for a second and smiled. Ginny had a hard time not staring at Harry's cute smile.   
"Well, I suppose everyone's finished eating then," Mr. Weasley stated. "Let's go to Diagon Alley."  
Mrs. Weasley stood up and began to clear the table. Ginny jumped up to help. Surprisingly, so did Harry. Mrs. Weasley thanked them for their assistance and then everyone went over to the fireplace, after Ron ran up stairs to change. One by one, they took a pinch of floo powder. Ginny went first. The flames turned a dark green and flared up. Ginny walked into the heightened fire, feeling as though she stepped right into a warm breeze.   
"Diagon Alley!" She called to the flames.   
She was immediately pulled into a effervescent spin. Keeping her eyes closed, she felt the cold smack her face. The spinning stopped and she knew she was there. She opened her eyes and walked out into the sultry pub, The Leaky Cauldron. It smelled like pipe tobacco and burnt almonds. Ginny wanted to leave to the Alley, but she had to wait for the rest of her family. Spinning around to look at the fireplace, she wondered if Harry would be the next one through.   
Soot gushed down the hearth and cascaded toward Ginny. She quickly dashed away to escape being covered in ash. A figure emerged as the ash cleared. Ginny was disappointed to see a somewhat short and red-headed person. It was Ron, not Harry.   
"Not usually that dusty, is it?" Ron asked himself, looking around the dusty floor. "You get much soot, Ginny?"  
Ginny shook her head which Ron didn't see because he was looking elsewhere. The next arrival, which happened to be Harry, was less dusty. He came straight down on to his feet, the impact causing him to crouch down. Ginny looked down at Harry as he slowly stood up, dusting himself off.   
"Off to Gringotts then?" Ron asked.  
"Shouldn't we wait for your mum and dad?" Harry said, walking up to Ron and Ginny.  
"Ginny could wait for them while we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies," Ron proposed.  
"I'm not gonna follow Mum and Dad," Ginny snapped as if Ron has severely insulted her.  
"What, you expect us to let you tag along?" Ron laughed.  
"Well," Ginny said to Ron, "if I can't go with you then I can go by myself."  
"Oh, Ginny, you-" Ron began.  
Mr. Weasley fell down the fireplace smiling.   
"Don't you find floo powder exhilarating?" He asked, ducking under the mantle and starring at the three teens.   
Mrs. Weasley came down next. She didn't have to duck much to get out of the fireplace.  
"Well, let's be off," She said. "We got to get to Gringotts."  
The Weasleys and Harry walked to Gringotts wizard bank. After they had gone in and taken that which they needed for the days shopping, they left the bank and stood on the stone steps.  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, looking around for her.  
"Mum, do I have to go with you and Dad?" Ginny asked.  
"Oh, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley began, "I'm not sure if I could let you go off on your own."  
"She could always come with us," Harry blurted.  
Ginny's eyes shot to Harry in shock, watching as Ron elbowed him in the side. Harry cringed. Ginny looked back at her mother pleadingly.  
"All right," Mrs. Weasley agreed. "You all go off and have fun, but meet us back at Flourish and Blotts to buy your books."  
"Right, Mum," Ginny held back an excited jump for joy.   
Mrs. and Mr. Weasley walked off back to the Leaky Cauldron. When Ginny had turned around, Harry and Ron had already started walking toward Quality Quidditch Supplies.   
"Hey, hold up!" Ginny yelled, trying to catch up with them. "What about Hermione?"  
"She wasn't where we were supposed to meet," Ron explained. "She must have forgotten and gone to get a broomstick."  
"Hermione doesn't fancy flying," Ginny reminded him. "Your just making excuses so you can go off and get Harry to buy that silly broom."  
"It's not just any broom, Ginny," Ron told her as if she was stupid. "It's the Thunder Hawk 300."  
Ginny folded her arms and looked away. She happened to glance upon Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, which kept her attention for a few moments until Ron and Harry began talking.  
"Maybe you should buy your own Qudditch ball set," Ron advised. "Then you can better practice during the Summer holidays."  
"I couldn't practice at Privet Drive," Harry told him. "I'd only have the chance to practice at your house. And if I'm only going to practice there, I might as well just leave the set with you so it won't get dusty in the compartment under the stairs."  
"Well, I suppose we wouldn't mind holding on to it for you. Will we Ginny?" Ron asked.  
"I honestly don't care," Ginny shot at Ron.   
"Gin," Ron stopped and turned to her, "with George and Fred off and gone, you're the only one I have to practice Quidditch with when Harry's not around."  
"Really make me feel important, why don't you?" Ginny snapped. "I seem to be your last resort. You might as well play Qudditch with Mum. It'll be just as challenging."  
"I'm sure you're not that bad," Harry commented.  
Ginny looked briefly at Harry and then back at Ron.  
"Fine, I hoped to try out for Qudditch this year," Ron admitted, "but if my sister won't support me and help me train over the Summer holidays, then I might as well not try out at all."  
"Hey, Ron," Harry began, "I could go to stay at your house any time you wanted. Dursleys won't mind a bit. You won't have to play with Ginny."  
Ginny gaped at Harry. First, her brother treats her like a last resort and then Harry practically says Ron had to suffer through playing with her. Ginny stuck her nose in the air and went walking down the alley. Harry could stay at her house all Summer for all she cared. But if he did, she was going to spend all that time in her room studying for the O.W.L.s. As she had decided before, she didn't need Harry. The Quality Quidditch Supplies shop was up the street a little. Harry and Ron would catch up with her there, so she didn't have to continue on her own. As she neared Nigil's Necromancy Nursery, Harry caught up with her sooner then she expected.  
"Look," He began, "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it to come out like that."  
Ginny stopped and looked at him curiously. Giving Ginny a sorry smile, Harry leaned down a took one of Nigil's Clairvoyant Daisies and handed it to her. Ginny, looking quite surprised, took the flower and smiled slightly. Harry's emerald green eyes glinted slightly behind his large-framed glasses. Trembling, Ginny couldn't believe how warm she felt inside as she watched him gaze at her.  
"What are you two waiting around here for?" Ron interrupted. "The Thunder Hawk awaits us."  
Harry and Ginny broke eye contact at the same moment to glare at Ron. Ron looked bemused back at them as he walked on. Harry and Ginny followed. Ginny took occasional glances at Harry until they reached Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
Ron stood next to the case of the Thunder Hawk 300 and held his hands out as if he was first presenting it to the public. Harry looked over the broom closely. The handle was varnished mahogany and the bristles seemed to be made of fine gold strands. Ginny eyed it, not very impressed.  
"That's a fine broom, Ron," Harry commented.  
"Gonna take it then?" Ron asked.  
Harry considered the broom once more.  
"Well," Harry said slowly, "I really don't think-"  
"Buying the Thunder Hawk, Harry?" a voice said behind them.  
Harry, Ron and Ginny spun around to see Cho Chang. Her shoulder-length black hair and almond eyes added a mysterious and exotic look to her smooth features. Ginny sighed out of disappointment. Things were going so very well. Cho had to come in and spoil everything.  
Harry gaped at her for a while and then shook his head saying, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
"I asked you if you planned on buying the Thunder Hawk," Cho informed him.  
"Oh," Harry breathed, "I haven't decided."  
"It's a ruddy good broom," Cho commented.  
"Yes, it is," Harry said quietly.  
"You should get it," Cho told him.   
"Should I?" Harry asked. "I mean..I should."  
"Good choice, Harry," Ron voiced.  
Harry and Cho just looked at each other as if Ron hadn't said a word. Ginny felt more like they were completely oblivious to the fact that Ron and herself were standing right next to them. This didn't seem like Harry. He might have overlooked Ginny in the past, but he never ignored Ron. Ron was his best friend.   
"I was going to visit the Magical Menagerie," Cho said out of the blue.  
"Can I walk you?" Harry asked.  
"Alright, but you'd better pay for your broom," Cho told him.  
"Oh yes, the broom," Harry gasped.   
Harry went over to the register and asked the man the price of the broom while Ron and Ginny looked at Cho. Cho was looking at Harry for a while and then she turned her eyes toward Ginny and gave her a devious smile.   
Just then, a tall wizard came over to them and unlocked the glass case. He gently lifted the broom and held it out to Harry. Ron and Cho reveled at the wondrous broom. Harry took the broom with his finger tips.   
"C'mon," Ginny snapped. "Mum and Dad are probably at Flourish and Blotts right now."  
Ginny stormed out of the shop. The other three followed her.  
"Harry," Cho began as he, Ginny, and Ron started toward Flourish and Blotts, "weren't you going to walk me to the Magical Menagerie?"  
"Well, I really ought-," Harry began and then stopped and glanced at Cho a moment. She looked at him seductively.   
"Your Mum and Dad wouldn't mind us being a little late, would they?" Harry asked. "Plus, they didn't give us a set time to be there, did they?"  
"Well, no," Ginny answered.  
"C'mon, Ginny," Ron shot at her. "Don't be such a baby."  
Ginny let out a disapproving moan as they headed off toward the Magical Menagerie. Why on Earth did Cho need Harry to buy some pet? In addition, Ginny didn't trust Cho.   
Harry and Cho were walking side by side while Ron and Ginny lagged behind. Ginny tried to catch their words, but Cho seemed to be whispering and Harry wasn't talking very much, just laughing stupidly.  
"Ron, Harry, Ginny, wait up!"   
Ron and Ginny turned around to see Hermione running toward them, her frizzy hair waving ferociously as she ran. Ginny looked behind her for a moment and saw Harry and Cho stopped near Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. Harry seemed to be explaining something about Quidditch (apparent from his flying hand movements) as Cho ran her fingers through her raven hair.  
"Why weren't you at Gringotts?" Ron queried.  
"Oh, Dad had to work this morning and Mum was feeling ill," Hermione explained, out of breath. "I had to wait until Mum was well enough to take me on the underground before I could get here."  
"Can't go on the underground alone?" Ron teased.  
"Have you even been on the underground?" Hermione shot back.  
Ron looked away and didn't answer.  
"Besides, Mum is worried about the You-Know-Who thing," Hermione continued. "She is especially worried since I am a muggle-born witch in the muggle world. She thinks I'll be a prime target."  
"You're only a student, Hermione," Ginny pointed out. "Why would Voldemort care about a student?"  
"Tell that to my Mum," Hermione said. "Where's Harry?"  
Ron and Ginny both pointed at Harry and Cho with disdain.  
"Since when does Cho hang out with Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"Just today," Ron told her. "We were talking the other day about how she never pays attention to him. Now, she won't leave him alone. It uncanny."  
"I'd call it inconceivable," Ginny blurted. "I think there's something going on here that we don't realize."  
"Come off it, Ginny," Ron shot at her. "You're just upset it isn't you."  
Looking affronted, Ginny exclaimed, "I do not!"  
"Let's just feel happy for Harry," Hermione suggested. "He's liked her since, what, fourth year. It's finally happening for him and we should be supportive."  
Ginny felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She thought it might be finally happening for her, but then Cho had to step in.   
"Let's talk about something else, like where we're going." Hermione said, beginning to walk toward Harry.  
As Ginny and Ron followed, Ginny answered, "We're going to the Magical Menagerie because Cho wants to."  
"Good," Hermione commented. "Chrookshanks needs some Fleas Flee Enchanted Flea Powder. He's been playing with the dog next door."  
"I don't need to go there," Ginny huffed.  
"You know, you didn't have to come, Ginny," Ron snapped.  
Ginny folded her arms, thinking, Harry wanted me to come.  
  
***************  
  
At the Magical Menagerie, Harry followed Cho as she immediately sprinted toward a cage of huge black bats. Ron and Hermione visited the counter to ask about flea powder. Ginny, being very irate, stood near the door and awaited everyone's willingness to leave. As she stood anticipating, she decided to read her Hogwarts requirements before they went off for Flourish and Blotts. There wasn't much. It was just The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, Wrong Rune, Right Rune by Willow Perth and she needed to get more parchment and ink.  
Ginny looked up from her list. Harry and Cho had found their way to the counter to buy Cho a vampire bat. Hermione was just paying for her flea powder, Ron by her side.   
"Guaranteed that fleas will never come back," Hermione muttered, reading the back of the can of powder.  
"That'll be some magic," Ron laughed.  
"What exactly do you mean by that?" Hermione snapped.  
"Isn't she cute?" Cho cooed to her bat.  
"Cute as a werewolf," Ron whispered to Hermione and Ginny.  
"Let's be off, Harry," Hermione said finally. "The Weasleys are expecting us at Flourish and Blotts."  
The Weasleys there were expecting too. Ron was expecting Harry to get back to his shopping. Ginny expected Harry to get back to his senses.  
"We really ought to go," Harry told Cho.  
"Alright," She said, smiling. "I'll see you at Hogwarts."  
"Absolutely," Harry blurted.  
Cho nodded and then walked off. Hermione and Ron had to physically pull Harry away from that spot. He wanted to stay and watch her walk away. Ginny felt as if she was going to loose her breakfast. 


	3. The Defiant Broom

Chapter III: The Defiant Broom  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron made their way to Flourish and Blotts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing next to the check-out counter waiting for them. As Harry looked about the shop for The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6, Mrs. Weasley eyed the broom that he had clutched in his hand.  
"Bought the new broom, did you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.   
Harry nodded, smiling weakly.  
Ginny watched Harry as he passed the shelf that contained the book he was looking for. His mind was obviously on something else. She suspected that he was thinking about Cho. It didn't make much sense, though. He seemed sad, almost contritional. Why would he feel that way while thinking of someone that he was apparently crazy for?   
"Where is that book?" Harry muttered.  
Ginny took The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 from the shelf and handed it to him. Harry sighed, taking the book from her.  
"You look distraught," Ginny pointed out.  
"I'm fine," Harry told her, leaning against a bookshelf.   
A smile spread across his face. Ginny could tell that it was a fraudulent smile. It seemed he didn't want her to worry about it. Ginny gave him the same exact smile and turned away.  
Once they had gotten their books, they headed for The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione parted from them at the fireplace. She strolled to the exit, on her way to the muggle part of London. Ron waved for longer then anyone else.  
With a pinch of floo powder, the Weasleys and Harry were on their way to the Burrow.   
"C'mon, Harry," Ron urged. "Let's try out your Thunder Hawk 300 on the back lawn."  
"Alright," Harry agreed.  
The boys ran out to the back lawn through the kitchen. Ginny sat herself in the livingroom and watched the wizard's duel in the painting over the fireplace. Ginny suddenly wondered what they were fighting for. Were they fighting for land, for honor, or for love? What a wonderful thing it would be to be fighting for love. Ginny leaned her head back and thought of the wizard's duel.  
Harry stood on one side of a field. His black hair waving in the breeze as he gazed across the field at another guy. The other guy had his blond hair slicked back. It was Malfoy. Ginny was on the sideline staring at the two, filled with concern.   
"Harry, you don't have to do this," Ginny shouted.  
"He insulted your honor and so he must pay," Harry grumbled.  
Malfoy laughed maliciously.  
"Listen to your girlfriend, Potter," Malfoy advised, teasingly.   
Harry stood steadfastly, raising his wand and pointing it at Malfoy.  
"Relashio!" Harry exclaimed.   
Sparks flew from the end of his wand and struck Malfoy in his gut. He cringed, holding his belly. A fire erupted in his eyes.   
"Furnuncalus," Malfoy said with all the voice he could muster after the blow.  
Harry smartly ducked as the spell passed over his head.  
"Locomotormortis," Harry shot back.  
Malfoy's legs were locked together and he couldn't move them.  
"Potter, I'll get you!" he yelled.  
Harry stood up with a firmness in his features and determination in his eyes.  
"Bring it on," Harry whispered.  
"Impediment!" Malfoy casted, almost falling to the ground from the force of the blast.   
Harry turned to his side and said, "Finite Incantation," stopping Malfoy's spell in it's tracks.  
"Alright, Potter," Malfoy said, turning to Ginny. He raised his wand and yelled, "Waddiwasi!"  
In the instant before the wand casted the spell, Ginny pulled out her wand. While Harry ran toward her, Ginny shouted, "Expelliarmus." Malfoy's wand flipped into the air, deflecting the blast toward the sky. Harry froze and gaped at Ginny.  
"It seems that your girl doesn't need you," Malfoy scorned.  
"That's why she my girl," Harry said, walking up to Ginny.  
Harry casted "Stupify" on Malfoy. He slipped his arm around Ginny and looked into her soft brown eyes. Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's thick black hair.  
A sudden crash shocked Ginny back into reality. She jumped from her chair and ran out to the back yard. Harry was setting on the ground next to the shed. The shed had a basketball- sized hole in the door next to where Harry sat.   
"That was a ruddy bad crash, Harry," Ron informed, running over to the shed. "Ya'll right?"  
"I'm just great, Ron," Harry said, peering at Ron through cracked glasses. "That broom just tested my apparating skills, but I'm just fine."  
"You're a bit bloody, Harry," Ron told him.  
Harry looked at his throbbing elbow and touched his stinging forehead. Both were bleeding. Ginny walked slowly over to them. Harry looked up at her.  
"Ron, see if you can catch my Thunder Hawk, will you?" Harry asked.  
"Sure," Ron agreed, walking around to the other side of the shed.  
"Do you need a bandage?" Ginny asked.  
"I'd prefer a mending spell," Harry said, smiling.  
"I don't think I know one," Ginny admitted, feeling inadequate. "I can ask Mum to use a mending spell. She'll have your scrapes mended in no time."  
"That's alright," Harry told her. "A bandage will do."  
"I'll get one," Ginny said.  
"Wait!" Harry called as she turned to walk away. "Could you give me a hand first?"  
Ginny went up to him and held out her hand. Harry clutched her hand and tried to lift himself up. He made a sore face, so Ginny planted her feet and pulled him up with both hands.   
"I don't think that broom agrees with me," Harry began as they walked toward the house. "It seems to want to go a different way then I do."  
"That isn't common for a broom, is it?" Ginny asked.   
"Well, there are brooms that don't fit right well like a shoe," Harry explained. "I just need to break it in."  
Ginny nodded.   
"I sure hope this doesn't leave a scar," Harry said, indicating the scrape on his forehead. "I mean, I have enough scars up there already."  
Ginny snickered.  
Once in the house, Ginny got a bandage out of Mr. Weasley's desk drawer.  
"We don't use them often," Ginny told Harry as she gently stuck the bandage on his forehead. "That one is going to need more then a bandage," indicating his elbow. "You might need something to make sure it doesn't get an infection."  
"Got any antiseptic?" Harry asked.   
"Ana-what?" Ginny queried.  
"Nevermind," Harry said.  
"If Mum uses an ameliorate charm, it might protect against infection," Ginny told him. "I'll get Mum. I'm sure she's in the kitchen."  
Ginny combed some red strands of hair behind her ear with her fingernails as she left the room. In the threshold, Ginny glanced back at Harry and saw that he was still looking at her.  
  
******************  
  
Ginny lay in her bed that night and thought. Harry was asleep just one level above her and so she stared at the ceiling. She wondered if he was dreaming or if he might be awake. If he was dreaming, what was he dreaming about? Cho, most likely, she told herself. He had been dreaming about her all Summer. It was probable that he dreamed of her now. Ginny rolled over on to her stomach, peering out her window. There were so many stars in the sky.  
"Looks like Jupiter is in the second house," she muttered to herself, remembering what she learned in Divination the year before. "It seems like I'm in for some surprises. What surprises await me at Hogwarts?"  
With that Ginny began to wonder. As she walked to her Potions class, Harry ran up to her. He asked her if her books are too heavy and if he could carry them.  
"Well, they are a little straining," Ginny admitted, handing him her bookbag.  
"So what are you doing after classes today?" Harry asked.  
"What do you have in mind?" Ginny retorted.  
"We can use my inviability cloak and sneak to the lake," Harry suggested. "The way the moonlight bounces off the water is really amazing."  
Ginny glanced at Harry.  
"You mean break the rules?" She said, sounding shocked. She smiled suddenly. "It sounds exciting."  
That night they would wait in the Gryffindor common room until everyone had gone to bed. Once Lavender Brown was out of sight, Harry glanced at Ginny. Ginny smiled back. Pulling the cloak out of his robes, Harry walked over to the portrait hole. Ginny followed.  
"Stay close," Harry whispered, wrapping the cloak around the both of them.   
Ginny looped her arm in his and they set off through the portrait hole. In a flash, they were at the front enterence to the school. Harry gripped the handle and pulled the large door open.   
The moonlight laid a silvery glow onto the grounds. The Quidditch field hoops stuck out over a distant hill. The Dark Forest creaked and moved as if the trees were all living things. Ginny clutched Harry's arm tightly. She cast her eyes toward the lake. It looked black as ink and just as shinny. A pale sphere reflected on the ebony waters.  
Harry slipped the cloak off of them and lay it on a log near the lake. Ginny sat on the lake shore and glance out at the gleaming waves. She felt warmth as Harry sat beside her.  
"It's radiant, Harry," Ginny whispered, gazing back at Harry.  
"Yes, it is radiant," Harry agreed, looking deep into Ginny's eyes.  
The starlight touched Harry's dark hair in such a way that it made him alluring.  
"Ginny, you've always been in my heart," Harry told her.  
Ginny felt a shiver go down her spine as Harry's hand touched her hair. He leaned close to her, brushing his lips against hers.  
  
Sunlight beamed down on Ginny's face, forcing her to wake up. Ginny pulled herself into a sitting position and glared at the light that invaded her room.  
"Ruddy sun!" She shouted, throwing her pillow at her window.  
Picking up her diary, Ginny headed out to the back lawn. She sat down on her bench and looked at the sunrise. When it was once for admiration, not it was for destain.  
"I had the most glorious dream," Ginny wrote. "Harry and I were-"  
"Ginny?"  
Ginny jumped, throwing her diary and quill into the air. Quickly, she glance behind her. Harry was standing in the doorway to the kitchen and looking amused at her.  
"What are you doing up this early!" Ginny practically shouted, breathing hard.  
"I..I couldn't sleep," Harry explained.  
"All the way until now?" Ginny asked.  
"Well, no," Harry began, walking over to the bench. "I slept last night. Around four this morning, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."  
"What are you doing out here?" Ginny interrogated.  
Harry put one hand on the back of the bench and looked down at her, saying, "I thought I heard something."  
Ginny looked away from his uncomfortable gaze.  
"Are you always up this early?" Harry asked.  
"Sometimes," Ginny said simply.  
"May I sit down?" Harry requested.  
Ginny briefly glanced at him and then nodded.  
Harry sat down next to her. Ginny instinctively scooted away.  
"You dropped your book," Harry informed, leaning down to pick the diary up.  
"Don't bother," Ginny blurted. "It's just nothing. I'll get it later."  
Harry eyed her, perplexed, and left the diary on the ground.  
"Looking forward to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
Ginny nodded.  
"Me too," Harry said. "My favorite class is Care of Magical Creatures."  
"I'm not taking that," Ginny stated. "I like Divination."  
Harry raised his eyebrows, not saying a word.  
"What else are you taking?" Harry asked.  
"The Study of Ancient Runes," Ginny told him.  
"Really?" Harry exclaimed. "What is that anyway?"  
"Runes?" Ginny began. "They are symbols. They stand for ideas, animals, and trees. Also, they have their own times and names. If you carve these symbols on stones in the right way then you can use them for spells and divination."  
"There's Divination again," Harry muttered.  
"Don't you believe in it?" Ginny asked.  
"If Professor Trelawney spent your entire third year predicting your death," Harry snapped, "then you wouldn't believe in it either."  
Ginny dropped her eyes to the ground.  
"You were talking about runes," Harry informed her, reverting the subject back.   
"I don't think there is anything else," Ginny said quietly.  
"There must be," Harry told her. "They couldn't have a class just on that."  
"Well, last year," Ginny began, "we made our own rune stones, initiated them, and got to know them. That takes quite a while. The year before, we focused on the meanings of the signs. This year he'll teach us spells and ceremonies using the stones."  
"Oh," Harry nodded. "That's cool."  
Ginny glanced at Harry. He was staring off at the distant mountains. He looked so pensive and brilliant. Ginny smiled. Harry looked over at her.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Nothing," Ginny blurted, looking away quickly.  
Through the corner of her eye, Ginny could see Harry looking at her. She tried to think of a logical reason why he would be looking at her. He might just be perplexed at her staring at him. Maybe he was spacing out. It could possibly be that her hair was all messed up because she hadn't combed it. Ginny began to get really self conscious. Casually, she patted her hair, combing her fingers through it.   
"Hey, Harry," Ron called behind them.   
Ginny and Harry turned around and looked at him.  
"Well," He smiled, just coming into the backyard, "isn't this cozy?"  
Ginny blushed.  
"I was wondering where you were, Harry," Ron told him.  
"Sorry, Ron," Harry apologized. "I couldn't sleep and I got bored."  
Ginny scanned Harry's face. His full attention was on Ron. She realized that she had become invisible again.  
"Mum's making breakfast," Ron told him. "What do you say we play some Quidditch 'till she's done?"  
"Alright, Ron," Harry agreed.  
Ron ran into the house and got the Thunder Hawk. Harry took the old Weasley family Commit from the shed. Ginny didn't like this idea. Harry could get hurt again. Of course, Harry said that he just needed to break in the broom. Maybe, the broom would be more obedient today. Ron and Harry kicked off from the ground. Harry rode his Thunder Hawk. The Thunder Hawk seemed to be getting on alright. When Harry leaned, it went the way he instructed. Ron threw an apple toward Harry. Turning toward it, Harry went to catch the apple. Suddenly, instead of following the apple, the Thunder Hawk plummeted. Harry found himself hurtling toward the ground. Ginny put her hands over her eyes as Harry hit the ground and tumbled away from the feral broom.  
"That was a lot better," Harry mumbled from where he was lying.  
Ron landed and ran over to Harry.  
"Any scrapes this time?" Ron asked.  
"I can't tell," Harry said. "I can't feel a thing."  
"It broken open your forehead again," Ron informed.  
"Same place?" Harry asked.  
Ron nodded.  
"Man, this broom has it in for me," Harry suspected, pulling himself off the ground.  
"Breakfast is ready," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.  
"All right, Mum," Ron yelled back. "Be there once Harry's off the grass."  
Harry laughed a bit and fell back onto his back.  
"Can't I just stay here?" Harry asked.  
"You heard Mum," Ron began. "Food!"  
Harry sighed and then lifted himself on to his feet.  
"I suppose we should have mended your head, Harry," Ginny told him. "The bandage didn't work too well."  
"It's alright, Gin," Harry said, his arm resting on Ron's shoulder. "Scrapes heal on their own in the muggle world."  
Harry and Ron walked passed Ginny, into the house. Ginny went to follow them, but then she remembered. She pulled out her wand.  
"Accio diary," She whispered.  
The diary flew from the ground and straight into her hand. Ginny put the diary away on her robes.   
"I wouldn't want anyone getting their hands on this." 


	4. Antiseptium

Chapter IV: Antiseptium  
  
  
After breakfast and getting dressed, the Weasleys and Harry Potter lugged their heavy chests out to the car. Mr. Weasley magically expanded the trunk of the car to fit all of their luggage. Without Percy and the twins, the car was much roomier. Ginny sat on the opposite side of Ron then Harry. Harry took Hedwig, his snowy owl, on his lap. He didn't think that the trunk would be much good for her.  
Ginny was half-hoping, as Mr. Weasley pulled the car out of the driveway, that they were going to fly to Kings Cross station. Unfortunately, Ginny knew that Mrs. Weasley would never allow that. Ginny could always hope, though. Ever since second year when Harry and Ron had flew to Hogwarts, she wanted to fly in that car. It would be so cool.   
The Weasleys took the main road all the way to London. There weren't many people traveling from Ottery St. Catchpole to London, so the road wasn't crowded. Ginny found much of the trip very tedious. The small houses and shops on the side of the road rushed passed and gave no time for imagination. Ginny lay her head back on the seat and starred at the uneventful ceiling of the car.  
"Heard from...," Ron began and then looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the front seat. Ron lowered his voice to a whisper that only Ginny's skilled-in-eaves-dropping ears could make out. "Have you heard from Sirius?"  
Ginny stared out the window, trying to not let on that she heard anything.   
"A little," Harry said. "He can't contact me much now that he's working as a spy. He uses all these code names and has to switch off owls so no one gets suspicious."  
"That's wicked," Ron commented, smiling. "D'you think he'll write you at Hogwarts? That'll be so cool."  
"I'm really not sure," Harry admitted. "I mean, other then the fact that Sirius has to keep a low profile, he's awfully busy. I doubt he'll write me more then five times the whole year."  
"That's rotten luck," Ron said. "I bet you wish he hadn't taken the assignment. Then you could live with him instead of those bloody Dursleys."  
"He is doing it for Ministry," Harry explained. "In a time like this, with the war and everything, I can't be selfish. If me living with the Dursley's three months a year helps to stop Voldemort then I'll gladly do it."  
Ron and Ginny cringed because of the mention of Voldemort's name. It wasn't something to be mentioned.   
Mr. Weasley parked the car in front of King's Cross station. Ginny got out and grabbed a cart from a long line of them and wheeled it over to the trunk of the car. Mr. Weasley pulled Ginny's chest out of the trunk and put it on the cart. Harry and Ron, distracted with chatter, took carts also. Once everything was out of the trunk, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley accompanied the three teenagers to the platform. Harry and Ron went onto platform nine and three quarters by running through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Ginny followed once they had disappeared.  
The platform was full of students and thier families. The scarlet train, which was marked "Hogwarts Express", bellowed steam as if to remind the students that they didn't have much time until departure.   
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came on to the platform behind Ginny.   
"Now, Ron, Harry," Mr. Weasley began, "don't make too much trouble at Hogwarts and try not to risk your lives again."  
Harry and Ron snickered to each other. Ginny wondered why Mr. Weasley didn't worry about her making trouble. It was true that she tended to be more easy-going and didn't do much to disturb things at Hogwarts. She did, though, wonder why she never seemed to be in on anything that went on in Hogwarts. Ron and Harry had all the adventure.  
"Goodbye, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging Ginny tightly.  
"Mum!" Ginny whined. "We're in public."  
Mrs. Weasley patted Harry's cheek and kissed Ron. Mr. Weasley messed up Harry's already messed-up hair.   
"You fellahs be good," Mr. Weasley ordered. "Ginny, have a good time."  
Harry and Ron hurried on to the train. Ginny waved goodbye to her folks and then turned toward the Hogwarts Express. Off to Hogwarts again, Ginny told herself.   
Ginny dragged her chest off through the Hogwarts Express. She passed several compartments. Among them, was Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown screaming excitedly as they played with a Ouija board. Ginny also took note when she saw Neville Longbottum throwing things out of his chest, apparently looking for something, as he held his reddened remembrall in his hand. Ernie Macmillan stood in a compartment with some other fifth years. He seemed to be telling a story.  
"Did you know," Ernie said, "that Colin Creevey is in league with You-Know-Who?"  
"Really?" gasped a freckled brunette.  
"Why else would he take a camera to school every year?" Ernie asked. "I'm telling you, he's a spy. He's probably sending all those pictures of Harry Potter to You-Know-Who."  
Ginny raised her eyebrow at this, convinced of Ernie Macmillan's fatuous paranoia. She continued down to the compartment where Ron had put his trunk. She didn't exactly want to spend the ride hanging around her brother, but she couldn't seem to find any of her friends. Ron must've been off socializing, because the compartment was empty except for Ron and Harry's chests, which were shoved under the seats. Ginny packed hers among them.   
Hermione came into the compartment, dragging her trunk.  
"Where's Ron and Harry?" She asked, pushing her trunk under a seat.  
"I don't know," Ginny admitted. "I suppose they're off talking to people."  
"Oh," Hermione began, "I guess I'll wait here. I mean, I wouldn't know where to look."  
"They ought to be back soon," Ginny said. "We're about to leave the station."  
Hermione and Ginny sat down and waited.  
"So, Ginny," Hermione began, "you ready for your fifth year?"  
"I hope so," Ginny laughed.  
Ron came into the compartment just as the departing whistle sounded.   
"Where's Harry," Ginny asked.  
"He wouldn't leave Cho," Ron told them.  
Ginny clenched her teeth, trying to suppress an emotional outburst. Hermione took The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 from her bookbag and began to read.  
"What, haven't memorized it yet?" Ron snickered.  
Hermione glared at him, saying, "I'll have you know that I am only making sure that my homework is all correct."  
"Homework?" Ron repeated. "Who said we had homework over the Summer holiday?"  
"It's personal," Hermione explained. "I give myself homework so that I can better understand the material."  
"Before school has even started?" Ron questioned. "You're nutty, you know that?"  
Hermione gave Ron a scowl before she went back to reading. A few moments later, rapid screeching came from down the train. Ron and Hermione looked at each other in dismay. Ginny got up and peeped out the door of the compartment. Harry stood in the corridor, clutching his hand.  
"Harry," Cho called. "I am so sorry. Satanna never acted this way at home."  
"It's alright," Harry assured her.  
Harry started toward Ginny.   
"I think I can put her back in the cage," Cho said, sticking her head into the hallway.  
"No," Harry began, "I think I'll hang out with my friends for a while."  
"I'll see you at Hogwarts," Cho assumed.  
"Yeah," Harry called back to her as he neared the compartment Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were in.   
Ginny sat back down.   
"What was up with that, Harry?" Ron asked.  
"Cho's bat went bonkers," Harry explained. "It started attacking me."  
"Are you alright?" Hermione queried.  
Harry looked at his hand, "Well, I'm not sure. It bit me."  
"Did it take blood?" Hermione demanded.  
"It drew blood, but I don't think it drank any," Harry told her.  
"Good thing," Hermione commented. "That was a vampire bat. And not just a muggle vampire bat. If that bat had taken blood, you'd turn to some sort of wicked bat-person."  
Ginny's eyes widened. What kind of person would want a bat like that?  
Harry eyed Hermione, "How could I tell if it took blood? I mean, maybe it took a sip when it bit me."  
"Oh, no," Hermione assured him. "You would know if it took blood. It stays on you for approximately twenty second, sucking."  
"Trevor!" they heard Neville Longbottum call. "Trevor!"  
Hermione got this worried look in her eyes.   
"I'll be right back," she said, getting up and leaving the compartment.  
"Wonder where she's off to," Ron voiced.   
Probably the privy, Ginny thought.  
Ron's owl quacked.  
"Shove it, Pig!" he snapped.  
"What d'you suppose'll happen this year?" Harry queried, stroking his chin.  
"A plague maybe," Ron said. "Anything is liable to happen."  
"How do you suppose a plague is going to get into Hogwarts?" Ginny questioned.  
"Chemical warfare," Harry muttered.  
Ginny and Ron gaped at him.  
"What?" Ron asked.  
"It's like...a war of potions," Harry explained. "Each side sending diseases to the other."  
"Who would drink it if they know it's from thier enemy?" Ron asked.  
"Well," Harry began, "they aren't potions for drinking. They're potions that when you breath it in the fumes, you get sick."  
Ginny thought that was terrible. She imagined a Death Eater running around and throwing a potion on an innocent muggle. That muggle collapsed and went into seizures. Ginny gasped.  
"That's horrible!" She exclaimed.  
"Yes, it is," Harry agreed.  
"That's stupid," A pert voice sneered.  
Ron, Ginny, and Harry looked at the door to their compartment. Malfoy stood with ridicule, Crabbe and Goyle standing just behind him, looking dull-witted. Harry and Ron shot to their feet and glared at Malfoy.  
"Muggles don't have potions, Potter," Malfoy informed.   
"You don't know anything about muggles," Harry said.  
"All I need to know is that they're a blemish," Malfoy voiced. "The whole lot of 'em should be wiped out."  
Crabbe and Goyle agreed.  
"Then there are those wizard families that are just a repugnant," Malfoy commented, looking Ron up and down. "New robes, Weasley? Obviously not."  
Ron's ears went pink. Harry took out his wand.  
"Leave him alone, Malfoy!" He shouted.  
"Or what?" Malfoy laughed, pulling out his own wand. "Little girl Weasley has new robes too."  
Ginny looked down at the patched and frayed robes that were sticking out of her trunk. She turned red.  
"That's it!" Harry yelled. "Rictusempra!"  
Malfoy doubled over and held his sides. Suddenly he began laughing uncontrollably.  
"Get..him," Malfoy managed to say between chuckles.  
Crabbe lifted his gorilla-like arms and grabbed Harry's collar. Being twice Harry's size, Crabbe easily lifted him off the ground. Ginny fumbled through her pockets for her wand. She then realized that she had packed it. Ron pulled out his wand just in time to have it smacked out of his hand by Goyle. Malfoy was still unable to stop laughing.   
"Stop it!" Ginny shouted, now looking through her trunk.  
Harry started swing his legs randomly. One of his feet intercepted Crabbe's gut. Crabbe automatically dropped Harry and groaned.  
"Stupify!" Harry casted from where he had landed on the ground.  
A green light shot from Harry's wand, causing Crabbe to fall to the ground unconscious.   
"Fu...fur..nun..uncalus!" Malfoy laughed out.  
A orange stream hit Harry's arm. It seemed Malfoy's aim wasn't the best while he laughed. Red lumps broke out all over Harry's arm. He hissed and groaned in the pain of the monstrous boils. Supposedly scared, Goyle threw Malfoy over his shoulder, and dragged Crabbe by his shirt collar to their compartment.   
Ron pulled Harry on to the seat as Ginny gor her wand out. Harry was holding his arm out stiffly, grimacing at the boils. Ginny tried to think of something she could do to help. She didn't know any spells to cure boils. Thinking hard, something popped in her head. After Harry's broom hit him into the shed, Harry asked her if she had any antiseptic. Ginny felt as if someone had just whispered a spell to her.  
"Antiseptium!" Ginny casted on Harry's arm.  
Surprisingly, the boils began to sink back into his skin. In seconds his arm was back to normal. Harry and Ron gaped at Ginny.  
"Thank you," Harry whispered, rubbing his hand up and down his newly restored arm.  
"Where'd you learn that?" Ron gasped.  
Ginny shrugged.  
  
The train slowed to a stop at Hogsmede station. Putting her robes on over her clothes, Ginny crouched down to get her trunk from under her seat. Harry and Ron were doing the same. Ginny, Ron, and Harry climbed off the train and looked around the dark and crowded station. A large shadow was cast on them. Ginny gaped up at the enormous figure.  
"Hagrid!" Harry shouted.   
"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid asked.   
"I'm just fine," Harry told him.  
Hagrid's beady, black eyes amongst his hairy face glimmered.  
"Firs' years this way!" He called over the crowd, holding up his lantern.  
"We'll see you at the feast, Hagrid," Ron said.  
A crowd of first years reluctantly stepped toward the giant. Harry, Ginny, and Ron went on with the rest of the students down the platform. On the side of a squalid road, about a hundred carriages stood awaiting the students. Ginny always found this trip peculiar since there were no horses pulling the carriages. As Harry began to climb in the carriage, Ginny saw Hermione running down the platform toward them.   
"Wait for me!" She called.   
Ginny climbed into the carriage. Ron stood, holding the door until Hermione got in and then he followed. The carriages started off toward Hogwarts.  
"Where'd you go, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
"I was helping Neville," Hermione explained.  
"Neville, eh?" Ron said. "Helping him what?"  
"He was looking for Trevor," Hermione told him. "While he was checking his trunk to see if there was anything he had forgotten, Trevor got away. We finally found him in Parvati Patil's bookbag. She had a frightful fit when she saw him in there."  
"Took you that long to catch a toad?" Ron asked.  
Hermione nodded.  
"Well, you missed the excitement," Ron blurted, Ginny and Harry eyeing him. "Malfoy came in and started to hassle us. Harry knew what to do, though."  
Ron continued to tell Hermione about the whole endeavor in exaggerated excitement.  
"I didn't know you knew a boil-curing spell, Ginny," Hermione commented.  
"I-," Ginny began, but she wasn't sure what to say to that. She shrugged, smiling sheepishly.  
The carriages halted at the stone steps that led into Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny climbed from the carriage and headed into the castle. Students crowded into the Great Hall. Ginny starred up at the floating candles and enchanted ceiling. The stars and pale moon shone through the roof as if it wasn't there. The students separated into their houses. Ginny went to sit next to Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
"Ginny," Amilia Reinhardt called from down the table a ways, "Sit here."   
Ginny passed them and went over to Amilia. Amilia was a little taller and thinner then Ginny. She had a pleasant smile that shone in her face, even when she wasn't happy.   
"What's new?" Amilia asked, smoothing her short blond hair.  
"I am over Harry Potter," Ginny lied, hopefully thinking.  
"Really?" Amilia questioned, looking as if she didn't believe her.  
"Almost, anyway," Ginny replied.  
Amilia nodded.  
Professor McGonagal, a stern-looking woman, led the first years into the Great hall and stood by a stool with a grubby old hat on it. Professor McGonagal picked the hat up by it's point.  
"When I call your name, come up and sit on the stool," Professor McGonagal told the first years. "Baldwin, Clarence."  
A very nervous dark-haired boy walked slowly up to the sorting hat.  
"He came in with you," Amilia stated. "Did you two hang out on the train?"  
"Some of the time," Ginny answered.  
"And?"  
"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat.  
Ginny and Amilia clapped briefly.   
"I cured his boils," Ginny explained.  
"Really?" Amilia asked. "Was he grateful?"  
"I suppose so," Ginny guessed. "He said thank you."  
"Campbell, Regenald."  
"That's it?" Amilia said in shock.  
"What else do you expect?" Ginny snapped.  
"He should have thanked you," Amilia told her.  
"Are you having a problem with your ears?" Ginny queried. "Did I not just say that he thanked me."  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"You said that he said 'thank you'," Amilia pointed out. "He should have actually thanked you."  
"What's the ruddy difference?" Ginny asked.  
"Thanking you requires more then words," Amilia explained.  
"Edwards, Brittney."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"He should have given you something," Amilia told her.  
"It was just boils," Ginny said. "It doesn't really require an award."  
"Not like that," Amilia retorted.   
"Slytherin!"  
Ginny just looked at Amilia in bewilderment.  
"If you're truly grateful, you'll give some sign of it," Amilia went on. "A smile, a hug, a wink...anything like that."  
"Yes," Ginny began, "after I bravely casted a boil-curing spell, Harry, filled with gratitude, reached over and hugged me."  
Amilia raised her eyebrows.  
"What's wrong with that?" She asked.   
"Ferris, Hazel."  
"Would never happen," Ginny explained.  
"Oh, Ginny," Amilia began, "I'm sure it could happen. If only Harry'd take the time to know you, he'd realize that you're a good friend."  
Ginny giggled.  
"What?" Amilia questioned.  
"Gryffindor!"   
Amilia and Ginny clapped as a small brunette sat at the Gryffindor table.  
Ginny smiled, wondering if she should mention it.  
"Gin," Amilia began, "don't keep me in the dark."  
"Harry just spent three days at my house," Ginny explained.  
"Graham, Elizabeth."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Amilia said in a hushed shout.  
Ginny shrugged.  
"Well," Amilia said, "did he do anything?"  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.  
"Did you two talk or-" Amilia began.  
"Hufflepufff!"  
"Of course we talked," Ginny voiced.   
"What'd he say?"   
"He doesn't like divination," Ginny told her.  
"Horowitz, Nathaniel."  
"And?"  
"Vacuum cleaners suck air," Ginny went on.  
"Anything else?"  
"He likes his old Firebolt," Ginny said.  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"What's the point in talking to you?" Amilia snapped.  
"He gave me a daisy," Ginny whispered.   
Amilia gawked at her.  
"I fixed him up after a nasty fall," Ginny mused.  
Amilia had her eyes fixed on Ginny, not even blinking.  
"And he is in love with someone else," Ginny admitted.  
"Kirpatrick, Percival."   
"What?" Amilia exclaimed.  
"That's why I am trying to get over him," Ginny explained.  
"Gryffindor!"  
Amilia gave Ginny an expectant look as they cheered for the new member of thier house. Ginny just looked away.  
The rest of the Sorting Ceremony went without Amilia and Ginny's prattle. 


	5. Mosaic and Rienhardt

Chapter V: Mosaic and Rienhardt  
  
Ginny's first class the next day was Defense Against Dark Arts. After Professor Credulous, who had met such a tragic end when he met up with a minion of the Dark Lord Voldemort, Ginny was wondering who the next teacher would be. Amilia and Ginny sat together, as they always did. Things seemed really quiet. Ginny supposed that the other students were as anxious as she was to meet the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher.  
"What do you think he'll look like?" Amilia asked Ginny.  
"I haven't the slightest," Ginny told her.  
"Maybe we'll have a return," Amilia voiced. "Like Moody or-"  
"Lupin?" Ginny finished.  
"No!" Amilia shouted. "He's a werewolf!"  
"He's a good werewolf," Ginny assured her. "Harry and Ron told me so."  
"Sure," Amilia began. "You'll believe anything Harry Potter tells you."  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"I would not want to risk having a werewolf for a teacher," Amilia sneered.  
"How about a servant of You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked. "That's what Moody is..and Quirrell."  
"We've never had a teacher named Quirrell," Amilia informed.  
"He was here the year before we came," Ginny explained.  
"Well, we can't have Lockhart," Amilia told her. "He's kinda out of it."  
"Even if he wasn't," Ginny began, "who'd want him."  
"I thought he was handsome," Amilia whispered.  
Ginny laughed, "You would."  
"I guess we're not having a return," Amilia said. "Everyone's out of the question."  
"Silence!"  
Ginny and Amilia's heads shot toward the front of the room. A very tall and slender woman stood in front of the desks. Her hair was long and a blinding white. Her stern face was made to look conceited by her pointed, up-turned nose. She wore deep purple robes that fit tightly down to her knees and then flowed out sleekly. Her countenance reminded Ginny of the vindictive Potions teacher, Professor Snape.  
"Turn immediately to chapter forty of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection," the teacher commanded. "Read this chapter for exactly ten minutes. After such time, we will have a test on that you read."  
Ginny took out her book and began to read.  
"By the way," the professor said, her tight, black lips twisting into a smiled, "I am Professor Mosaic."  
Ginny only got the gist of the chapter since she only had ten minutes. Chapter forty was about the use of dark arts on artifacts, such as jewelry. Ginny knew much about charming artifacts since her dad worked for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic. In one section, the chapter talked about spells being casted on rune charm necklaces. This caught her memory because of her interest in runes. Unfortunately, as she was really getting into this section when...  
"Ten minutes is up," Professor Mosaic snapped. "Close your books and take out a piece of parchment and a quill."  
Ginny hurried to do as Professor Mosaic said. As she pulled her pack of parchment, her ink bottle fell from her bag and broke on the floor.   
"What was that?" Professor Mosaic demanded.  
"I-I spilt my ink," Ginny sputtered.  
"Clean it up!" Professor Mosaic ordered.  
"What about the test?" Ginny asked.  
"You will make it up after class," Professor Mosaic told her. "Oh, and five points from Gryffindor."  
Amilia glanced dismally at Ginny.  
Once Ginny had finished the test, she didn't waist time in getting out of the class. Luckily, Amilia was waiting for her in the corridor.  
"Boy, am I glad to see you," Ginny sighed. "I can't stand that woman!"  
"Who can?" Amilia asked.  
A wide and muscley boy with bristly hair that grew all the way down his forehead walked passed the two girls, holding a bouquet of deep purple flowers with black stems and loads of thorns. Ginny recognized the boy as Gregory Goyle, from the train. Ginny and Amilia watched as Goyle turned into the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom.   
"Speffle dilvry," they heard Goyle croak.  
The girls stood aghast for a few moments before they turned to each other.   
"Why would Goyle be giving Professor Mosaic flowers?" Amilia whispered.  
"D'you think that Malfoy might-" Ginny didn't have to finish her thought.  
Without another word, the two girls hurried down the hall.  
  
*******************  
  
"Did you hear?" Ron asked Harry and Ginny over a game of wizard's chess in the Gryffindor common room.   
"Hear what?" Ginny questioned.  
"Colin Creevy is a spy," Ron told them.  
The three looked at each other and then burst out laughing.   
"I did hear that actually," Ginny said as they calmed down. "Ernie Macmillan was telling some people that on the train."  
"I sure hope nobody believe that nonsence," Harry began. "Can you imagine what it would do to Dennis' Quidditch career if his older brother was a spy?"  
"Pawn to D2," Ron told the board.   
The pawn immediately obayed him.   
"Knight to F8," Harry commanded. "Why do you suppose Ernie's got it in for Colin?"  
"Who knows?" Ginny began. "Ernie's always looking for a story he can spread around."  
"He may be the new Rita Skeeter someday," Ron chukled. "Bishop to C1."  
Harry scanned the board and then said, "Pawn to E1"  
"Can you believe that new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher?" Ron asked.  
"Oh, I can't stand her," Harry commented.  
"She's so severe," Ginny voiced.  
"She took five points from Gryffindor because I read the wrong chapter," Ron explained. "It was an accident. She said I didn't look at the page numbers well enough. Even if that were true, it's not something to take points for."  
"She gives witches a bad name," Ginny said.  
"Did you see how she favored Malfoy?" Harry asked Ron.  
"Oh, yeah," Ron laughed. "She kept touching his shoulder everytime she walked by. I mean, what's up with that?"  
"I don't know," Harry admitted, chortled.  
"Pawn to E1," Ron said, taking Harry's pawn.  
"Hey, Hermione," Ron yelled across the room. "You wanna play winner?"  
"I can't," Hermione called back. "I'm helping Neville."  
"Helping Neville," Ron grumbled.  
"What's up with you?" Harry asked. "Rook to F1."  
"What's up with me?" Ron echoed. "What up with her?" indicating Hermione. "She's the one always hanging out with Neville Longbutt!"  
"I thought Neville was your friend," Ginny voiced.   
Ron groaned, "Bishop to F4."  
"Ah-ha!" Harry exclaimed. "Rook to F4."  
"I can't believe you let Harry take your bishop," Ginny said.  
"Shove it, Gin!" Ron snapped, scanning the board.  
"Why does it bother you that Hermione is helping Neville with Arithmacy?" Harry wondered.  
"It doesn't bother me," Ron assured.  
Ginny and Harry stifled a laugh.  
"Alright, it bothers me a little," Ron admitted. "It's just that, I'm having problems with Transfiguration. Hermione can never help me, though. You know why? It's because she's always working with that gawky git."  
"Sounds like someone's jealous," Harry whispered to Ginny.  
Ginny giggled.  
"I heard that!" Ron shouted. "And I am not!"  
"Whatever you say," Harry muttered. "It' your move."  
"Knight to C3," Ron said through his teeth.  
  
*****************  
  
Snow fell early that year. Ginny had to wear a scarf and heavier robes as she walked along the grounds. The frozen blades of grass crunched under Ginny's shoes on her way toward the lake. To her surprise, there was a couple other people at the lake. Even more astounding was the fact that one of them was swimming. Ginny jogged up to these people, unable to comprehend who would be swimming in that weather. The person still on the land, looked at her. It was Cho.  
"What are-" Ginny began, but then Cho gave her the most diabolical smile.  
Ginny stood still, unable to understand what was going on, as Cho gazed across the water. Ginny looked too. It was Harry who was swimming.   
"Why is-" Ginny started to asked.  
Cho hushed her and then leaned down and pressed her lips to the water. The moment Cho kissed the lake, it instantly froze over. Ginny couldn't see Harry. With some unexplainable knowledge that the lake was completely froze, Ginny ran out across the lake, looking for Harry. She caught a glimpse of his forms frozen under the water. Cho came up behind her and began to scrape at the ice with a knife. It took only seconds for Cho to carve Harry out of the lake. His face was pale and fixed into a terrified expression. Before Ginny could think of what to do, Cho set Harry's lifeless body on fire just by starring into his eyes. No matter how hard she tried, Ginny could not put the flames out. Harry was slowly consumed in the inferno.  
  
Ginny flung from her bed, trembling and sweating. Unable to hold tears back, she sobbed. Ginny wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her nightgown as she got out go bed. She walked slowly to the window and gazed down at the lake. The lush green grounds that shined silver were quite contrasting to the dark lake. Nothing was frozen. It wasn't snowing. There was no one near the lake. Ginny bit her lip and went back to bed.  
  
*****************  
  
"Did you see Malfoy in Defense Against Dark Arts?" Ron laughed at breakfast.   
Ginny sat silently, thinking of her dream and listening to Harry tap his quill on the table. Harry finishing up some homework from Transfiguration as he ate his breakfast.  
"Yeah," Harry replied to Ron. "Must have been the strangest thing ever."  
"I've never seen Malfoy raise his hand so eagerly," Ron commented. "He beat Hermione by, at least, five seconds."  
"Why do you suppose he was so anxious to answer a question about Wraiths?" Harry asked.  
"I think he has a thing for Professor Mosaic," Ron whispered.  
Ginny gaped at Ron, unable to believe her ears.  
"Malfoy have a thing for Professor Mosaic?" Harry repeated. "That's improbable. He's Malfoy."  
"Well, if he were to go after someone," Ron began, "don't you think Professor Mosaic would be his type."  
"I suppose so," Harry admitted.  
"We have History of Magic with Ravenclaw after breakfast," Ron changed the subject. "I do believe that our test on Hengist of Woodcroft is today. Did you study?"   
"I was doing my Herbology homework all night," Harry excused. "I couldn't study during class, either. I was too distracted."  
Ginny knew what it was like. Herbology was her worst subject. It took her five minutes of reading a sentence over and over before she could get her brain to focus on the meaning. She just didn't have enough interest in the subject.  
"Distracted, huh?" Ron asked, smirking at Harry. "I know what you were thinking about."  
Harry smiled, turning a little pink in the face.   
Ginny was debating whether to ask what they were talking about or not.  
"Cho Chang sure looks lovely when she's turning those pages," Ron commented. "Doesn't she, Harry?"  
Harry shrugged, looking tensely at Ginny.  
"C'mon, Harry," Ron laughed, "you'd know. Was it just me or did Cho giggle awfully hard when she saw you staring at her?"  
Ginny felt the heat getting to her. She was getting terribly jealous.  
Harry smiled sheepishly.  
"I think she likes you," Ron teased.   
"Nah," Harry said, occasionally glancing at Ginny. "I don't think so."  
"Oh, come on!" Ron exclaimed. "She's been hanging around you an awful lot."  
Professor McGonagal stood up and cleared her throat loudly. A hush fell over the Great Hall. Everyone's eyes were on the teacher's table.  
"Students," Professor McGonagal addressed, "Halloween is coming soon. We teachers have decided to have a Halloween dance. This dance is for sixth and seventh years, who may ask younger years to be their partners. I'm sure this event will become the focus of much conversation, but don't let it interfere with your schoolwork."  
Professor McGonagal sat down.  
Ron looked at Harry suggestively.  
"What?" Harry blurted.  
"Going to ask her?" Ron asked.   
"Maybe," Harry said indecisively.   
"You're right," Ron began as if Harry had explained something, "you don't want to ask her right away. Don't want to seem to eager. Girls don't like guys who are too eager."  
"What do you know about girls, Ron?" Ginny interrupted.  
Ron sneered at Ginny.  
"If I decide to ask her," Harry said, "I'd probably need to ask her sooner the later."  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.  
"I don't want someone to ask her first," Harry explained. "Like when I asked her to that Yule Ball."  
"Good point," Ron commented.  
"You going to ask someone?" Harry queried.  
Ron smiled sheepishly.  
"I do have someone in mind," Ron told Harry.  
"Who?" Ginny asked, quite puzzled on who Ron would want to go to a dance with.  
"I'll tell you only if she says yes," Ron said.   
Ginny looked at Harry. He just shrugged at her.   
  
***************  
  
Ginny picked up her books after her Divination class and went to go down the trap door. She was sad to leave the perfumed air and shady scarlet light. It had always been her favorite place at Hogwarts. A place she could glance into the smokey light in a crystal ball or gaze through her own mind to find the deeper meaning of the waving flames.  
"Miss Weasley," an airy voice came behind her.  
Ginny turned around to stare into Professor Trelawney's magnified eyes.   
"Parvati and Lavender are graduating my advanced class next year," Professor Trelawney told her. "I thought since you have such a distinct inner eye, you might like to take my advanced class, too."  
"Advanced class?" Ginny repeated. "What would that entail?"  
"You will learn the complex interpretation of the tarot," Professor Trelawney breathed, "and experience the depths of internal cabalistic."  
Ginny gaped at Professor Trelawney.  
"Huh?"  
"Visions, darling," Professor Trelawney clarified. "You will have visions."  
"Oh," Ginny began. "Alright. That's sound splendid."  
"My advanced class will take place next Tuesday at eleven o'clock," Professor Trelawney whispered, pulling her shawl close and walking toward her chair.  
"I'll see you then," Ginny assumed.  
"Yes," Professor Trelawney said mistily. "You will see me."  
  
******************  
  
Ginny held her Rune dictionary and Wrong Rune, Right Rune close to her as she stepped down the steep hill, toward the spot where her Runes class was held. Stepping lightly as to not fall, Ginny's mind began to wander. As usual, she found herself thinking about Harry. The dream disturbed her. Was Harry really in danger? Was Cho really evil? It seemed like a very sudden change that she decided to hang out with Harry. Besides that, Cho's last boyfriend had died. Maybe she had some curse on her that all her boyfriends would die. Ginny wrinkled her nose. That didn't seem very likely.   
"Woah!"  
Ginny spun around just in time to see Harry hit the ground from an apparently long fall. He was tangled in his robes, struggling to get free. He emerged triumphant, throwing his robes tot he ground.  
"Ruddy broom!" He yelled to the sky.  
Ginny glanced up and saw the silhouette of the Thunder Hawk floating merrily as if happy to be rid of poor Harry.  
"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, walking up to Harry.  
"Sure," Harry grumbled. "My first Quidditch game is tomorrow and that bloody broom keeps throwing me off. I am about ready to take an axe to it."  
"I wish there was something I could do," Ginny offered.  
Harry looked at Ginny.  
"There's not much anyone can do," Harry told her. "I think that broom has been gawked at and admired so long that it has gain an superiority complex."  
Harry bent down and picked up his robes. As he began to dust them off, he glanced to Ginny who was peeping at him.  
"So," He began, "Where are you off to?"  
"The Study of Ancient Runes," Ginny told him.  
"Runes, eh?" Harry said, half smiling. "I thought I'd get some flying practice before Care of Magical Creatures started."  
Ginny gazed over at Hagrid's hut, where some students had already gathered.  
"I didn't know that we had classes so close," Ginny admitted. "My runes class meets down there," indicating a patch of land between the Lake and the Forbidden Forest.   
"You have class outside?" Harry asked.  
"We do this year," Ginny informed. "Using runes requires a connection to nature. The stones have a hard time working in such a lethargic environment. Mother Earth aids us in all rune ceremonies."  
Harry nodded, pretending to know what she was talking about.  
"D-did you ask Cho to the dance?" Ginny asked quietly.  
Harry glanced at her.  
"No," Harry told her. "I really never said I was going to."  
"But you are, aren't you?" Ginny accused.  
Harry was silent.  
"I'll see you," Ginny said, walking off toward her Study Ancient Runes class.  
Ginny sat next to Amilia on the ground. Their professor was a sickly thin wizard with a small bald head. His robes hung off him, almost staggering him.   
"Everyone bring their Rune stones?" He asked. "We will be using only the six personal stones."   
Ginny pulled the smooth river stones from a small pouch in her robes. Each had several rune signs on them. Some had more then others.  
"You will need your Ground," he told them.   
Ginny took the rolled-up piece of leather out of her rune dictionary and laid it down on the dirt. The ground was painted with a circle inside a larger circle. The large circle was separated in four sections. Each section had a sign beside it.   
"Place the six rune stones in a line across the center of the Ground," the professor instructed.   
"Professor Hawthorn," called a large-nosed boy several people from Amilia and Ginny, "I forgot my Ground."  
"Go and get it," Professor Hawthorn allowed.  
The boy stood and ran off toward the castle.   
"What was I saying?" the professor asked himself. "Oh, yes. Line the six stones along the middle of your Ground."  
Ginny did so.   
"Now, that you're started," said Professor Hawthorn, "I shall leave you."  
Ginny gaped at him. How could he just leave them? Wasn't that against some teacher's rules?  
"I must meditate," He explained. "Follow the directions on page 95 in Wrong Rune, Right Rune."  
Professor Hawthorn pulled a stick and a knife from his robes and set off into the Forbidden Forest. Ginny wondered what he was going to do with a stick and a knife. Amilia turned to page 95.  
"Let's work together," She proposed.  
"Alright," Ginny agreed.  
"Anything going on?" Amilia asked, reading over the instructions.  
"Anything?" Ginny repeated.  
"Wasn't someone walking you over here for a while?" Amilia queried.  
"He wasn't walking me," Ginny explained. "Harry just-"  
"It was Harry Potter!" Amilia shouted. "I thought you were getting over him."  
"I was..I mean I am," Ginny sputtered. "I don't think that I can especially since.."  
"Since what?" Amilia asked.  
"I had this dream," Ginny began, "it had Cho and Harry in it. Cho tried to kill Harry."  
Amilia gawked at Ginny.  
"Cho?" Amilia repeated. "Cho who?"  
"Cho Chang," Ginny blurted. "Who else is there with the first name Cho?"  
"She isn't a Gryffindor, is she?" Amilia asked. "I'd think I'd know her if she was."  
"She's the Ravenclaw seeker," Ginny explained.  
"Oh," Amilia said. "Isn't she that dark-haired girl who hangs out with Harry Potter in the halls?"  
Ginny nodded.  
"So you dreamed that she killed Harry Potter?" Amilia asked.  
Ginny nodded again.  
"'Find three stones that contain all of the Rune symbols,'" Amilia read from the book. "So what, you think that Cho Chang is going to kill Harry Potter now?"  
"I don't know," Ginny admitted, looking for a stone with all the rune symbols out of her line. "I don't think she's who she appears to be."  
"Uh-huh," Amilia groaned, "and the fact that Harry Potter hangs out with her all the time has nothing to do with you thinking she's evil."  
"I didn't say she was evil," Ginny corrected. "Of course, it is possible."  
"You're mad," Amilia commented, taking a stone from her line. "I don't have three that have all the symbols."  
"I think you're supposed to pick another stone," Ginny told her. "So you don't believe me."  
"It's hard to when you talk crazy," Amilia said. "Despite that, I would probably believe you if Harry Potter wasn't so fond of Cho Chang."  
"You think I'm jealous, don't you?" Ginny accused.  
"If the shoe fits-" Amilia began.  
"I'm not just..It isn't because..Jealously isn't what..." Ginny muttered. "Oh, shove it!"  
Amilia laughed, "You are so totally jealous."  
Ginny couldn't argue. Amilia was right. Ginny was jealous of Cho. But that wasn't why she though Cho was evil. She knew that her dream, however unreal, had to do with the future. No one could convince her otherwise.   
After Study of Ancient Runes class, Amilia and Ginny walked up to Gryffindor tower. Ginny tried to do her homework in the common room, but things were much to noisy, so she went up to her room.  
Ginny's Defense Against Dark Arts homework that night was to write a report on the Unforgivable Curses. The Imperius Curse didn't sound very pleasant to her. Of course that was probably the reason why it was Unforgivable. She couldn't imagine how horrible it would be to not have control over your own actions. It was simply cruel. She read about Death Eaters using that particular curse but she never knew what it was until now.   
"Ginny!" Amilia called as she burst into the room. "I need five more for my report."  
"Five more what?" Ginny asked.  
"People," Amilia said as if it that explained everything. "So are you muggle-born or a pure-blood?"  
"Pure-blood," Ginny reluctantly answered.  
"Where do you live?" Amilia said swiftly.  
"A little outside Ottery St. Catchpole," Ginny explained.  
"Uh-huh," Amilia began, writing something on a piece of parchment. "How many siblings do you have, what's their genders, and where are you placed among them?"  
"I have six older brothers," Ginny said simply.  
"You don't say," Amilia gasped. "I can't imagine. I have one older brother and he's the pits."  
"Is that all you need for your survey?" Ginny asked.  
"Yup," Amilia exclaimed, turning to leave.  
"Wait, what about your family?" Ginny queried.  
"Huh?"   
"Muggle-born or pure blood?" Ginny said.  
"I am half and half," Amilia explained, sitting on her bed. "Dad was a wizard and Mum was a muggle. Their romance is truly tragic."  
Ginny smiled as she laid on her belly, pleading, "Tell me."  
"Well, Dad was a recent graduate of Hogwarts," Amilia told Ginny. "He was young and romantic. That's what Mum says anyway. He was in the muggle world with a couple of his friends. They wanted to have a look around and travel before settling in a job. He was separated from his friends in a crowd at London. He asked a waitress if she'd seen a couple guys in funny- looking cloaks. She didn't know where they were, but he decided that he would rather be in her company. They talked a bit and he told me that he fell head-over-heals that very moment. She agreed to see him later. By their arranged time, Dad had found his friends. He wanted them to meet her so he brought them on their date. He was planning on introducing them and then giving them the sign to make an excuse to leave. When he gave the sign, one of his friends wouldn't leave. He invaded their date. Dad says Mum was quite taken with him, but Mum maintains that they were just talking and there was absolutely nothing between them. I'm really not sure how that's possible, though. The three had many dates together. Each guy wouldn't let the other alone with Mum. One day, the two men told her to choose."  
"And she chose your dad," Ginny sighed.  
"Actually no," Amilia said. "Mum chose that other guy."  
"What?" Ginny blurted. "Then how-"  
"Wait and let me tell it," Amilia interrupted. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Mum chose that other guy. Dad was devastated. He thought Mum hated him. Turned out, though, that Dad's friend had bewitched her. Dad said he had some magical charm that made it so that Mum would love him. Dad tried to tell Mum about the charm, but she wouldn't listen to him. She refused to see him after he confronted his friend and punched him out. Then, one night, Dad knew it was over so he decided to take one more chance. He went up to her room and kissed her. Somehow, the spell broke. They got married and had me."  
"How very lovely," Ginny whispered. "Amilia, what ever happened to you dad's friend?"  
"Don't know," Amilia said. "Well, better be off."  
"Wait!" Ginny exclaimed. "Don't you want to find out about that charm?"  
"What for?" Amilia asked.  
"I don't know," Ginny said. "I just think it'll be fun."  
"Nah," Amilia began, "I've got to get four more for my survey."  
As Amilia left the room, Ginny found herself thinking about that charm. She wasn't sure why it sparked her interest so much. 


	6. Sweeping the Quidditch Field

Chapter VI: Sweeping the Quidditch Field  
  
Harry Potter didn't eat breakfast the morning of the year's first Quidditch match. He claimed that he wasn't hungry, but Ginny found that hard to believe. He looked just nervous to her. The Thunder Hawk hadn't calmed down, but Harry had no other broom. Ginny was worried. If that broom threw Harry from the height he usually flies at during a Quidditch match, he could really get hurt. It reminded Ginny of the time Harry broke his arm his second year because the bludger had been hexed. Then there was his first year when someone was jinxing his broom.   
"Harry, good luck in the game," Cho said as Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry passed her while walking through the corridor.   
"Thanks," Harry said, stopping in his tracks and smiling at her.   
"Oh, no," Ginny grumbled.  
"Hey, Cho," Hermione greeted.  
"I doubt you really need luck, though," Cho said. "You're such a brilliant Seeker."  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
"Absolutely," Cho assured.  
Hermione set her arm on Ron's shoulder and leaned on him. Ginny felt like nobody knew she was there. She was just an observer. Even though the Cho and Harry situation wanted to take her full attention, she found herself looking at Hermione and Ron. Hermione whispered something in Ron's ear and he laughed silently. Ginny started to wonder what the heck was going on there.   
"I'd better get down to the field," Harry told Cho regretfully. "Alicia in going to show us a new game plan."  
"I'll be watching you out there," Cho promised.   
Harry smiled.  
Hermione and Ron shoved him to he'd move on.   
The crowds gathered around the Quidditch field was bustling. Ginny and Amilia sat amongst the crowd, wearing red rosettes. Ginny stared down at the field, hoping to see Harry emerge an moment.   
"They seem cozy," Amilia said to Ginny over the noise of the crowd.  
Ginny looked where Amilia was looking. Hermione and Ron were sitting together. They seemed awfully close.   
"What's up with that?" Amilia asked.  
Ginny shrugged, "I saw something about a half hour ago. Hermione was leaning on Ron."  
"Are they going out?" Amilia queried.  
"I haven't the foggiest," Ginny admitted. "Sure seems like it, doesn't it?"  
The Slytherin team walked out onto the field. Ginny noted that Malfoy looked quite smug, not that he normally didn't. Lee Jordan announced them one at a time. When Malfoy's name came up, he smirked most repulsively.   
"The Gryffindor team," Lee Jordan presented over the microphone. "Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Natalie McDonald, Dennis Creevey, Josh Rienhardt, and Harry Potter."  
The Gryffindors came out to a much louder applause then met the Slytherin team. Ginny stood up when she clapped.   
The commotion of the spectators made it difficult to hear the whistle that sent the players into the air. Harry flew high and looked down over the field, as he did during most of his games. Ginny kept her eyes on him. The broom didn't seem to be stirring away from Harry's control at all. Ginny wondered if the broom always started out obedient or if this was out of the ordinary and the broom was behaving itself.   
"Josh Rienhardt has the Quaffle," Lee Jordan informed. "He's going and going. Just dodged a Bludger sent by Vincent Crabbe. Atta-boy, Josh! Just get that ball passed that stupid git..I mean, uh, Rienhardt is heading toward the goal posts. Graham Bletchley will have to move fast to stop that Quaffle. And it's in. Gryffindor scores!"  
Harry hovered above the field for the longest time, just scanning around for the Snitch. Apparently seeing something, Harry dove down, barely missing a Slytherin Chaser. Harry clutched on to his broom tightly, holding himself close to it. Suddenly, the broom turned. It was now heading for the stands. Ginny had seen erratic behavior in a snitch, but she had a feeling that the broom had taken control. Malfoy was trying to keep up with him. Then Malfoy broke off. Ginny guessed that he saw the snitch and realized that Harry was not on it.   
"Dean Thomas sends a bludger at Adrian Pucey. Ohh! That's going to have a wicked sting tomorrow. Nice aim, Dean!"  
Harry's broom shot up again.   
"They're going to loose," Ginny whispered.  
"What makes you say that?" Amilia asked.  
"Harry can't control his broom," Ginny said, a saddened expression on her face.   
Amilia gazed at Harry's chaotic movements. He was now circling a goal post. Natalie McDonald, the Gryffindor Keeper, was beside herself with confusion. With all her stupefaction, she didn't even attempt to stop a Slytherin Chaser from getting the Quaffle through one of the goal posts.  
"Rotten luck, Natalie," Lee Jordan commented. "Ten points for Slyth-Blimey! What does Harry think he's doing?"  
Harry's broom was now sweeping the field, literally. Ginny put her hands in front of her face. She couldn't watch anyone. It was far too embarrassing. She couldn't even imagine what Harry was feeling at this moment.  
"Professor, wha-" Lee Jordan began to Professor McGonagal.   
Harry ascended high above the field. He sat for a moment and then plummeted. On his way down, Harry hit right into Jamie Montague, a Slytherin Chaser. Both fell to the ground in a tangle. Alicia immediately called for a time out. Madam Hooch blew a whistle and all the brooms landed. Montague was so upset he started throwing punches. Dean Thomas pulled Montague off Harry. Harry kept swearing it wasn't his fault.   
Lee Jordan, along with all the spectators, was silently gawking down at Harry, who had just kicked his broomstick. Gryffindor didn't have another Seeker so Harry had to go back out. He asked Madam Hooch for another broom. Unfortunately, they were all old shooting stars. He took one anyway.   
The two teams mounted their brooms and, with Madam Hooch's whistle, kicked off. Harry flew above the field. Ginny felt much more relaxed now that he wasn't on that death trap.  
"Now they might have a chance," Amilia voiced  
"Alright," Lee Jordan began, "we're up from our time out. Jeremy Higgs has the Quaffle. Susan Bones shot a bludger at him and it misses."   
Malfoy seemed to have lost the snitch during the time out because he was just floating a couple meters above the field. Harry suddenly sprinted off toward the Slytherin gaol posts. Malfoy, either seeing Harry or the snitch, did the same. Unfortunately, since Harry was on a shooting star, Malfoy's Firebolt Mark Two flashed passed him. Within seconds Malfoy was a least three meters in front of Harry.  
"Gryffindor is ahead, fifty to thirty," Lee Jordan said. "Dennis Creevey has the Quaffle. He's on his way. Trouble. Adrian Pucey is trying to steal the Quaffle from Creevey. Fly Dennis, fly! Ohh! Pucey is put out of commission by Beater Susan Bones. And Dennis makes the shot. I can't believe it! Graham Bletchley blocks it."  
The race between Malfoy and Harry was a futile one. Harry couldn't maneuver well enough to get the snitch and Malfoy was apparently unsure where the snitch was. Everytime Harry moved after the snitch, Malfoy turned to remain in front of Harry at all times.  
Ginny saw Harry speed up and reach out to Malfoy's right shoulder. What on Earth was he doing? Ginny wondered if Harry intended to pull Malfoy off his broom. Harry grabbed something just beside Malfoy's shoulder and stopped in mid air. He had it. The snitch was beating it's wings in his hand. Madam Hooch blew the whistle.  
"Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan shouted. "Two-hundred and sixty to seventy!"  
The brooms landed. The crowd cheered. Ginny let out a long-held breath.  
  
*****************   
  
Ginny left Advanced Divination and began to walk down the corridor. She felt refreshed. Harry had won the Quidditch match. He started on a demented broom and then moved to an ancient one, but he still rose triumphant. Ginny was proud of him.  
"I always thought you were handsome," Ginny heard a familiar voice say.  
She turned down a hall to see Amilia flirting with Justin Finch-Fletchy. Gaping is shock, Ginny just stood there. Justin looked her way.  
"I'd better be off," He told Amilia.  
Nervously, he walked passed Ginny.  
"Now look what you did," Amilia snapped. "You went and frightened him off. I bet he was about to ask me to that dance, too."  
"He's not too bad, alright?" Amilia told her. "Besides, I'll just die if no one asks me to that dance. I have to go."  
Ginny chuckled.  
"I suppose you already have a date," Amilia assumed.  
"No," Ginny began, "but I don't want one."  
"You must be mad," Amilia exclaimed. "You don't want to go."  
"No, I don't," Ginny said confidently.   
"I bet you would," Amilia teased as Ginny walked off down the corridor. "I bet you would if Harry Potter asked you to go."  
Ginny blushed, "I would not."  
"You would, you would!" Amilia chanted. "If Harry Potter came up to you right now and-"  
"Did someone say my name?"  
Amilia and Ginny spun around and looked at Harry. He brushed his black hair out of his face, revealing his shinny scar. Amilia grabbed tightly onto Ginny's arm.  
"Hey, Harry," Ginny greeted.   
"H-hi," Amilia sputtered.  
"Amilia Reinhardt, isn't it?" Harry asked.  
"Yup, that's me," Amilia giggled.  
"Your brother is a Chaser on our team, right?"  
"Yes," Amilia confirmed.  
"He's pretty good," Harry complimented.  
Amilia nodded.  
"Enjoy the match, you two?"  
"Definitely!" Amilia shouted.  
"You were brilliant," Ginny blurted.  
"Thank you," Harry said, blushing slightly. "I wouldn't exactly say I was brilliant. I was a git during the whole first half."  
"That was the broom," Ginny voiced.  
"Uh-huh," Amilia sighed.  
Harry gazed over the girls' heads.  
"Oh, I've got to go," Harry told them. "I'll see you."  
Amilia flattened against the wall to let Harry through the corridor. Ginny and Amilia watched him walk up to Cho Chang. Ginny immediately turned to Amilia.  
"What was with you?" Ginny asked.  
"Why, I don't know what you mean," Amilia assured her.  
"You acted like that was the first time you talked to Harry Potter," Ginny accused.  
"It was," Amilia admitted.  
"How could you have never talked to him before?" Ginny queried. "You have been going to school with him for four years. It's not just that. You're in the same house."  
"Well, first year," Amilia began, "I was kinda scared about that whole Chamber of Secrets thing."  
Ginny cringed.  
"I mean, people kept saying he was the heir of Slytherin," Amilia explained. "Second year Sirius Black had me freaked all out. I didn't want to get to close to Harry with all that danger around him. Third year the Tri-Wizard Tournament took up all his time. And last year, that whole Order of Phoenix thing was all he could do. I really haven't had the opportunity to talk to him. He's always busy."  
"I never realized how strange Hogwarts has been since Harry started school here," Ginny said.  
"You-Know-Who has it in for him," Amilia told her. "I wonder why he wants Harry so badly. I mean, why did You-Know-Who kill his parents anyway?"  
All Ginny could do was shrug.  
  
*****************  
  
The green-grey slush in Ginny's pot began to boil over as she added the root of asphodel. It dripped to the floor overwhelmingly. Ginny looked through Magical Drafts and Potions to see what she did wrong. No one else's potions were overflowing. It seemed that she might have added too much fluxweed.   
"Miss Weasley," Professor Snape sneered, "what on Earth is wrong with your potion?"  
"I'm not quite sure," Ginny whispered, not wanting to look at Snapes delighted expression. "This does not look like a shrinking potion," Professor Snape informed. "Besides that, it's all over the floor."  
Ginny looked down at the sluge under her feet.  
"I'm sorry, Professor," Ginny said, trembling.  
"Ten points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape snarled.  
"No!" Ginny shouted. "Please, I'll clean it up. I'll-"  
"Five more for arguing with me," Snape shot at her.  
Ginny shut her mouth. She wasn't arguing. She was pleading. There was quite a difference. She couldn't say anyhting, though. That would just give him reason to take more points from Gryffindor.  
Ginny left that class frustrated.   
"Diffindo," She heard someone behind her mutter.   
Suddenly, Ginny's books, quills, and partchment spread across the corridor. She threw her torn back on the floor, glaring back at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were busting out laughing. Ginny got down on all fours and tried to gather her books.  
"What a mess."  
Ginny glanced up at Harry. He crouched down and helped her gather her things. Once evrything of Ginny's was piled in her arms, Harry picked up her bookbag and pointed his wand at it.  
"Satchelius Reparo," Harry casted.  
The rip in the bag magically mended itself. Ginny packed her things into it.  
"Thanks, harry," She said.  
"No, problem," Harry told her, smiling.  
They began to walk down the hall toward Gryffindor tower.  
"Guess what," Harry challenged.  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
"Ron asked Hermione to the dance," Harry explained.  
"No way!" Ginny exclaimed.   
"Yes, he did," Harry laughed.  
"Who would have thought it?" Ginny voiced.  
Harry shrugged.  
"Have you asked Cho to the Halloween dance yet?" Ginny asked.  
"I haven't exactly gotten around to it," Harry muttered.  
Ginny glanced at Harry. His smile had faded. He had the same look on his face that he did at Flourish and Blotts. He was full of remorse and discomfort.  
"Ginny, can I talk to you a moment?" Harry requested.  
"I thought we were talking," Ginny voiced.  
Harry smiled, amused, and then turned somber again.  
"You know that dance?" Harry asked.  
Ginny nodded. Harry scanned the corridor.  
"Well," Harry said, taking a deep breath, "I was wondering something."  
Ginny had a wierd suspicion. It seemed to her that Harry was about to ask her to the dance. Looking at Harry intently, Ginny felt this shiver go through her.  
"Do you think you would-" Harry began.  
"Harry!" crooned Cho from down the hall alittle.  
Harry gazed over at her.   
"What are you doing?" Cho asked sweetly.  
"I was just.." Harry glanced at Ginny and then back at Cho, "nothing."  
"Nothing, am I?" Ginny grumbled.  
"Well, I-" Harry began.   
"C'mon Harry, I want to show you something," Cho told him, taking his hand.  
Cho shoved Ginny's shoulder as she passed her, dragging Harry. In the second that Ginny was turned toward Cho from that shove and Cho was looking back maliciously, Ginny saw something. Cho was wearing the most unusual necklace. It was a smoothed, rounded piece of wood with an "X" carved into it. Ginny furled her brow in puzzlement.   
Ginny watched Cho and Harry walk down the corridor. Suddenly Cho turned to Harry, and screamed excitedly, "Of course I'll go to the dance with you!"  
Cho therw her arms around Harry, giving Ginny a flaunting look. Ginny clenched her teeth. Cho and Harry went into History of Magic. Suddenly, Ginny realized something. Quickly, she pulled her rune dictionary out of her bookbag. She flipped through it until she saw the "X" symbol. Under that sign, it said:  
  
"GEBO- The Gift of Harmonic Relationships  
When we acknowledge our destiny, then we have harmony. Any relationship can work out as long as we know how to maneuver through contentious situations. This is a powerful rune for the rune spell caster, for the one who understands this force can have great power of influence. We need to meditate on the magic of working with knowing our destiny and surrendering to it to allow us to set us up for good things to come."  
  
This reminded her of something. She couldn't think of what it was until she reached Gryffindor tower. She glanced around the room. When she saw Amilia going up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, it hit her. Immediately, she ran up after Amilia.  
"Amilia!" Ginny breathed, catching up to her in thier room. "Cho is wearing the symbol of Gebo."  
"What?"  
"She's wearing Gebo," Ginny explained. "It's the symbol of harmonious relationships."  
"So?" Amilia asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
"I think it has some connection to that man that put that spell on your mum," Ginny told her.   
"Why are you so obsessed with this?" Amilia asked. "Does this have anything to do with Harry Potter?"  
"Harry Potter?" Ginny repeated. "Well, yes."  
"I knew it," Amilia exclaimed.  
"Who was that man?" Ginny asked with urgency.   
"Who? Harry Potter?"  
"The man with your mum!" Ginny yelled.   
"You seem crazed, Ginny," Amilia commented, looking concerned. "Maybe you should get some sleep. You're getting way too obsessed about some guy."  
Ginny took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. This is just really important to me. Will you please find out the name of that man?"  
"Sure, Gin," She whispered. "I will if you get some sleep. You look exhausted. Have you even had sleep since school began."  
"Not much," Ginny admitted.   
"I'll send an owl to mum and when I get back, you better be in bed," Amilia insisted.  
"Alright," Ginny gave in.  
Amilia smiled and left the room. Ginny changed into her nightgown and lay down in her bed. She closed her eyes. It was no use. She kept thinking about that necklace. 


	7. The Halloween Dance

Chapter VII: The Halloween Dance  
  
Author's note: I was so excited when I got my first review. Thank you sWeETLuvLygUrL. Please, keep reading.  
  
The next day's lessons were continually disturbed by the excitement of the dance. The younger girl's who weren't invited day dreamed and talked of how wonderful the dance could have been. The girl's who were asked rubbed it in the other girls' faces.   
"Seamus Finnigan asked me to the dance even though I'm only a third year," a girl announced in Ginny's Transfiguration class. "It's funny to me that some fifth year girls haven't even been asked."  
Ginny and Amilia glared at her.   
After Transfiguration, Ginny and Amilia headed toward the Gryffindor common room. The fact that Ginny hadn't been asked didn't really bother her. She was more upset at the fact that Harry was going with Cho Chang. Amilia was devastated because she wasn't asked.  
When Ginny and Amilia reached the common room, they found several people getting ready for the dance. The one's that weren't were moping around, playing wizard's chess or some other thing to keep their minds off the fact that they couldn't go.  
"Oh, come on," Ginny said loudly. "It's just a dance. I mean, there's always next year."  
A few heads turned toward her but then looked away.  
Ginny and Amilia sat at a table next to the fire with Hermione.   
"I see you aren't all stressed because of the dance," Ginny voiced to Hermione.  
"I don't need to be," Hermione told her. "I am all ready and I have a date."  
Ginny sat tall in her seat to look down at Hermione's dress robes.   
"You look nice, Hermione," Amilia complimented.   
"Thank you," She blushed. "Would you like some tea? It calms the nerves."  
Amilia and Ginny accepted and drank their tea.   
Harry and Ron came down the steps wearing their dress robes. Ginny sat her chin on her folded arms and looked away. Harry and Ron came up to the table they were at.   
"Is that tea?" Harry asked urgently, breathing hard.  
"Nervous, are you?" Hermione asked.  
"A little," Harry breathed, pouring himself some tea.   
He took a large gulp from his cup. Ron, Hermione, Amilia, and Ginny watched him as his Adams apple bobbed with his gulping.  
"You're going to choke on that if you aren't careful," Ginny pointed out.  
Harry set his cup down and took a deep breath. Ginny watched him intently as he brushed off his dress robes and started talking to Ron.  
"Wish me luck," Ginny could barely hear Harry whispered to Ron.   
"Good luck," Ron said as Harry walked passed him.  
Hermione stood up and put her hand on Ron's shoulder. He looked at her and smiled.  
"Let's be off," He said to Hermione.  
Hermione nodded.  
"Have a good time," Ginny called to them as the three crawled through the portrait hole.  
Amilia turned to Ginny, saying, "So, what do you want to do?"  
Ginny eyed Harry's tea cup.  
"Ginny?" Amilia asked, waving a hand in front of her face.  
Without answering Amilia, Ginny snatched the tea cup and ran up stairs to her room. Amilia followed Ginny, bewildered. Ginny set the cup down on her bedside table. Amilia sat on her bed and watched as she drained the cup.  
"Ginny, what are you doing?" Amilia asked a note of concern in her voice.  
"I am going to read Harry's tealeaves," Ginny explained, holding the cup in her left hand, as if she were about to drink from it.  
"You're insane," Amilia commented. "What can this possibly accomplish?"  
"Something is going on that nobody realizes," Ginny told her, peering into the current section of the cup. "Cho isn't who she appears to be."  
"Oh, come off it!" Amilia exclaimed. "There's nothing evil about Cho. You're just jealous because Harry Potter is taking her to the dance and not you."  
Ginny ignored her and asked, "Could you get out my copy of Unfogging the Future and interpret these signs for me?"  
Amilia reluctantly went over to Ginny's chest and pulled out Unfogging the Future. Turning to the tealeaves chapter, she sat next to Ginny.  
Ginny cleared her mind and then stared down into the cup, focusing her eyes on the brown mush.  
"An anchor," She whispered.  
Amilia wrote the word "anchor" on a piece of parchment.  
"A vase," she went on, Amilia writing everything she said down. "The flag...a mouse...a cat standing with the snake...the broken necklace... a finger that is lowered..."  
Ginny turned the cup slightly and looked at the opposite side as the handle. This was the future side of the cup. Ginny held the cup close to her nose.  
"In the future," She went on, "a net...a hand and a bull...the candle...a dove sitting on an apple...a dog with a daisy...a tower.."  
Ginny tried to focus more on the cup, but she couldn't see anything more. She blinked and shook her head.  
"So what did all that mean?" Ginny asked Amilia.  
Amilia looked down at her notes and then into the book.  
"Well," she said, "it started with an unpleasant situation and then there is a secret admirer. Hey, that's you!"   
Ginny glared at Amilia.  
"The flag is impeding danger," Amilia explained.  
"Harry's in danger!" Ginny shouted. "I knew it."  
"His heart is stolen," Amilia continued. "There's a false friend with a nearby enemy-"  
"That's Cho Chang," Ginny interrupted. "She stole his heart and she a false friend and an enemy."  
Amilia gazed at Ginny and then turned back to her notes, "the broken necklace means that there is danger ahead in love-"  
Ginny tried not to grin at the fact that she seemed to be right.  
"He needs direction," Amilia sighed in disappointment. "That's the last of the present."  
"What about the future?" Ginny asked.  
Amilia turned a page in the book, "To start with, there is a trap ahead. You said there was a hand and a bull. The hand is a friend's assistance and the bull is arguing with friends. So what, is he going to argue with friends that are trying to help him?"  
Ginny shrugged.  
"Moving on," Amilia began, "a light for the future or help from friends."  
"So the friends are going to help him even though they argued," Ginny stated confidently.  
"That's nice of them," Amilia commented. "The apple means achievement and the dove is coming peace."  
"That's good," Ginny said, laying on her bed. "It'll all be over soon."  
"The dog and the daisy means new love with a good friend," Amilia interpreted. "Maybe that's you."  
"Yeah right," Ginny muttered sarcastically.  
"Last but not least, the tower," Amilia presented. "The tower is the sign of disappointment."  
"Awh, poor Harry," Ginny whispered.  
"Well, enough of that foolishness!" Amilia exclaimed, tossing the Unfogging the Future at the chest. "Now let's be serious."  
"Serious?" Ginny asked, shocked. "This is serious. Don't you believe in divination?"  
Amilia stared at Ginny.   
"You can't possibly think that some mushy symbol in a cup can tell the future," Amilia said.  
"Why would it be taught if it wasn't true?" Ginny asked.  
Amilia stood up and began to walked toward the door.  
"Wait!" Ginny called. "Let's read my cup."  
"Get off it, Gin," Amilia advised. "That stuff," indicating Unfogging the Future, "only shows you what you want to see. That stuff about danger and untrustworthy friends is just in your mind."  
"You read it!" Ginny pointed out.  
Amilia ignored her and left the room. Ginny turned on to her stomach. Divination was not just in her mind and it wasn't foolishness. Only the weak in inner eye couldn't see the things she saw.   
Ginny thought back to the prediction. Cho Chang was a false friend and a nearby enemy. She was going to set a trap for him. There was impending danger. Ginny's eyes widened.  
"Harry's in danger!" She shouted, jumping off her bed.  
Ginny ran down the stairs and passed Amilia.  
"Hey, where ya going?" Amilia called as Ginny was halfway through the portrait hole.  
Ginny continued running until she reached the Great Hall. The doors were locked, just in case someone underage wanted to sneak in. This wasn't a problem because she didn't need to go in. She just needed to watch. There was a tall window just outside the castle where she could look in at them. Ginny pushed open the main door and turned to the large window.   
The Great Hall was filled with glowing pumpkins and dancing people. Pots of candy stood on tables that lined the walls. Ginny glanced around the room, hoping to see a glimpse of Harry and Cho. She couldn't see them anywhere. Ron and Hermione were dancing and laughing together in the middle of the floor.   
"Ohh, it's chilly out here," Ginny heard someone say as the main doors opened.   
She searched rapidly for a place to hide. There was nowhere. Cho and Harry emerged from behind the door.  
Out of panic, Ginny pointed her wand at herself and whispered, "Reducio."  
The world rose up around her. She was shrinking. Being now only ten inches tall, she hid behind a small plant.  
"You said you were too hot in there," Harry chuckled.  
"I know, but now I'm cold," Cho giggled.  
Harry took off his dress robes and put it around Cho's shoulders. He had a suit on under his robes that made him look quite handsome in Ginny's eyes.  
"Thank you," She whispered. "You're so sweet."  
Harry smiled, turning a little pink. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"Let's take a walk," Cho suggested. "Into the Forbidden Forest."  
"What are you crazy?" Harry laughed. "We can't go in there."  
Cho just nodded.  
Ginny found this a little strange. First of all, why would Cho want to go into the Forbidden Forest? And second, Cho seemed so understanding when Harry refused even though it seemed she wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to buying the Thunder Hawk or going to the Magical Menagerie.   
"Should we go back in?" Harry asked.  
"You go ahead," Cho allowed. "I have something that I need to do before I can return to the ball."  
Harry nodded, without the slightest glint of suspicion. Ginny, on the other hand, found this very suspicious. As Harry went back into Hogwarts, Cho started toward the Forbidden Forest.   
Ginny tried to keep up, but she was just too small. In hopes that Cho wouldn't see her, Ginny casted "Engorio" and grew to her regular size.   
Taking light and long strides, Ginny followed Cho to the Forbidden Forest. The natural noises of night seemed to camouflage her footsteps so that Cho didn't suspect she was being followed. Cho disappeared into the decrepit boughs and the contorted, hideous trees. Ginny pursued reluctantly.   
The savage shadows waved with the frigid wind as Ginny came near a clearing where Cho stood. Cho was not alone, though. Someone in a dark cloak, the hood covering his face, was talking with Cho.  
"Report!" the dark stranger's cold and deep voice demanded.  
"Everything is going as planned," Cho told him.  
Ginny slapped her hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't scream.  
"He is resisting, but no more then expected," Cho explained.  
"Ah, good," the dark voice said. "Potter will come to us soon."  
Cho smiled maliciously.   
"Continue the plan and keep me informed," he commanded.  
"Yes, Master," Cho replied, bowing.   
The dark figure turned away from Cho and headed into the Forbidden Forest. Ginny dashed behind the closest tree as Cho headed her way. Filing with disdain, Ginny watched Cho walk by her and continue on to the castle.  
  
*****************  
  
The owls flowed into the Great Hall that morning exactly on schedule. Ginny couldn't help but notice that Amilia got a letter. She wondered if it was from Amilia's mother. She had a strange feeling deep in her gut that told her that it was from her mother and it said the man's name. Ginny took a deep breath and tried to refrain from glancing down the table at Amilia. If it said what she predicted, Amilia would come and find her.  
"I'm having a hard time getting use to that broom," Harry informed Ron.  
"Still?" Ron exclaimed. "You should be adapted to it by now."  
"Yes, and I usually adapt quickly to new brooms, but," Harry began, "I just can't keep control of it during Quidditch practice."  
"That sure is odd," Ron commented. "The Thunder Hawk 300 is supposed to be the best broom. It wouldn't be the best broom if people had a hard time controlling it."  
"I wish that I had brought my Firebolt," Harry sighed. "The Thunder Hawk doesn't suit me as well."  
"I'm sorry that I got you to buy it," Ron apologized.  
"I don't think it was you," Harry told him. "I'm not sure why I bought it."  
"I'll tell you why," Ginny said under her breath. "It's because Cho batted her eyes and snapped her fingers."  
"What're you mumbling about over there," Ron asked over his hot links.  
"Nothing," Ginny lied.   
"You've been acting strangely, Ginny," Ron told her. "What's up with you?"  
"There's nothing up with me!" Ginny blurted.  
"There must be?" Ron asked. "You've been freaking out all summer."  
Harry just sat, watching Ginny in puzzlement.  
"If you're too blind to see it then I have no business telling you!" Ginny snapped.  
Ron and Harry gawked at her.  
"What on Earth are you talking about?" Ron asked.  
Ginny was about say that he wouldn't understand when Amilia ran up to her.  
"Ginny!" She yelled with a deep urgency while holding a letter in her hand. "We absolutely must talk in private."  
"Excuse me," Ginny said to Ron and Harry as she got up.  
Amilia grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her off toward the Gryffindor common room. They went up to their room and sat on Amilia's bed.  
"Alright," Amilia breathed, "this is the biggest thing ever. You weren't kidding around about Cho. I thought you were jealous. I'm sorry about it all."  
"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "What did you find?"  
"Mum says that that guy," Amilia began, "always wore a necklace. It has a rock on it that had an 'X' carved in it."  
"Was that the charm he used to make your mum love him?" Ginny stated.  
"Yes," Amilia continued. "And get this. The name of that guy was Ken Chang."  
"Cho's dad?" Ginny asked.  
"The very same," Amilia told her.  
"So what.." Ginny began, "is Cho using this necklace to control Harry..to make him love her?"  
"Maybe," Amilia said. "But why would Cho want to make Harry love her?"  
"Maybe because he's brave and smart and cute and," Ginny listed, "sweet and interesting and athletic and so very wonderful."  
"You really love him don't you?" Amilia gasped.  
"I suppose that I do," Ginny whispered.  
Amilia sighed for a second.  
"Anyway," she went on, "I don't think any of those are really worth her energy. If she is as selfish as to control someone's feeling then she'd need a more benefiting reason then just because she can."  
"I saw her with this man in the Forbidden Forest," Ginny explained. "She seems to be working for him."  
"Who is he?" Amilia asked.  
"I don't know," Ginny admitted. "We should talk to Hermione. She knows everything."   
Ginny and Amilia ran down to the Gryffindor common room and found Hermione slaving over a pile of books.  
"Hermione," Ginny called as she ran over to her, "we need your help."  
Hermione looked up from Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles.   
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Have you ever read anything about a charm that controls another's feelings?" Ginny asked.  
"A charm with the Gebo sign on it," Amilia added.  
Hermione looked pensive for a second, "Well, that sounds familiar. Some sort of love charm, is it?"  
"Yes, exactly," Ginny and Amilia blurted together.  
Hermione looked through her pile of books. She found a book called Charm your Troubles Away. Ginny couldn't help but wonder what Hermione needed that book for.  
"Here it is!" She shouted.  
Ginny ran over to the other side of the table to see what Hermione was seeing. It was a picture of a small stone with an "X" carved into it. It was the Gebo sign and it looked exactly like Cho's necklace.  
"What's that?" Ginny asked.  
"It's the Necklace of Gebo," Hermione explained. "It was originally just a sort of luck charm. It was supposed to bring harmony into any relationship. A few hundred years ago, witches and wizards put spells on them to make it so the necklace made it so any person that particular witch or wizard wanted would fall in love with him or her. It was causing quite a catastrophe. The necklaces were outlawed and destroyed."  
"Not all of them?" Ginny wondered.  
"All that they knew of," Hermione answered.  
"But what about Amilia's mum?" Ginny asked.  
"What?"  
"My mum once fell for a guy because of that charm," Amilia explained.  
Hermione just looked at them. Ginny wasn't sure if Hermione didn't believe them or if she was just contemplating.  
"I don't think that any exist," Hermione voiced. "If it does, the spell is hundreds of years old and can't be used."  
"Maybe someone made one recently," Ginny suggested.  
"It's only possible if they knew where the Rune Tree is," Hermione told them.  
"What's the Rune Tree?" Ginny queried.  
"It's a very special tree that is said to be magic," Hermione began. "No one can make a rune charm without the tree's special powers."  
"Where is the tree?" Amilia asked.  
"Nobody knows," Hermione went on. "Actually, I think that I read something somewhere about it."  
Hermione looked to be searching her brain.  
"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I can't remember. I read it somewhere. It was a while ago, but I didn't have enough interest in the subject to retain the knowledge. I hadn't yet taken the Study of Ancient Runes. I didn't fully understand. I was going to go back and read it again, but I don't remember where I saw it. I'm sorry."  
Amilia and Ginny made their way to their dormitory. It wasn't fair. They were so close to finding everything out.   
"I bet if we found that Rune Tree," Ginny whispered, "everything else would reveal itself."  
"Too bad we have no idea where to look!" Amilia exclaimed.  
"We could always try to find the book Hermione was talking about in the library," Ginny suggested.  
"What would we look for?" Amilia asked. "Just trying to find a book on the Rune Tree?"  
"I suppose that's all we can do," Ginny sighed. "It's very frustrating." 


	8. Pillow Talk

Chapter VIII: Pillow Talk  
  
Ginny scanned the bookshelf in the library until she saw a large and dusty book that looked to have never been opened. Only Hermione would read something like that. Ginny reached for the book and suddenly found that the book had been taken out of the shelf from the other side.   
"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Stay with books on your own side!"  
Ginny walked around the bookshelf and saw Harry holding the book.  
"Sorry," He said. "I didn't know you wanted it."  
"It's alright," Ginny blurted. "I can get another book."  
"I don't really need it," Harry assured.  
"I wasn't looking for that book," Ginny explained. "Any book will really do."  
Harry smiled.  
"Since neither of us really want the book," he began, "then I guess I'll put it back."  
Harry slipped the book back into it's place. There was silence as Harry and Ginny just stood opposite of each other and tried to think of something to say.  
"So," they both said at the same time.  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
"No," Harry blurted, "you go first."  
"I can't remember what I was going to say," Ginny admitted.  
"Me neither," Harry laughed.  
Ginny smiled.  
"Getting any progress from that broom?" She asked.  
"No," Harry replied. "It just seems to have a mind of it's own."  
Ginny nodded slowly.  
"Learn anything interesting in Runes?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah," Ginny answered. "We learned to answer questions using runes."  
"What kind of questions?"  
"Any questions," Ginny explained. "Think of a question."  
Ginny sat down on the floor and pulled her rune stones out of a pouch in her robes. Harry sat down a few feet in front of her.  
"Got a question?" Ginny queried.  
Harry nodded.  
Ginny rubbed her hands together and closed her eyes.  
"What kind of question is it?" Ginny whispered.  
"There are only two possible answers," Harry told her.  
"I'll use the fork spread," Ginny announced.  
Ginny ran her hands over her many stones. Gently and without looking she took three stones. There was one stone toward her and the other two stones were a stone apart closer to Harry. Ginny opened her eyes.  
"Alright," Ginny breathed. "These two stones," indicating the two near Harry, "are the results of your two choices. This stone here is the factor that will help you decide between the choices."  
Harry looked down at the stones.  
"This one," Ginny went on, pointing to the left of the two choices, "is Wunjo. Wunjo is the realization of what you have worked for and the enjoyment of all your gain. It is to realize where you are now and what you have and being satisfied to the point of bliss."   
"That sounds like a good choice," Harry admitted.   
"The other choice is the inverted Thurisaz," Ginny explained. "When something is inverted, it means that the meaning is opposite. Thurisaz is the negative forces of the dark side in ourselves. There is a dark side that we must take control of in ourselves to break free of the demons inside us and not become them. It is the ability to identify the demons in us and overpower them. Since it is inverted, your other choice is to be consumed in the dark side."  
"I like the other choice better," Harry told her.  
Ginny smiled.   
"The factor that will help you make the right decision is Mannaz," Ginny informed. "It is the nature of humankind. The self and its place in humanity is recognized here. Acknowledge the importance of every one self to the greater many. This is a time of personal reflection and remembering to respect the human feelings. Cleansing is important now."  
"So to make the decision, I need to meditate and be cleansed?" Harry asked.  
"More then that," Ginny spouted. "This is getting back to your human nature and realizing your true feelings. Some outside force is effecting your decision and you have to trust in yourself and focus on what you really want."  
"Thanks for the reading," Harry began, standing up, "but I really don't think this has to do with my question."  
"What was your question?" Ginny asked. "Maybe I can help you apply the meanings to it."  
"That's alright," Harry assured her, "it's just nonsense."  
Harry turned away from Ginny and walked around the shelf and out of sight. Ginny sighed in disappointment and frustration.  
"Ginny?" Amilia asked from behind her.  
Ginny turned around.  
"What are you doing on the floor?" Amilia inquired.  
"Nothing," Ginny mumbled, picking up the stones and replacing them in her pouch.  
"I think I found something," Amilia announced.  
Ginny stood up and blurted, "What is it?"  
"Hogwarts: A History," Amilia told her.  
"What?"   
Ginny and Amilia, thinking that it would be bad if someone overheard them, decided to go into the girl's lavatory to look at the book. When they were inside, they worked together to check under that stalls for feet. Once the lavatory was secure, they sat in a corner of the room. Amilia opened Hogwarts: A History to the middle. She flipped a few pages and then turned the book toward Ginny.  
Ginny read aloud, "'Along with it's many unusual plants and animals, Hogwarts has also the Rune Tree on it's grounds.'"  
Ginny looked at Amilia.   
"The tree is here?" Ginny gasped.   
"Yes," Amilia nodded. "A man was found dead outside the Forbidden Forest. He had on him a journal, a map, and a drawing of the tree. His journal and map went missing from the headmaster's office in nineteen seventy-nine. That's the same year that my dad was a sixth year."  
"Same year as Ken Chang," Ginny stated. "What about the drawing?"   
Amilia reached over and turned the page. The picture on the next page was very detailed. The tree trunk was tall and slender with runes signs carved up the side. The leafy area was lush and fresh-looking. Ginny glanced at Amilia.  
"So the Rune Tree is-" Amilia began.  
"In the Forbidden Forest," Ginny finished. "We found it."  
"We can't go in there!" Amilia exclaimed. "No Rune Tree is worth risking our lives."  
"What about Harry?" Ginny blurted. "We have to help him. What Cho's doing is wrong and we can't let her continue this."  
"What can a tree tell us anyway?" Amilia asked.  
"Maybe it says how we can break the spell," Ginny guessed.  
"There's no way to get through the Forbidden Forest," Amilia explained. "Do you have any idea what's in there?"  
"I have a plan," Ginny began. "I once overheard Harry and Ron talking about a cloak. It turns it's wearer invisible. We can just borrow the cloak from Harry."  
"How are you supposed to get it?" Amilia asked.  
"I can go in at night," Ginny guessed, "when he's asleep."  
"So first you have to sneak into Harry's room," Amilia said, raising her eyebrows. "That'll be interesting."  
"Oh, come on!" Ginny yelled. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if he knew I was trying to save his life."  
"I just think it's interesting that you'll know what he sleeps in," Amilia giggled.  
"Amilia!" Ginny shouted. "Will you come off it? I'm just going to go in there, get his cloak out of his chest-"  
Amilia giggled louder.  
"Will you be serious?" Ginny asked, beginning to blush. "Once I've grabbed the cloak, I'll go down into the Forbidden Forest and search for the tree."  
"Wait," Amilia interrupted. "There's only a few more days until Christmas holiday. You won't have time to search between now and then."  
"I can get the cloak before the holiday and then we can search after," Ginny suggested.  
"You don't think he'll miss it?" Amilia pointed out.  
Ginny clenched her teeth.  
"I mean, we aren't sure how often he uses it," Amilia continued.  
"Well," Ginny whispered. "Who cares if he misses it? We're talking about his life here."  
"Do you really think that Cho wants to kill Harry?"   
"That's what happened in my dream," Ginny explained.  
"I sure hope you know what you're doing," Amilia said, standing up. "He could be sleeping in Quidditch pajamas."  
"Amilia!" Ginny shouted. "I don't care what's he's wearing."  
"Maybe he'll turn over in his sleep and whisper 'Oh, Ginny'," Amilia continued.  
Ginny put her hands over her ears, yelling, "I'm not going to listen to you anymore!"  
"What would you do if Harry wakes up and says 'Ginny, I knew it was you'," Amilia laughed.  
Ginny started chasing Amilia around the privy.  
"'Kiss me, Ginny'," Amilia giggled, trying to imitate Harry's voice. "'I am the famous Harry Potter and I only want to kiss you.'"   
Amilia ran out of the privy door and Ginny followed. Suddenly, they found themselves colliding into something and falling to the ground. They looked up and saw Harry Potter standing over them.  
"Are you two alright?" Harry asked.  
"We're great," Amilia blurted. "It's funny running into you. We were just talking about you."  
Ginny elbowed Amilia in the ribs. She flinched and held her side, busting out laughing.  
"Were you?" Harry asked, an amused smile on his face. "It must have been something funny. May I know?"  
"No!" Ginny shouted, without thinking.  
"Oh. Ginny," Amilia giggled. "We have nothing to hide."  
"You may not," Ginny whispered.  
"Well," Amilia began, smirking mischievously, "I was just wondering what you dreamed about."  
Harry scratched his head, saying, "I don't remember many of my dreams usually."  
"Do you have any idea if you'll be dreaming about someone tonight?" Amilia asked.  
"I can't say that I'll know what I dream about until it happens," Harry explained. "I could dream about anyone, even you two."  
"Which one of us do you want to dream about?"  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing," Ginny said, her face turning really hot. "We'd better be going."  
"Yes, Ginny has a lot to look forward to tonight," Amilia yelled to Harry as Ginny pulled her down the hall.  
"I can't believe you," Ginny whined. "I've never been more embarrassed in all my life!"  
"What about the poem?" Amilia asked.   
"Well, I suppose that was more embarrassing," Ginny admitted.  
"I think you should tell him," Amilia voiced.   
"Tell him what?" Ginny questioned.  
"Tell him how you feel," Amilia urged.  
Ginny eyed Amilia, saying, "He's still in love with Cho, remember?"   
  
*****************  
  
The firelight gave comfortable glow to the dark common room. The people that were still there so late at night were either talking quietly or not at all. Ginny breathed tiringly as she looked over her Herbology book. She found her eyeslids falling as she got to a section called "Reproduction of the Venemous Tentacula". Jerking herself awake, Ginny put down her book. She couldn't stand to read anymore.   
It was then that she noticed Harry and Ron playing Exploding Craps in the corner of the room. She was about to go back to reading when she saw Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas studying with Colin Creevey. Neville Longbottum was talking to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They seemed to be telling him his hororscope. It occured to Ginny that all the occupants of Harry's room were in the common room.  
Casually, Ginny made her way up to her room. She went all the way to the end where Amilia was asleep in her bed. Ginny shook Amilia until her eyes opened.  
"What's wrong with you?" Amilia whined. "What time is is?"  
"Shoosh, will you?" Ginny snapped. "Harry's room is empty. We should do it now."  
"You do it!" Amilia exclaimed, turning over.  
"Amilia, I need you to be my look out," Ginny informed her.  
Amilia groaned.  
The two snuck over to the boy's dormitories.   
"You watch them and give me some sign if they start up the stairs," Ginny told Amilia.  
"Yes, ma'am," Amilia said, saluting Ginny.   
Ginny glared at her. Harry's room was down the hall two doors and to the left. She knew this because of the time in her second year. Siruis Black had snuck into Harry's room and attacked Ron. The yelling echoed through Gryffindor tower. Ginny saw everyone run to the fourth door down, toward Ron's yelling.   
As she entered the room, Ginny half-expected it to be somehow different. It was a boy's room. Surprisingly, it looked just like the girls' rooms. There were five four-poster beds with trunks at the end. It wasn't messy. It didn't smell different. Ginny just shrugged. She scanned the beds and trunks, wondering which one was Harry's.   
"Now what?" She asked herself.   
There was a knock on the door. Ginny spun around, confused. The knock got louder and more urgant. It took until it stopped for Ginny to realized that it was Amilia's signal. Someone was coming to bed. It was too late for her to run for it. Amilia must have stopped knocking because they would have seen her if she didn't leave. Someone turned the door knob. Panicing, Ginny threw herself under one of the beds.  
"If I had turned just a bit earlier, I think I would have caught the snitch twenty-minutes in," Harry told Ron as they entered the room.  
"What position do you think they'd put me in if I make the team next year?" Ron asked.  
"I reckon, a chaser," Harry said, sitting down on the bed that Ginny was under.  
"Really?" Ron queried. "D'you think I'd make a good chaser?"  
"No," Harry began, "it's just we have two chasers graduating this year. It'll be the only position open."  
Ginny saw Ron's feet walk over to his trunk and pull out pajamas. Even though she would only see feet if Harry changed, she wasn't taking any chances. Ginny closed her eyes and just listened.  
"Speaking of positions open," Ron said, "isn't the team captain graduating this year?"  
"Yes, she is," Harry confirmed.  
"With an opening like that, who do you think they'll pick?" Ron asked.  
"Since I have been longest on the team," Harry explained, "it is likely to be me, but I'm not going to get my hopes up."  
"They'll have to pick you, Harry!" Ron excalimed.  
There was a pause, in which Ginny heard the springs of Harry's bed uncoil. He had gotten off. She opened her eyes and watched his feet walk over to the window.  
"You think we should see Hagrid?" Harry asked. "We haven't seen him in a while."  
"Late night cup of tea?" Ron queried. "Sounds good to me."  
Harry and Ron's feet walked over to the door and left the room. Ginny listened for a moment, making sure no one had come in when they went out. There wasn't a sound. Ginny pulled herself out from under Harry's bed. She sprinted to his chest.  
"This is it," she breathed.  
"I can't believe I forgot it," she heard Harry's muffled voice say just behind the door.  
Ginny jumped under Harry's bed again. The door opened and Harry came in. He opened his chest, moved some things around and then pulled something out.  
"How did I expect to leave Hogwarts without my cloak," Harry called to Ron, who stood in the door way.  
"C'mon, Harry," Ron urged. "It's late. We don't even know if Hagrid's awake."  
Harry and Ron shut the door behind them. Ginny just lay under the bed, ridiculing herself for having been too slow to get the cloak. 


	9. A Good Intrigue

Chapter IX: A Good Intrigue  
  
  
The Great Hall was nearly empty the morning of Christmas holiday. Ginny lugged her chest over to the Gryffindor table. Amilia and her older brother, Josh, were playing wizards chess at the end of the table. Ginny left her chest and walked up to them.  
"Off to the Burrow," Ginny announced.   
"You still haven't got.." Amilia glanced at her brother, "that one thing."  
She was talking about the invisibility cloak and Ginny knew it.   
"I guess I'll just have to get it after the holiday," Ginny told her.  
"Do I want to know what ruddy thing you two are gibbering about?" Josh asked.  
"No," Ginny and Amilia said at the same time.  
"Carriage are loading up," Ron informed, walking up to them. Harry accompanied him. Both were pulling along chests. Ginny looked down at Harry's chest.  
"Actually going home this holiday?" Ginny asked.  
"Not exactly," Harry smiled.  
"He's spending the holiday with us," Ron blurted.  
Ginny and Amilia looked at each other.  
"Since when?" Ginny asked.  
"Mum sent an owl this morning," Ron explained. "She said she wouldn't let Harry spend another Christmas at Hogwarts."  
"It's a pity thing," Harry added. "I suppose she's sorry that I am so pathetic."  
"Now really, Harry," Ginny began, "anyone would pick Hogwarts over that lot you live with."  
"I suppose you don't have to wait 'till after the holiday," Amilia whispered to Ginny. "Just get the cloak over Christmas."  
Ginny looked back at her. Amilia raised her eyebrows and gave Ginny an insinuating smile.  
"Not that again!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"Not what?" Ron asked.  
"I was just-," Amilia began.  
Ginny put her hand over Amilia's mouth, saying, "You've gotten me in enough mess."  
Harry, Ron, and Josh stared at the two girls. Ginny smiled sheepishly.  
"Girl talk," Ginny stated. "Hard to understand, isn't it?"  
"Anyway," Ron said, changing the subject, "Harry's bringing the Thunder Hawk 300 so we can practice on it. That'll be fun, won't it, Gin?"  
"You're going to play Quidditch in the snow?" Ginny questioned. "You'll both freeze."  
"C'mon, Gin," Ron laughed. "Where's your sense of adventure?"  
"Besides that," Ginny went on as if Ron hadn't said a word, "that broom is demented."  
"I can handle it," Harry assured her.  
Ginny stopped her argument even though she wasn't convinced.  
"We'd better hurry," Ron said. "Everyone else is already in the carriages."  
Amilia and Josh left thier chess game and they all picked up thier trunks and started pulling them to the Entrance Hall. Harry invited Josh and "his little sister" to squeeze into a carriage with Harry, Ginny, Hermione, who had joined them in the Entrance Hall, and Ron. Josh and Amilia accepted and they all got into one carriage.  
"What d'you think, Josh?" Ron asked. "What possition in Quidditch would I play best at?"  
"Well, George and Fred were brilliant Beaters," Josh stated. "But Charlie was a great Keeper. Of course, you are built more like Percy and Bill. They had more brains then tallent on the Quidditch field. And, well, you're not...I mean, you don't have...I'd have to see you play to judge for sure."  
Josh cleared his throat and gazed out the carriage window.  
"I see," said Ron.  
Things were silent for a while, in which Hermione held Ron's hand. Ginny watched suspiciously as Hermione caressed the red hairs on the back of Ron's neck. Ginny raised her eyebrows at this. Amilia started giggling.  
"I think they're definating going out," Amilia whispered into Ginny's ear.  
Ginny tried to hold back a snicker.  
"What are you two talking about now?" Josh droned.  
"Nothing," Amilia giggled.  
"Girls," Josh sighed in annoyance.  
Harry smiled slightly, watching the girls' giggle session.  
The carriage reached the Hogmede station in no time. Harry and Ron pulled the trunk off the carriage for the girls. Hermione smiled at Ron as he handed her her trunk. Amilia and Ginny giggled at this. Josh rolled his eyes, starting off toward the train. Amilia and Ginny followed him. Hermione, Ron, and Harry brought up the rear.   
"Going home, Harry?"   
Ginny turned around, clutching Amilia's arm. Cho had joined the slow trio.   
"Is that..is that-" Amilia sputtered.  
"Yes it is," Ginny grumbled.  
"I'm going to the Weasley's for Christmas," Harry told Cho.  
"How fun," Cho said, glaring toward Ginny.   
"What's her probelm?" Amilia asked.  
Ginny stared into Cho's vicious almond eyes foe a moment. Quickly, Ginny pulled Amilia on to the train. They rushed to a compartment.  
"What-what are you doing?" Amilia asked.  
"I think she knows," Ginny blurted, glancing into the hall.  
"Knows what?" Amilia began and the gasped. "You mean she knows that we know?"   
"Must be," Ginny said. "Why else would she give me a look like that?"  
"What would she do to us?" Amilia whispered.  
"I don't know," Ginny admitted.  
Ginny and Amilia watched form thier window as Cho, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got aboard the train. They, then, glanced into the hall. Cho and Harry went into a compartment with a few Ravenclaw girls. Ron and Hermione joined neville Longbottum. Ginny supposed that Ron was no longer threatened by him.  
"Now what?" Amilia asked.  
"Doesn't matter," Ginny stated. "There's nothing we can do unless Cho's bat chases Harry out of that compartment again. Besides that, we have no reason to worry. All of Ravenclaw can't be in on this. I'm sure he's safe as long as those other girls are in there."  
Amilia nodded.  
They sat down calmly.  
"What d'you want to talk about?" Amilia asked.  
Ginny shrugged, staring out the window as the station slowly went passed.  
"How do you think Cho found out?" Amilia queried.  
Ginny looked at Amilia.  
"I'm not sure."  
"Who could have told her?" Amilia questioned. "Maybe Ernie-"  
"How would Ernie find out?" Ginny snapped.  
"You know how nosey and suspicious he is," Amilia said.  
"I don't think it was him," Ginny muttered. "Cho might have just figured it out."  
"Maybe she heard you following her on Halloween," Amilia suggested.  
"No, she knew before that," Ginny told her.  
"What do you mean?" Amilia asked.  
"The day I saw her wearing Gebo, she looked at me so smugly," Ginny explained. "She, also, purposefully bumped into me."  
"Listen to yourself," Amilia commanded. "That was the day you saw her wearing Gebo."   
"Yes, I said that."  
"How could she know we knew before we even knew?" Amilia asked.  
Ginny thought about it.  
"Good point," she said.  
"There must be another reason why she doesn't like you," Amilia told her.   
"Why wouldn't she like me?"  
"Wait!" Amilia exclaimed. "She glared at you today when Harry said he was going to your house for the holiday. What happened before she bumped you in the hall?"  
"I was talking to Harry," Ginny stated. "He was about to ask me something."  
Amilia grinned, saying, "Do you see what this means?"  
"No," Ginny said, looking perplexed.  
"Cho is jealous," Amilia declared.  
"Of me?" Ginny laughed. "That's ubserd!"  
"Yes," Amilia insisted. "Harry was probably going to ask you to the dance. Cho had to stop him. Now he's going to your house. She's upset at you because you're taking Harry's attention and ruining her plan."  
"You must be crazy," Ginny commented. "You and Cho and that stupid broom should have a demetia party."  
"You're in denial," Amilia assured her. "Harry likes you. You just don't realize it."  
Ginny just shook her head.   
"Ouch! Ruddy bat!"  
Amilia and Ginny ran to the hall. Harry was leaving Cho's compartment.  
"Wait, Harry!" Cho exclaimed.   
"I'm sorry, Cho," Harry appologized, "but that bat has it in for me."  
"Just like the broom," Amilia whispered.  
Ginny looked back at Amilia. Suddenly, Ginny pulled her into the compartment and stared at her.  
"What?" Ginny said urgantly.  
"The broom has it in for him too," Amilia clearified. "The bat and the broom.  
"The bat and the broom," Ginny repeated. "It's a sign."  
"A sign?"  
"Fate is trying to tell Harry something," Ginny explained. "Cho's bat keeps biting him and the broom Cho got him to buy keeps throwing him off."  
"I guess the bat should join the demetia party," Amilia giggled.  
"This is serious," Ginny said, holding back a laugh.  
"Harry doesn't believe in fate," Amilia informed.  
"Well, I do," Ginny whispered.  
Amilia raised her eyebrows expectantly.  
"Does fate think you and Harry Potter should be together?" Amilia asked.  
"I don't know," Ginny admitted.  
"Ask it," Amilia suggested.  
Ginny glanced at Amilia and then pulled her rune stones out.   
"Fine," she said, "I will."  
Using the Norn spread, Ginny lined three stones up.   
"What does it say?" Amilia asked.  
"Algiz represents an important element of the past," Ginny explained, pointing to the left stone. "Algiz is the Elk. The elk is the object of the hunt, and hence Algiz speaks to the pursuit of goals and the thrill of that pursuit. Also, Algiz represents the protective sanctuary. This is a place to feel the full pain and not to shy away, for there is a lesson here. The meditation here is to focus on the marks on our past to direct us in our future plans."  
"The persuit can be your crush on Harry Potter," Amilia voiced. "So you should meditate about the past."  
"I suppose so," Ginny agreed. "The right rune represents the critical element of the future. It is Teiwaz, the spiritual warrior. This is the protector of the warrior and the giver of victory. For meditiation, this rune is best known for gaining strength in overcoming an adversarial situation."  
"Cho," Amilia said simply.   
"The third stone is blank," Ginny informed. "Therefore, The Unknowable is what represents a deciding element of the present. The unknowable is the black hole of knowledge. It is our darkest fears and represents the nothingness we may come from and may return to. Use meditation on this concept to confront-"  
"It's upside down," Amilia blurted.  
"What?" Ginny questioned.  
"The stone," Amilia pointed out.  
"Hey, you're right," Ginny gasped.  
She turned over the third stone. Her eyes widened when she saw that familiar "X" symbol. A chill ran down Ginny's spine.  
"What is it?" Amilia asked.  
"It's Gebo."  
"What-what is that supposed to mean?" Amilia stuttered.  
"Gebo means," Ginny began slowly, "gebo is the gift of harmonic relationships.  
When we acknowledge our destiny, then we have harmony. Any relationship can work out as long as we know how to maneuver through contentious situations. This is a powerful rune for the rune spell caster, for the one who understands this force can have great power of influence. We need to meditate on the magic of working with knowing our destiny and surrendering to it to allow us to set us up for good things to come."  
"First you meditate about the past, then you surrender to your destiny, and then you defeat Cho," Amilia listed. "So...that doesn't exactly answer your question."  
"It's telling me how to find out for myself," Ginny explained.  
"You can't know whether you belong with Harry Potter or not unless you do all that?" Amilia asked.  
The Hogwarts Express began to slow down. Ginny and Amilia jumped to thier feet.  
"This is it," Ginny whispered. "What am I supposed to do?"  
"Get that cloak!" Amilia exclaimed.   
Ginny nodded.   
Amilia and Ginny hugged and then got thier trunks from under thier seats.  
"I'll see you at Hogwarts," Ginny said as they got off the train.  
"Don't have too good a time," Amilia smiled. "I know you're looking forward to watching Harry Potter sleep."  
Ginny silently laughed, shaking her head.  
"Maybe he wears Owl shorts to bed," Amilia proposed, running off toward her parents.  
Ginny turned and watched Harry, Ron and Hermione get off the train. She pulled her chest in thier direction. By the time she had got there it was only Harry.  
"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked him.  
"Saying goodbye," He told her, raising his eyebrows.  
Ginny gave him a puzzled look.   
"C'mere," He whispered, climbing back on the train.   
Ginny left her trunk and followed Harry. He peeked into the first compartment on the left and the pointed at it. Ginny crouched down beside Harry and looked inside too. Ron and Hermione stood inside. They were hugging, apperently, tightly. Holiday was only a week. There was no need for such sorrow. Ofc ourse, Ginny felt that way everytime she had to say goodbye to Harry. If only thier goodbyes were as intimate. Ginny glanced up at Harry and then back in the compartment. Hermione pulled away from Ron and ran her hand down his cheek. Ron leaned and kissed her. Ginny gasped quite loudly. Quickly, Harry took Ginny's hand and pulled her off the train.  
"Sorry, I just-" Ginny breathed.  
"I know," Harry said. "It's alright."  
Ginny looked into Harry's stuningly green eyes and smiled.  
"Ginny, dear!" Mrs. Wealsey called from across the platform.  
Mrs. Weasley came over to Harry and Ginny.  
"Where's Ron?" She asked.  
"He's-er," Harry stammered.  
"He's socializing," Ginny blurted, glancing at Harry.  
Harry smiled, "Yeah, socializing."   
"Mum!" Ron gasped form the train door.  
Harry and Ginny looked back and him and Hermione.   
"There's no time for all that, you two!" Mrs. Wealsey exclaimed. "You knew we were waiting. And you go off fraternizing."  
Ron turned red and Harry and Ginny started laughing.  
"It means hobnob, Ron," Hermione whispered.  
"Oh," Ron sighed.   
"C'mon then," Mrs. Weasley ordered.   
Ron stepped off the train, still holding Hermione's hand.  
"I'll be needing that," Hermione said, refering to her hand.  
"Sorry," Ron appologized. "I'll see you at Hogwarts then."  
"Bye," She giggled.  
Ron, Harry, and Ginny followed Mrs. Weasley off the platform and to the muggle world, eyeing Ron, teasingly.   
"What're you two smiling about?" Ron snapped to Harry and Ginny in the car.  
"Nothing," Harry assured him.  
"Were we smiling?" Ginny asked. "Maybe you're just seeing all smiles."  
Harry chuckled.  
"Just let me in on the joke, alright?" Ron demanded.  
"What joke?" Harry asked.   
"Nevermind," Ron grumbled. "If you two want to have an intrigue, that's fine with me."  
It wasn't much fun teasing him after that. Ginny watched out the window, looking for Ottery St. Catchpole. She missed her bed and her own room.   
The reached the Burrow not too long later. Things were too quiet as they got out of the car. Ginny wondered if Ron was really mad about the joke. Harry followed him up to his room. If anyone could patch things up, it was Harry. 


	10. Horace Jobblestone

Chapter X: Horace Jobblestone  
  
Unpacking was a delight. Ginny pulled things that had been stuffed in that old trunk for four months and gently put them away in thier rightful drawers and shelfs. It wasn't much comfort that she would have to pack everything back up again in a week. That was probably why Harry and Ron had decided not to unpack at all. It was better for Ginny that way. She would have no idea where in Ron's room Harry would stick his invisibility cloak.  
Ginny heard voices trickle down the stairs from Ron's room. She tried her hardest to resist the temptation to go up so she could hear the voices better. She knew for sure that she would debate with herself for a while and then finally decide to go up and listen. Unfortunately, at that point she would have missed half of the conversation. She would be utterly lost and there would have been no point in listening at all. So instead of making herself go through the disappointment, she resolved to just go up and listen.  
She slipped through her door and stepped lightly up the stairs. The voices got louder, but she still couldn't hear the words. Ginny pressed her ear against Ron's door.  
"It's sure great about you and Hermione," Harry said. "I mean, I never would have imagined it."  
"Is it that hard to believe that Hermione could like me?" Ron asked defensively.  
"I didn't mean it that way," Harry assured. "I just meant that there was no sign of an attraction all these years. It seemed to sort of come out of the blue."  
"Are you kidding?" Ron questioned. "I've liked Hermione since fourth year."  
"You never told me," Harry informed.   
Ron was silent.  
"I told you about Cho, didn't I?" Harry told him.  
"Well, the thing with Hermione is-" Ron began. "She's not an ordinary girl."  
"No one could call her ordinary," Harry laughed. Then he stopped. "Some girls are so extraordinary that they're alluring."   
"Are we still talking about Hermione?" Ron asked.  
"Listen, Ron," Harry began, "Hermione's my friend."  
"So I am," Ron said, sounding a little confused.  
"But you never thought of asking me if I had a problem with it all," Harry stated.  
"C'mon, Harry," Ron said. "It's not like she's your sister."  
"If she was my sister," Harry breathed, "then you would've asked me."  
"That's a given, isn't it?" Ron queried.   
"Of course," Harry blurted.   
"She's not your sister, you know?" Ron notified.  
"I know," Harry admitted.  
"Then what are we talking about?" Ron asked.  
Ginny was wondering that same thing. What was Harry getting at?   
"Is there something on your mind?" Ron queried.  
"Yes, there is," Harry said quietly.  
"And what is that?"  
Ginny pressed her entire body against the door, feeling that would somehow help her hear better.  
"Well, I was just wondering..." Harry began. "See, there is someone who I think I... I mean, I been wanting to...Well, I-"  
"C'mon, Harry," Ron snapped. "Spit it out already."  
"Ron, Ginny, Harry!"  
Ginny jumped, her heart pounding.  
"Dinner's ready!"  
Ginny sprinted down stairs, hoping to get into the kitchen before Harry and Ron came out of his room. Mrs. Wealsey had made hot borscht and was dishing it up when Ginny cascaded into the room. She immediately took her seat and stared at her bowl.   
"In a hurry, are we?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
"Yes, yes," Ginny blurted. "Very good soup today."  
Mrs. Weasley eyed her suspiciously.  
The boys came in a minute or two later. They were whispering to one another and sat in thier seats.  
"Just forget it," Ginny barely heard Harry say.  
Ron gave him a puzzled look. Ginny supposed that Harry and Ron hadn't gotten much more clearity in thier conversation since she stopped listening.   
"Dad still working late?" Ginny asked, observing the empty chair at the head of the table.   
"He's at the ," Mrs. Weasley explained. Seeing the alarm in the faces of the three teenagers, she quickly added, "He's visiting a friend."  
"Which friend?" Ron queried.  
"Horace Jobblestone," Mrs. Weasley told them.  
"Not Jobblestone!" Ron shouted. "He's been Dad partner for two and a half years. What happened to him?"  
"I'm really not sure," Mrs. Weasley said. "All your father would tell me was that there was an incident with a family hierloom, a spear."  
Ginny stared into her soup. The largely-chopped potatoes and tender meat didn't seem very appealing at the moment. She looked up at Harry. Apparent by his untouched bowl of soup, Harry didn't seem appitized by the food either. She supposed that they shared a loss of appitite during somber conversations. He looked more distracted then distressed, though.  
"Are you going to let me ride your Thunder Hawk, Harry?" Ron asked, shoveling spoonfuls of soup to his mouth.  
Ginny wondered how he could be thinking about a broom.  
"Ride at your own risk, Ron," Harry advised.   
"Risk?" Mrs. Weasley repeated. "What d'you mean?"  
"That broom isn't stable," Harry informed.  
"Stable?"  
"That's it, Mum," Ron assured. "Just gave Harry a bit of trouble."  
"It hasn't calmed down?" Mrs. Weasley gasped.  
"It's alright, Mum," Ron said. "Harry's not hurt, are you?"  
"Not at the moment," Harry replied.  
Ginny snorted.  
"If that broom isn't safe then you won't be riding it," Mrs. Weasley ordered.  
"It's safe, Mum," Ron whinned. "Isn't it, Harry? Ginny?"  
Ginny opened her mouth but nothing came out. She looked at Harry. He looked a little tense.  
"It hasn't perminently injured me," Harry assured.  
Mrs. Weasley cast her eyes on Ginny.  
"It...the broom...," Ginny sputtered. "Harry...er..."  
Ginny wasn't sure what to do. This was one of those moral descisions. Ron's safety was faced against his wrath and boredom. His wrath was really not a big deal. What could he do to her? His boredom was less of an issue. The real problem was that Harry had implied the broom to be safe. Did he expect her to do the same?  
Ginny looked at Harry. He just looked expectantly, not implying one way of answering or another. Ron looked as if getting really frustrated.  
"It..." Ginny began, "it could have killed Harry on the feild."  
Ron pounded his fist on the table.  
"Mum, that broom is the latest model!" Ron shouted, standing up. "They've worked out every possible probelm in the design and-"  
"This one must have a flaw," Mrs. Weasley said calmly.  
"Brooms like that don't have flaws!" Ron snapped.  
"How do you account for that Quidditch match then?" Ginny asked.  
"I don't know," Ron huffed.  
"What if there's a curse on it?" Mrs. Weasley voiced.  
Ginny looked at Harry. He was rubbing his finger over his lightening-shaped scar and staring uncomfortably into his soup. Ginny bit her lip and wished that she hadn't answered Ron's question.   
"I am not to see you riding that broom," Mrs. Weasely shot at Ron. "Is that clear?"  
Ron fell into his chair and pouted, his livid face red as his hair. Ginny wondered why Hermione would find interest in someone so temperamental. Then she remembered her own temperament and felt pity for herself in the thought of how Harry could ever like her.  
  
Mr. Weasley hadn't arrived yet by the time dinner was over. Ron had stormed to his room, while Harry just placidly followed. Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley wash the dishes and then went up to her own room. It wasn't long before she heard yelling from Ron's room. It was just Ron. He was explaining something in an infurated tone. Harry's tolerant voice came in every once in a while. Ginny could not make out the words. Luckily, this didn't seem like a conversation she would be much interested in.  
Ginny put on her nightgown and sank into her bed covers. After a while of her fretting as she stared at the ceiling, Ron's voice faded.   
  
**************  
  
Ginny was surprised when she came to breakfast and saw her dad there. He looked very tired, leaning on the table and playing with his runny eggs. Ginny ran over to him and hugged him.  
"Ginny," Mr. Weasley yawned. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," Ginny assured him. "How's Jobbelstone?"  
"Horrible," Mr. Weasley sighed. "It wasn't just the spear. He now seems to have lost his will to live. He won't eat adn he is growing very pale."  
"Why?" Ginny gasped.  
"I don't know," Mr. Weasley said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his sinses. "I may be a spell or he could just not feel worth anything in that condition."  
"A spell?"  
"Perhaps the spear had a spell on it," Mr. Weasley guessed. "Other then just the urge to attack it might have been dosed with a negligible potion."   
"Like chemical warfare?" Ginny asked.  
"Chemical warfare?" Mr. Weasley retorted. "Where did you hear about that?"  
"Harry," Ginny answered simply.  
"It's not exactly like chemical warfare, Ginny," Mr. Weasley corrected. "Chemical warfare has to do with airborn viruses and muggle-made illnesses put in a city's water supply."  
"They can kill cities at a time?" Ginny questioned.  
"That's muggles," Mr. Weasley told her. "Death Eaters may use tactics close to that, but thier potions will be much worse them muggle chemicals."  
Ginny just stared at Mr. Weasley. Harry and Ron walked intot he room.  
"Hey!" Mr Weasley exclaimed. "How would you kids like to join me to the Ministry's secure infirmary?"  
"And see all those grossly sick people?" Ron asked. "No way!"  
"Oh, come on," Mr. Weasley pleaded. "Harry, will you come with me?"  
"I suppose," Harry agreed. "I'm not sure why you want me to go."  
"Can I count on you, Ginny?" Mr. Weasley queried as if Harry hadn't made his second responce.  
"Sure," Ginny told him.  
"Arthur, do you really think that is a good idea?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "That is a secure place."  
"I have already talked to the minister," Mr. Weasley assured her. "Everything is cleared."  
Mrs. Weasley gave him a look of disapproval.  
"Molly, isn't imperative that I have Harry there," Mr. Weasley said.  
Ginny began to feel less important.  
"Why must I-" Harry began.  
"C'mon," Mr. Weasley interrupted.  
He put one arm around Ginny and the other around Harry. The three walked to the car together and got in.  
"Are there going to be people with freaky desieses there?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah," Mr. Weasley replied, "but we're not going to see them."  
"Who are we seeing?" Harry queried.  
"Horace Jobblestone," Mr. Weasley said.  
"Your partner?"   
Mr. Weasley nodded.  
Harry looked more confused then ever. Ginny wasn't sure why her father wanted HArry to see his dying partner, either. She just suffered her confusion in slience, though.  
Mr. Weasley drove to a large building, standing in the midst of Ottery St. Catchpole park. Muggled walked right passed it without noticing it was there. Ginny, harry, and Mr. Weasley got out of the car and headed for the building. It seemed so steril anad deserted inside. Ginny didn't even see one nerse as they walked through the endless halls and went up staircase after staircase. Finally, Mr. Weasley knocked on a door.  
"Horace?"  
There was no answer. Mr. Weasley opened the door and went in. Ginny and Harry reluctantly followed. A frail, balding man lay in a bed against the wall. He stared out of glassy, empty eyes. He clutched a blanket close to him. Mr. Weasley pulled something form his pocket as he approached his partner.  
"Brought you a hotdog, bud," Mr. Wealsey told him.  
The glassy eyes moved toward Mr. Weasley.  
"Are you hungry?"   
"No," Jobblestone croaked. "There is no hope-no hope."  
"There's hope, Horace," Mr. Weasley assured him.  
"He's won," Jobblestone rambled. "We should we even try to defeat him. No one can defeat him."  
Mr. Weasley motion Harry to come closer. Harry swallowed hard and walked over to the hospital bed.  
"I brought someone to see you," Mr. Weasley informed Jobblestone.  
"Who is it?"   
Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him to his knees.  
"Look who I brought you," Mr. Weasley told Jobblestone.  
"Who?"  
Mr. Weasley slowly pulled Harry's bangs away from his forehead. Jobblestone's eyes widened as he saw the lightening scar.  
"My word!" Jobblestone muttered, tears comming to his eyes. "It's Harry Potter."  
Mr. Weasley nodded.  
Jobblestone reached out and touched Harry's scar.  
"My boy!" He cried. "You are here."  
Mr. Weasley let Harry's bangs go. Jobblestone proped himself on his elbow just staring at Harry, the queerest smile spreading across his face. Mr. Weasley slowly raised the hogdog to Jobblestone. He took it and began to eat it.   
"I knew it would work," Mr. Weasley whispered.  
As they left the hospital room, Harry asked, "What happened in there?"  
"Horace found hope," was all Mr. Weasley would say.  
Harry looked at Ginny. She smiled at him, knowing that he gave that man his life back. Harry just looked confused.  
  
*************  
  
Ginny's eyes shot open. There wasn't a single sound in the entire house. Not even the ghoul in the attack was rustling. It was perfect silence and her best chance. Ginny slipped out of her bed. Making sure to miss the creaking spots on the floor, she slid her bare feet along the ground and out her door. In the darkened hall, Ginny gently stepped up the steps. Ron's door was slightly open.   
"Quietus," she whispered, rendering the door squeakless.  
Ginny pushed the door open slowly and peered into Ron's room. Harry lay on a sleeping bag next to Ron's bed. Harry's untidy hair was sticking up everywhere, making his pale scare very apparent. Ginny stepped into the room carefully, looking down at Harry. He looked so peaceful and sweet. Ginny smiled.  
"I miss you," Harry mumbled in his sleep.  
"Sure," Ginny whispered, "you should miss her over holiday. That's only because she has bewitched you."  
Ginny began to look around for Harry's chest. She checked the closet and only found Ron's chest. Turning around, she glanced about the room curiously.  
"I'm sorry," Harry muttered.  
"Do you always talk in your sleep this much?" Ginny asked, searching through Ron's drawers. "I wonder what you're sorry for. You give her anything and everything she wants."  
Harry turned over and said, "I want to tell you."  
"Oh, tell me," Ginny giggled. "This ought to be good."  
Ginny looked under Ron's bed. Harry's chest was shoved under there. With all her might, Ginny pulled the chest out and gently lifted the top. His books and robes filled the chest. She pushed around stuff until she saw a gorgeously designed cloth. It had to be the invisibility cloak. Ginny reached in a pulled out the cloak and then pushed the chest back under Ron's bed. She clutched the cloak and went to stand up but was pulled back to the ground. She noticed that she had closed the chest on the cloak. Climbing under the bed, she pulled at the cloth.  
"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.  
"Yes I know that," Ginny said through her teeth as she pulled. "Move on to something new."  
Harry groaned, "Oh, Ginny."  
"What!" Ginny shouted, pulling the cloak free and bumping her head on Ron's bed.  
"What was that?" Ron asked suddenly.  
Ginny ran from the room and into the safety of her own room. Breathing hard, she pressed her back against her door.  
"Did Harry just say my name?" Ginny asked herself. "He couldn't have been talking about me. That's impossible. There's no way that Harry likes me." 


	11. The Weasley Family Reunion

Chapter XI: The Weasley Family Reunion  
  
Ginny spent the whole of the next morning in the bathroom. She tried her hair in a million styles before she decided to leave it plain and down. After that, she simply was horrified by how much her face resembled a knome's. The reason for her frantic actions was the near future arrival of her brothers. She hadn't seen all of them together for so long that she was sure her mother would take pictures. And, of course, Ginny had to look her best for the pictures.  
"Ginny, you've been fooling in there all morning!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Would you come out and help me with these rolls?"  
"Rolls?" Ginny repeated.   
"Yes, you're going to help me with Christmas supper!"   
"What!" Ginny exclaimed, busting through the door.  
Mrs. Weasley stood in front of her, wearing an apron and a perturbed expression.  
"You heard me," Mrs. Weasley said.  
"I can't help you," Ginny argued. "I just got ready for-"  
"You look just the same as when you went in there," Mrs. Weasley commented.  
"Thanks, that's flattering," Ginny said sarcasticaaly.   
"I need crushed blueberries now," Mrs. Weasley informed.  
"What's Ron going to do?" Ginny asked.  
"Harry and Ron are cleaning the backyard," Mrs. Weasley told her.   
Ginny dismally walked into the kitchen.   
"You use to like helping me," Mrs. Weasley voiced.  
"That was when I had nothing better to do," Ginny shot back as she took the bowl of blueberries.   
"And fooling with your hair is more productive then making Christmas dinner with your mother?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
"Productive?" Ginny began. "We are sitting here and making food that's just going to be digested and...disposed. I don't find that productive. On the other hand, I was beautifying myself. This will result in the captivation of a guy, which will lead to marriage. I will produce a future generation someday. I think that is much more productive then feeding a bunch of unavailable guys whom I am related to."  
Ginny spun around and started to crush the blueberries with a large wooden spoon. mRs. Weasley was silent a long while before she started rolling out dough. Ginny glance out the window. Harry and Ron were using tornado charms to clear the snow from off the back yard. Harry directed his tornado toward Ron. Ron was suddenly caught in the drift a moment. In retaliation, Ron spurted his snow all over Harry. Ginny giggled as Harry pulled himself from the heap. The way Harry's ebony hair gently ruffled in the wind made Ginny stop her spoon movements. She leaned against the window and just stared at Harry. His elated smile was terribly contageous. Ginny was infected with the giggles.   
"What on Earth are you doing, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.  
"Nothing," Ginny blurted, continuing her crushing motion with the spoon.   
Mrs. Weasley turned back to her kneeding. Ginny's eyes wandered slowly to the window. Harry and Ron now seemed to be arguing. Ron looked at the kitchen window. Ginny ducked. She slowly stood back up. Ron ran off toward the shed. He took the Thunder Hawk from beside it. Ginny gasped. Harry leaned agaist the garden gate and twiddled his wand. As Ron mounted the broom, it started flying before he could kick off. Ron and the broom flew out of Ginny's veiw. "I think those berries are crushed enough," Mrs. Weasley said.   
Ginny spun around and handed the blueberries to Mrs. Weasley.   
"Charm that pie, will you?" Mrs Weasley ordered. "I don't have enough room in the oven. Do it carefully. No dodling."  
Ginny pulled her wand out of her pocket. She pointed it at the pie and said, "Enfernium." A torch-like fire came blasting from the end of her wand. Ginny ran the fire along the pie. In seconds it was a golden brown. As Ginny set the pie on the windowsill to cool, she saw Ron swoop by on the broom. Harry was standing in the middle of the yard and starring up in awe.   
"Mum!"  
Ginny and Mrs. Weasley put down what they were doing and went into the livingroom. George and Laurel had arrived by floo powder. Mrs. Weasley hugged George.  
"Mum, this is my Bunny," George introduced. "Laurel Randell."  
"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," Laurel greeted.  
Mrs. Weasley, barely taller then Laurel, took her hand.  
Suddenly, Fred, looking very much like George in every way, apparated out of nowhere.   
"Fred!" George exclaimed.  
The twins hugged each other.   
"Where are the rugrats, Fred?" George asked.  
"Jennifer has spellfluenza," Fred explained. "Carmen decided to stay home to take care of her."  
"Sick on Christmas," George began. "That can't be much fun for the little tykes."   
"You should have brought them all," Mrs. Weasley told Fred. "I could take care of the little ones."  
"It's alright, Mum," Fred assured her. "I won't be able to stay the night is all. Besides if you were taking care of Jennifer and Arthur, who would make dinner."  
"Speaking of dinner," George said, licking his lips.   
"It's not ready," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "And don't you two go tasting."  
"Us?" Fred asked looking shocked.  
"Why, we wouldn't dare," George asssured her.   
"Sure you wouldn't," Ginny said under her breath.   
"Can I help with dinner at all?" Laurel offered.  
"I can't ask you to do that," Mrs. Weasley explained.  
"Please, I don't believe twin prattle will be very much interesting," Laurel said.  
"Alright, then," Mrs. Weasley agreed.  
Laurel followed Mrs. Weasley and Ginny in to the kitchen.  
"How's George's joke shop going?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she handed Laurel a mixing bowl.  
"It's going alright," Laurel told her. "It's not as popular as, say, Zonko's, but he gets along. He always talks about how many people use to come when Fred had put in with him. Thier like one brain, I think. They come up with wonderful things together, but alone, George hasn't any more ides for good jokes."  
"Fred is happy at the ministry," Mrs. Weasley said. "He's one of the best Auror out there."  
"I've talked to George," Laurel informed. "He's not interested in a job at the ministry."  
Mixing and pouring was the only noise for a while.  
"Blimey!" Laurel shouted.  
Ginny jumped.  
"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
"Is that Harry Potter?" Laurel exclaimed.  
Mrs. Weasley and Ginny looked out the window. Harry was using the tornado charm, gaain, to clean the snow. Ginny supposed that he got bored watching Ron play on the Thunder Hawk, so he went back to work.   
"Yes, it is," Mrs. Weasley told her. "Didn't George tell you he was a friend of the family?"  
"Why, yes, he did," Laurel explained. "He does tend to joke a bit. I didn't think he was being truthful. I thought he was just trying to impress me."  
"No, we've known Harry for almost six years," Mrs. Weasley informed.  
"Do you think that I could talk to him?" Laurel asked.  
"I don't see why not," Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Don't, like, try to please him or ask for his autograph or anything," Ginny advised. "He really doesn't like reconition very much."  
Laurel walked out the back door and went to talk to Harry.   
"When's Bill, Charlie and Percy going to get here?" Ginny asked Mrs. Weasley.  
"I haven't the foggiest," Mrs. Weasley admitted. "Actually, Charlie has been caught up with his work. If he decides to come, he won't be able to make it until late."  
Ginny looked out the window at Laurel and Harry. They were talking a bit when a tall and austere redhead walked up to them. He was followed by a witch with light brown hair and a small child in her arms. It was Percy, Penelope and Percy Jr. Percy shook hands with Harry.   
"Mum, Percy's here," Ginny infomred.  
"Where is he?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
"In the back yard with Harry," Ginny explained.  
"Well, lets go welcome them," Mrs Weasley insited, putting down her mixing bowla dn hurrying out the back door.   
Ginny wiped he hands and followed.  
"Percy, Percy!" Mrs. Weasley called, running out to them.   
"Hello, Mother," Percy greeted.  
"Oh, little Percy is so big," Mrs. Weasley commented.  
"Grammy, Grammy, where foo?" little Percy asked.  
"Why, dinner will be done soon," Mrs. Weasley assured him.  
Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny was suddenly aware of the flour all over her front and the disheveled mess of hair pinned on top of her head.  
"Is Bill and Fred here?" the older Percy asked. "Percival has much been looking forward to seeing his cousins."  
"Fred came alone," Mrs. Weasley told him. "Jennifer has the flu. And Bill has not arrived yet."  
"Pity," Percy said. "I'm afraid Percival will get quite bored without any other kids here."  
"I could play with him," Harry offered.  
"Why, Harry, you are sixteen," Percy gasped.  
"Just because you grow old doesn't mean you have to grow up," Harry said, smiling at Percy Jr.  
"Very well," Percy agreed as Penelope set Percy Jr. on the ground. "No snow ball fights."  
"Ahhh!" Harry and little Percy whinned.  
Ginny giggled.  
"C'mon, Percy," Harry urged Percy Jr. "Let's capture some gnomes."  
"Yeah," Percy Jr. squealed.  
Harry took little Percy's hand and they ran over to the garden.  
The rest of the company went inside the house. Percy, Fred, and George reminised about old times. George and Fre reminded Percy of the time they bewitched his head boy badge to say "Big Head Boy." Percy didn't find it any more amuzing now then he did then.   
Penelope helped Ginny, Laurel, and Mrs. Weasley with making dinner. Once dinner was done, Mrs. Weasley called to harry, Ron, and Percy Jr. to come in. Ginny spied Ron landing the Thunder Hawk out the window.   
"Grammy!" A small voice called from the livingroom.   
"Penelope and Laurel, will you please set everything out on the table?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Ginny, come with me."  
Ginny followed Mrs. Weasley into the living room. A five-year-old brunette girl stood there, holding a small baby and the hand of a two-year-old redhead.  
"We're here, Grammy!" The brunette said.  
"Oh, Whitney," Mrs. Weasley began, "where's your mum and dad?"  
"They said give you this note," the brunette told her.   
Mrs Weasley took the note and read it alloud, "Dear Mum, I'm sorry I had to miss your wonderful Christmas dinner, but Mary and I really need to spend some time alone together. With my work and the kids, things have been so hectic. We're drifting apart. I thought this would be a good chance for us to get some quality time and for you to see your granddaughters. You don't really have to do much with Whitney, she pretty self-sustaining. Christine tends to get into mischief so watch her. Little Melanie should be a bit of a hassle. I hope you can handle it after all these years of taking care of teenagers. Thank you so much for watching them. We'll see you next Chritmas. Your Son, Bill."  
"What's mischief?" Whitney asked.  
Mrs. Weasley took Melanie from Whitney's arms.  
"It means trouble," Ginny whispered, kneeling down to look Whitney in the eye.   
"I don't get into trouble," Whitney told her.  
"I do!" shouted Christine, giggling.  
"I'm sure you do," Ginny said.  
"Let's take them into the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley ordered Ginny.  
Ginny took Whitney's hand and led them into the kitchen.  
The kitchen tabel had been extended and quite a lot of chairs were squished around it. The rest of the family were already sitting. Mr. Weasley's place was still empty.  
"Christine, you can sit next to Harry," Mrs. Weasley allowed, pointing to which seat she was refering to.  
Christine bounced over to Harry and climbed onto the chair.  
"You're quite pretty," Harry complimented.  
Chritine giggled.  
"You remind me of your Aunt Ginny," Harry told her.  
Ginny stared at him, unsure how to take what he had just said.  
Mrs. Weasley conjured up a baby seat with her wand and put Melanie in it. Whitney follow Ginny to a couple of chairs and they sat down.  
"Dad at the Ministry, still?" Percy asked.  
"I'm afraid so," Mrs. Weasley confirmed.  
"What, on Christmas Eve?" George demmanded. "That ain't right!"  
"Some of us don't have the right to take off any days we want," Percy sneered at George.  
George glared back.  
"Pass the peas, please," Fred asked.  
Ginny passed him the peas.   
"Do you want some potatoes?" Ginny questioned Whitney.  
"Yup!" She said.  
Ginny scooped some potatoes out of a large bowl and put them on Whitney's plate.  
"Wots dat?" Christine asked.  
"What's what?" Harry retorted.  
"De ting on yar hed," Chritine said.  
She stood up in her chair and touched Harry's forehead.   
"That' my scar," Harry told her.  
"Why?"  
"Why is it my scar?" Harry began. "It's mine because it's on me."  
"Why?"  
"I had a curse put on me when I was really little," Harry explained.  
"Why?"  
"The man who gave it to me didn't like my parents."  
"Why?"  
"He was bad and they were good."  
"Why?"  
"Er..," Harry sputtered. "I'm running out of answers."  
"Why?"  
"The thing is nobody can know everything," Harry told her. "Somethings are just unexplainable. And we have to live with that. Other things we have to persue until we find the answer. The question is how do we tell the difference?"  
Christine stared at him a moment and then said, "Why?"  
Ginny giggled.  
"This is excelent duck, Mrs. Weasley," Laurel complimented.  
"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley replied.  
"May I make a toast?" Percy asked, standing up. "To the lovely Weasley ladies, including Mary and Jennifer, who could not be with us, and Laurel, who I am sure will become a Weasley soon enough."  
George blushed.   
"They are beautiful, wonderful cooks, and us guys are quite lucky to have them," Percy annouced. "Cheers."  
"Here here," said Fred.  
Everyone clanked thier glasses together. Penelope kissed Percy once he had sat down. Laurel lay her head on George's shoulder. He looked awfully nervious and shot Percy a spiteful look. Everyone seemed so happy. Ginny glanced at Harry. He was watching Christine eat and petting her red hair. Seeing his hand aganst the red was almost like feeling him touch Ginny's hair. She trembled as she felt this tingling feeling just behind her ears.  
"Mum, may I be excused?" Ginny queried. "I need a bit of fresh air."  
"Go ahead," Mrs. Weasley allowed.  
Ginny set her napkin on her plate and went into the back yard. The stars shone faintly, but the moon was a glorious yellow. Ginny sat on her bench and took in the exhillerating night air. She saw a small brown gnome clear some snow away from a small hole in the gate surrounding the garden.  
"Ohh, those gnomes," Ginny grumbled.  
She shivered. Even with most of the lawn cleared of snow, the air still had the chill of winter. Ginny rubbed her hands over her arms.  
"Here," Someone said as a fliece jacket was laid on her shoulders.  
Not much to her surprise, Harry came around the bench and sat beside her.  
"This isn't the best place to think," Harry told her. "You're likely to freeze."  
"Thid has always been my place to reflect," Ginny explained. "Through rain or snow or dark of night. I sound like a postal worker, don't I?"  
Harry just smiled.  
"I always felt like here is where I could get away from it all," Ginny told him.  
"And I keep invading your sactuary," Harry said, frowning. "Maybe I should leave you alone."  
Harry just barely stood when Ginny reached out and took his hand.  
"Please wait," Ginny blurted. "I don't want to be alone."  
Harry looked at her a moment and then sat back down.  
"How come I never knew about Whitney?" Harry asked. "I mean, she must be nearly five-years-old. Bill had no children two years ago."  
"She's adopted," Ginny informed. "Mary and Bill tried to have kids for half a year and thought they couldn't"  
"Half a year isn't vey long," Harry voiced.  
"I suppose not," Ginny agreed. "Just call Bill and Mary impatient."  
"So they adopted Whitney," harry assumed.  
"Yes," Ginny began, "and soon after that, Mary got pregnant with Christine."  
"And then Melanie," Harry added.  
The moonlight gave Harry's hair a sort of luminescent glimmer. It also reflected on his glasses, making it difficult to see his amazing green eyes.   
"So," Harry began, "is Whitney a witch or Muggle?"  
"She's a witch, naturally," Ginny said. "Can you imagine if she was a muggle?"  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Is there something wrong with having a muggle?"  
"Not, I didn't mean it like that," Ginny rold him. "I just meant that she'd be taken as a squib. She'd be a social outcast and...well, everything that that implies. She couldn't get a job or a husband. She'd end up like Mr. Filch unless she decided to go to the muggle world and live a life she couldn't understand. Going to the muggle world after being raised as a witch would be nearly impossible. She wouldn't know anything. People would think she was crazy."   
"I see what you mean," Harry told her.  
"Ginny, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called. "Fred is leaving."  
They got up from the bench and walked into the house. Everyone crounded into the living room to say goodbye.   
"Goodbye all," Fred said.  
"Give Jennifer and Carmen our love," Mrs. Weasley told him.  
"I'll do that," Fred promised.  
"Don't get too serious working with those Aurors," George warned.  
Fred just smiled.  
Ginny ran up and hugged Fred.  
"I'll see you later, little sister," Fred said. "Make some mischief at Hogwarts for me."  
"I'll try my best," Ginny laughed, walking backward away from him.  
Wind came from no where. It pushed Fred's robes every which was a he began to glow. With a crack and a pop he was gone.   
"Alright now," Mrs. Weasley began. "We need to consider sleeping arrangements."  
"Penelope and I can stay in my old room," Percy explained. "But I would prefer that Percival stay in another room."  
"Of course, Percy," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ron, Harry, would you-"  
"We'd be glad to take the little tyke," Harry blurted.  
"Melanie can sleep with me," Ginny offered.  
"Alright then," Mrs. Weasley noted. "Now Laurel will sleep in George and Fred's old room. George can sleep on the couch."  
"And I will take Whitney and Christine as well," Laurel added.  
"Everyone have a room?" Mrs Wealey asked.  
"I Don't," George complained. "Why am I the only one that had to sleep on the couch?"  
"Would you rather Laurel suffer the couch?" Mrs Weasley questioned.   
George just grumbled under his breath.  
"Alright," Mrs. Weasley went on, "any other complaints?"  
All was silent. Ginny looked over at Harry, who had picked up Little Percy. Little Percy took Harry's glasses and put them on himself.   
"You blind, Mifder Harry," Little Percy commented, peering through the glasses.  
"Percival Weasley Junior!" the older Percy snapped. "Appologize, right now!"  
"It's alright, Percy," Harry assured him.   
"Now, everyone," Mrs. Weasley began, "off to bed."   
Laurel took Christine and Whitney's hands. Mrs. Weasley handed the baby over to Ginny. Melanie, supposedly happy where she was before, started bawling.  
"Oh, Melanie, don't cry," Ginny cooed. "It's alright. We'll have fun, won't we? You come up stairs with you anutie Ginny."  
Ginny rubbed Melanie's back and she calmed down. As everyone started upstairs, except for George, Ginny caught Harry looking back at her. 


	12. Holiday with Babes

Chapter XII: Holiday with Babes  
  
Autor's note: Alright, in this chapter Wizard children learn to talk really fast. Is that alright?  
Author's note # 2: Can someone explain to me what angst is?  
  
A ear-splitting cry woke Ginny late that night. She turned in her bed and picked Melanie up from beside her. She was bawling her lungs out.  
"What's the matter?" Ginny asked. "Do we want some milk? Maybe we need to be changed."  
Ginny felt Melanie's diaper. It was definately the changing one. Quickly as possible, Ginny pulled a diaper from the baby's carry bag. She changed the baby as quickly and efficiently as she could. Melanie seemed alright after that. She calmed down and even close her eyes. Ginny hummed her a lalaby while laying her on the bed.   
Ginny heard voices down in the livingroom. She wondered who on Earth would eb up at that late hour. Slowly, she exited her room and climbed down enough stairs so that she could see into the living room. Mrs. Weasley was talking to a head in the fireplace. The head was dark- skinned and looked kind yet worried. It was Mary, Bill's wife.  
"Not to change the subject, but how are the children?" Mary asked.  
"They're quite find," Mrs. Weasley assured her. "There is no reason to be upset."  
"And-and Melanie?"  
"She's just find," Mrs. Weasley told her. "She's fast asleep in Ginny's room."  
Ginny glanced at George and wondered how on Earth he couls stay asleep through it all. Of course, he and Fred were the family sound sleepers. The house could explode and it waould just be camflauge noise them them.  
"I'm so sorry to bother you and all," Mary appologized. "I just worry when they're away from home."  
"Yes, I know what you mean."  
"Bill would kill me if he knew I was calling you with our 'us' time," Marry explained.  
"And how're things going?" Mrs. Weasley queried.   
"It's nice to finally being alone," Mary voiced. "We're talking now. Not that we never talked before, but now we're sort of connecting. It's like we're newly weds again. We stay up for hours and talk about nothing at all. Yesterday, he made me dinner."  
"Isn't that romantic," Mrs. Weasley giggled.  
Ginny couldn't remember ever hearing her mother giggle before that moment.  
"Well, I couldn't have been in the privy this long," Mary laughed. "I'd better get back to Bill. Kiss my babies for me."  
"Alright," Mrs. Weasley agreed.  
The fire ingulfed Mary's head and then she was gone. Mrs. Weasley sighed. A sudden bang made Ginny jump. Mr. Weasley stood in the open doorway, shivering and exhausted.  
"Why, Arthur, what happened?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, running over to him.  
"Someone had a antique rifle from General Custerd," Mr. Weasley explained.  
"Why didn't you go to the imfirmery?" Mrs. Weasley demamnded.  
"Oh, Molly," Mr. Weasley began, "it's just a flesh wound."  
"You still should have sought medical help," Mrs. Weasley ridiculed.  
Mrs. Weasley rushed out of the room while Mr. Weasley, with some difficulty, removed his robes. Ginny gasped, seeing the bloodstain on his shirt. Mrs. Weasley returned with loads of clean sheets, which she ripped up into shreads. Ginny watched Mrs. Weasley lead Mr. Weasley into the living room. She slowly bandaged him. Ginny bit her nails.   
"Are you alright now?" Mrs. Weasley asked once she was finished.  
"I don't know what I would do without you, Molly," Mr. Weasley said, taking her hand.  
"Oh, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley smiled.  
Mr. Weasley kissed Mrs. Weasley. Ginny smiled and then went back to her room.  
  
****************  
  
Ginny took a deep breath as she lay in bed, watching the sun peak out over the hills through her window. This was it. The day kids dreamed of all year. It didn't seem as exciting as it once was. She remembered running down the stairs as a child and screaming and jumping at the sight of the many presents. Christmas had gotten quite tedious since she was about thirteen. Besides that, she would have to go back to Hogwarts soon and she would have to say goodbye to all of her brothers. That excludes Ron, but she didn't exactly care about saying goodbye to him. She would actually rather have to. It was mean, but as Amilia had mentioned, brothers were the pits.   
"Auntie Ginny!" A small voice shouted.   
Ginny pulled herself from her bed and opened the door. She stared down into the eager face of Whitney. Ginny smiled as Whitney pulled on her gown.  
"Come down stairs, Auntie Ginny, and see the presents," Whitney urged.  
Of course, Christmas was much more exciting when lived vicariously though such an innocent and impatient child. Ginny glanced back at the sleeping Melanie as she took Whitney's hand and let herself be pulled down the stairs to the livingroom. Christine was sitting on her hands next to the tree. Little Percy was pushing at George to wake him. George just grumbled.   
"C'we opa presen?" Christine asked over her shoulder.  
"I think we'll have to wait for Grammy, Pappy, and everyone else to wake up," Ginny explained.   
"Make 'em wake up, Auntie Gibby," little Percy begged.  
"I'm sorry," Ginny appologized. "We'll just have to wait."  
Whitney frowned.  
"Can't we open just one?" She pleaded.  
"Ask Uncle George," Ginny whispered.  
Whitney, Christine, and Little Percy jumped on top of George and started yelling for him to wake up. Ginny heard moving around up stairs. She wondered if it was from George's, Percy's or Ron's room.   
"I'm up, I'm up!" George whinned, getting up.  
The kids fell off the love seat and stared up at George.  
"What is it, you rugrats?" George asked.  
"We want to open-" Whitney began.  
"Auntie Gibby say-say we'sou-" Percy shouted.  
"-Los presen," Christine fisinshed.  
"Huh?"   
"I told them to ask you if they can open presents," Ginny explained.  
"I don't care," George said.  
The kids jumped up and ran toward the tree.  
"Wait! Wait!" George yelled. "Mum would kill me if she knew I gave you permition to open gifts before anyone's awake."  
"Ahhh!" Percy whinned. "C'mon, Uncow Gorje!"   
"I'm really sorry," George appologized.  
Whitney, Christine, and Percy lined up on the rug and stared at the tree.  
Moments later, Laurel came lazily down the stairs.  
"You're up early," George commented.   
"I was just wondering why the girls weren't in my room," She explained.  
"They got too eager," Ginny told her.  
Laurel sat down next to George.  
"Does it seem like anyone else is waking up up there?" Ginny asked Laurel.  
"Was completely silent when I came down stairs," Laurel informed.  
"Ouch!"  
Everyone's eyes shot to the ceiling.  
"D'you think that was Percy or Ron?" George whispered.  
"Blimey!"  
"Ron," Ginny said.   
"Da wake yet?" Percy Jr. questioned.   
"With that racket," George began, "soon everyone'll be awake."  
"Ruddy trunk!"  
"What on Earth is going on up there?" Laurel Queried.  
"Maybe thier packing," George guessed.  
Harry came down the stairs. Ginny, George, and Laurel stared at him.  
"Don't ask me," Harry told them. "I only woke up when he tripped over me."  
"Is he tripping over his entire room?" George joked.  
Harry shrugged.  
"I'm going to kill Ron," Percy grumbled as he and Penelope came down the stairs.   
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out of thier room a few minutes later. Ron was the last one in the living room. Ginny expected there to be bruises all over him. He lokked perfectly fine, just grumpy.  
"Alright," Mr. Weasley began, "time for the traditional distributing of the gifts."  
"Yaeh!" the kids yelled.  
Penelope and Percy sat on a couch with Mrs. Weasley while George and Laurel remained on the love seat. Ron, Ginny, and Harry stood casually around the room. Mr. Weasley, stiffling his groans of pain, stood next to the tree and handed out presents. The children screached in delight when one of thier names was called.  
"This is for Ginny," Mr. Weasley annouced.  
He handed the box to her. The tag just said "To Ginny". She unwrapped it slowly, being quite contrasted from the immediate actions of the children. Once the paper was off, she opened the box.  
"One for Whitney," Mr. Weasley said.  
Whitney screamed, taking her present.  
In the box, Ginny found a small ring inside. It wasn't embellished or expensive. It was a modest little silver ring with a blue pearl in the middle. Not a real pearl, of course. Ginny thought it was cute. She put it on her finger. It fit perfectly.  
"For Penelope," Mr. Weasley exclaimed.  
A loud cry came from upstairs. Ginny gasped. She had almost forgotten abour Melanie. Quickly, she ran passed Harry and Ron. She took the stairs three at a time to her room. The baby was screaming and thrashing her arms around.   
"Oh, sweety," Ginny cooed as she picked her up.  
She sang to her on her way down the stairs.  
"This one is to Jennifer," Mr. Weasley began. "I suppose we'll just set it aside."  
Once all the presents were unwrapped, everyone put on the sweaters that Mrs. Weasley made for them. She even had one for Laurel. They looked like a fuzzy and rambow-colored bunch.  
"Stand together," Mrs. Weasley said, setting up the camera. "Weasley family picture."  
"I can do that," Harry offered. "I'm not a Weasley. I'm not even close."  
"Nonsense, Harry," Mrs. Weasley laughed. "You're a family friend that makes you practically part of the family."  
Mrs. Weasley hurried over to the group.   
"Squeeze together and say 'picked toads'!" Mrs. Weasley ordered.  
"Picked toads!" Everyone said.  
A load of purple smoke puffed out of the camera.  
"We must be going now," Percy annouced.  
"Ahhh!" Percy Jr. whinned.  
"I have to be at the Ministry tomorrow morning," Percy explained.  
Little Percy ran up to Harry and hugged his knees. Harry knelt down and hugged him properly.   
"Come along, Percival," Percy ordered.  
Little Percy ran over to Penelope and waved at everyone as she picked him up. The family went out the front door and got in the Ministry's car.   
"I suppose we ought to be getting going, ourselfs," George told Laurel.  
"Alright," she agreed. "I had the loveliest time, Mrs. Weasley."  
"Come again sometime," Mrs. Weasley offered.  
Laurel nodded.  
George checked his pocket.  
"Hey, Mum," he began, "you don't think we could borrow a bit of floo powder, do you?"   
"Go ahead," Mrs. Weasley allowed.  
George and Laurel each took a pinch of powder from the small vase on the mantle. They threw the powder in the fire and walked into the gree flames.  
"At least we have you for a while," Ginny said to Whitney and Christine.  
"Want to play Qudditch?" Whitney asked.  
"I sure do," Ginny told her.  
"Me too!" exclamied Christine.  
Mrs. Weasley took Melanie from Ginny so she'd be free to play with the other kids. Ginny, Christine, and Whitney went out into the back yard.  
"You be the Keeper," Whitney assigned Ginny. "I try to get de apple into de cup and you don't let me."  
"Wha 'bout me?" Christine asked.  
"You can be the Beater," Whitney told her. "You trow the pillows at me and knock me off de broom."  
Christine got ready with her pillows.  
"Whoosh!" Whitney said, mounting her plastic broom. "Whoosh! Whoosh!"  
Ginny stood in fornt of the cup while Whitney "flew" around the yard. Chritine grabbed the pillow and ran up to Whitney and hit her with it.  
"No, no!" Whitney exclaimed. "That's not how you do it. You have to trow the pillow."  
"Na-uh!" Christine agued.   
"Auntie Ginny, tell her to do it right!" Whitney demmanded.  
"What's going on?" Harry asked, walking out to them.  
"We seem to have a comflict in the rules of Quidditch," Ginny explained.  
"Alright, I'm an expert," Harry annouced. "Tell me the problem."  
"Christine hit me with the pillow," Whitney told him. "She's suppose to trow it."  
"Na-uh!" Christine barked. "I's-i's just put off boom."  
"Well, the rule is you have to throw it," Harry informed.  
"I-I don play!" Christine cried and she walked away.  
Ginny went over to her.  
"What's wrong, Chritine?" She asked.  
"I don trown," Christine admitted.  
"You mean you don't know how?"  
Christine nodded.  
"All you do is toss it at her," Ginny explained.  
"She move and-and I miss," Christine cried.  
Ginny glanced at Harry for help. He shrugged.  
"Do you want to play another possition?" Ginny queried.  
"I de Beer," Christine said stubbornly.  
"How about Harry be the Keeper and I can help you be a Beater?" Ginny porposed.  
Christine smiled and nodded.  
"How about it, harry?" Ginny asked. "Will you sink down to a mere Keeper?"  
"Why not?" Harry agreed. "That is if there is no snitch in this game."  
"No snitch," Ginny laughed. "Our game can go on forever."  
"Yeah!" Christine and Whitney said together.  
They played thier Quidditch until dusk. Ginny and Christine hrew the pillows. Whitney threw the apple to the cup. Harry puposefully missed catching the apple several times. As they went into the house, they were all smiling.  
"You may be Seeker in big kid school, but you can't play Keeper," Whitney commented.  
Ginny and Harry laughed.  
  
**************  
  
Melanie woke up Ginny with her wails for the fourth night in a row. This time it was barely light. Ginny picked up Melanie and took her down stairs to the kitchen. As Ginny sang to her, she put a bottle of milk on the counter. She pulled her wand from her pocket and casted "Enfernium!" The fire spurted form her wand and heated the milk. The baby cried louder.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I scared you," Ginny appologized, picking up the bottle and holding it for the baby to suck on. "There we go. Don't we feel better now?"  
Melanie stared up at Ginny as she drank from the bottle. She had sweet little blue eyes. Ginny smiled.  
"Up early again?" Mrs. Weasley asked, comming into the kitchen.  
"Melanie woke me," Ginny explained.  
"The girl's should be leaving today," Mrs. Weasley informed.   
"No, really?" Ginny whinned. "Already? Don't Bill and Mary need more time?"  
"I would think that you would want to get Melanie out of your room," Mrs. Weasley voiced. "She has desterbed many of your nights."  
"I don't sleep much anyway," Ginny told her.  
"Besides Bill and Mary have had almost four days to themselfs already," Mrs. Weasley went on. "I think Bill should be getting back to Gringotts."  
Ginny frowned down at the baby.  
"Oh, Mum, can't we keep them a little longer?" Ginny begged.  
"You've had enough fun," Mrs. Weasley said. "You'll be going to school soon. You need time to pack and all."  
Ginny sighed.  
Whitney and Christine came into the room hand in hand. Whitney's long brown hair was sticking all over the place. Christine, who had barely shoulder-length red curles, had matted hair too. Ginny laughed silently.   
At noon, Mary and Bill sent an owl, saying that they would await the girls' return by lo powder. Harry and Ginny both hugged all the girls. Mrs. Weasley told them to come back anytime. Ron just stood stupidly and waved.   
"Hold my hand, Christine," Whitney instructed as Mrs. Weasley handed her Melanie.  
"Are you sure they can get through there on thier own?" Harry asked.  
"Wizards and witches are raised traveling by floo powder, Harry," Mrs. Weasley explained. "They'll be alright."  
Ginny threw the floo powder in the fireplace for them. Melanie started crying.  
"Oh," Ginny said, going to grab for the baby.  
Mrs. Weasley held her back, saying, "Mary's waiting on the other side."  
The three girls went into the fire and disappeared. 


	13. Cloak and Stagger

Chapter XIII: Coak and Stagger  
  
***I thank all those who made suggestions for the name of this book. Unfortunately, most of what was mentioned, I had already considered. I'm sorry that nobody won. I came up with this yesterday. I think it works. Again I that those who made suggestions.***  
  
Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley set the breakfast table. It was a fine day for New Years Eve. While it was chilly outside, everything was nice and warm in the house. The sun beamed off the snow blindingly. It also shinned through the windows and brought a cheery and warm feeling to every room. Ginny felt quite happy, until....  
"Ruddy thing!"  
Ginny almost dropped a plate. The loud and desperate yells came from upstairs. It didn't sound like Ron, either. There was a bit of stomping around and then someone cascaded down the stairs. Harry burst into the kitchen.  
"Have you seen-" He began, kneeling down and stuffing his head under the table cloth. Ginny gave Mrs. Weasley a puzzled look. She just shrugged back.  
"I can't believe I lost it," Harry ridiculed as he emerged from under the table.  
"What is it you're looking for?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
Harry looked through every cabinet in the kitchen. As he was leaving, he said, "I lost my-"  
Ginny stared after him. He was now over-turning all the cussions on the couch.  
"Good morning all," Ron yawned as he entered the room.  
"What's wrong with Harry?" Ginny questioned, feeling a bit worried.  
"He seems to have lost something," Ron informed, sitting down at the table.  
"We gathered that," Mrs. Weasley told him. "What is it he's lost?"  
"I haven't then foggiest," Ron admitted. "Why don't you ask him?"  
"We would," Ginny began, "if he would stay in one place for a few seconds."  
The day went on. Harry searched everywhere on the Burrow, even the chicken coop. he had no luck at all. He just kept searching places over until the sun went down.  
Ginny was mending an old skirt when Harry came up to her.  
"I need your help," Harry admitted.  
Ginny looked truely puzzled.  
"I've lost something," Harry explained.  
"What about Ron?" Ginny asked.  
"He's getting George and Fred's old fillibuster Fireworks out," Harry told her. "Will you help me find it?"  
Ginny nodded as she looked at his deperate face.  
"What are we looking for?" Ginny queried as they headed up the stairs and into Ron's room.  
"My cloak," Harry muttered, scanning the room.  
Ginny slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping.  
"It's long and it shimmers all kinds of colors," Harry described. "All dark colors. Green, purple, maybe some blue."  
"Bearf duh baf I'm oo fa i," Ginny said behind her hand.  
"What?" Harry exclaimed.  
Ginny dropped her hand and repeated, "Where's the last time you saw it?"  
"Er..." Harry thought a moment. "I think it was at Hogwarts when I got it...No, I think I saw it in here after we left Hogwarts. When I changed the first or second day after we arrived, I'm pretty sure it was in my chest."  
"Maybe the ghoal-" Ginny began, grasping for some way to help, but not actually help.  
"Ron says the ghoal never leaves the attic," Harry told her. "Besides that, I've already looked up there."  
"Yes, of course," Ginny agreed. "Perhaps a gnome snuck in and..er..No, that doesn't make much sense, does it? Why would a gnome want a cloak?"  
Harry began pulling Ron's covers off his bed.  
Ginny tried to think as she rummaged through Ron's drawers. What could save her now? Harry was in a panic and she couldn't help. She felt completely useless. She couldn't possibly give back the cloak. She needed it to find the Rune Tree. Without knowing the information the Rune Tree had to contain, Cho would surely kill Harry. Ginny could not allow that. Even though it hurt her to see him so distraught, she had to remember that it was for his good.  
"It's no use," Harry sighed, sitting on the desk. "I'll never find it."  
Ginny sat next to him and nerviously put her hand on his shoulder.  
"To think," Harry went on, "some rat or house elf or whatever is stalking around this house without being seen."  
Ginny decided not to play her part and act confused about what the cloak had to do with not being seen. Harry just slipped up and this wasn't the time to point it out.  
"My father left me that cloak," Harry said, his voice cracking just a little.  
Ginny would have been alright with Harry crying just then. She didn't feel that it would make him less of a man or label him as a wimp. It was alright for Harry to cry having lost his precious claok, the only thing left to remind him of his dead father. Harry didn't cry, though. He just cleared his throat and stood up.  
"It's New Years Eve already," Harry said, smiling weakly. "It seems like the holiday just started. Tomorrow, we have to get back to Hogwarts."  
"Time flies when you're having fun," Ginny quoted, standing up herself.  
"It has been a lovely holiday," Harry whispered, looking down.  
Harry glanced out the window.  
"Have you ever made a perfect triangle in the stars?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?" Ginny questioned.  
He pointed out the window. Ginny turned and looked up at the stars.  
"Find three stars that are equal distance apart," Harry explained, "and see if they'd make a perfect triangle if the stars were connected by lines."  
There were so many stars. It took a minute for Ginny to choose only three. Her stars made an isosceles triangle. She picked another three. They looked more scalene. Ginny thought this inability to find a perfect triangle would frustrate her. In reality, the result was quite opposite. She felt more relaxed.  
"It's almost midnight," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.  
She blushed, wondering if he meant what she thought he did. Ginny turned to him. She stared into his detemined eyes. He barely parted his lips as he took a step toward her. Ginny wondered if this was really happening. Ever so slowly and causiously, Harry leaned toward her. She closed her eyes, knowing that it was going to be the most perfect moment of her life.  
"Harry, the count down has begun!" Ron yelled, running up the stairs.  
Ginny opened he eyes and Harry immediately stepped away from her.   
"I've got noisemakers," Ron said, entering the room. He glanced from Harry's gilty face to Ginny's disappointed one. "What are you two doing up here?"  
"We were just," Harry began, "looking for my cloak."  
"I'm sure it's somewhere," Ron told him. "We can find it tomorrow, before we leave. Tonight it's New Years."  
"Yes, Ron," Harry agreed. "I am sorry to miss the excitement."  
"C'mon," Ron urged.  
Harry glanced at Ginny for a second. She wasn't sure what he saw. She could have been showing her diappointment, her longing, or her fear. Whatever he saw, he replied with an appologenic look and then followed Ron.  
The thing that Ginny thought about after he left was not how close she had gotten to finally kissing Harry Potter. Instead, she wondered about the reason Harry wanted to kiss her. It was New Years and that time of year inspires many outlandish things. Was he just acting in the spirit of the holiday or did he really want to kiss her?  
  
**************  
  
Ginny glanced around her room one last time. Three more months, she thought.  
"Virginia Weasley!" Mr. Weasley called form the front yard. "We're going to miss the train if you don't hurry it up!"  
Ginny picked up the end of her trunk and dragged it out of her room and down the stairs.  
"What's been taking you?" Ron asked as he came out the front door.  
"Well," Ginny began, "this thing is quite heavy."  
Harry hurried over to her and picked up the other end of the trunk, saying, "Let me help."  
Ginny smiled as they walked the chest over to the car. Mr. Weasley took the chest from the and packed it into the trunk of the car. Harry, Ron, and Ginny climbed into the back seat. Mr. Weasley started up the engine.  
"Man, that Thunder Hawk was wicked," Ron whispered.  
"I'd say the same," Harry agreed. "Of course I'd use a different definition of wicked."  
"That broom worked perfectly for me," Ron explained. "Why is it you can't control it."  
"How'm I supposed to know?" Harry retorted.  
"D'you think Mum would trade you the family broom for it?" Ron asked.  
"Not likey," Harry said. "You mum still thinks it's dangerous."  
"Wonder who's fault that it," Ron grumbled.  
He was clearly refering to Ginny. Unfortunately, she couldn't talk back about it. She wasn't supposed to be listening.  
"Give her a break," Harry began. "She was just being truthful."  
"It could have killed you?" Ron blurted. "You fell from higher distances and never got a fracture."  
"I did break my arm," Harry reminded. "And that was with a normal broom."  
"Still," Ron went on, "she didn't hav'ta put it that way. She could have just said it went a little crazy. No, she had to rat me out."  
"She wasn't really ratting you out," Harry told him. "She was concerned."  
"Like Hermione third year," Ron said.   
"She was right too," Harry explained. "The Firebolt was from Black. It might not have been dangerous, but it was from him. That's what she was worried about."  
"We got mad at her for it," Ron added, some remorce in his voice. "That whole year I was such a jerk."  
"Yes, Ron," Harry agreed, "you were."  
"I'm glad she's forgiven all that," Ron voiced. "I use to be so mean to her."  
"Like first year," Harry reminded.  
"I'd hate to loose her now," Ron told him.  
"Let's hope you never have to," Harry replied.  
"You've got to be pretty happy too," Ron teased. "Cho Chang has sure got a thing for you."  
"I suppose she does," Harry said, sounding as if it didn't even matter.  
"We have the women of our dreams," Ron spouted. "Aren't we lucky?"  
"Sure," Harry began, seeming a bit down, "the women of our dreams."  
Ginny got curious about his tone and looked over at him. He was leaning his head back and gazing at the car ceiling. As if he had felt something, Harry straightened up. He blinked a few moments and then looked at ginny. It was like he sensed that she was looking at him. Harry smiled. Ginny, feeling uneasy, looked away.  
They arrived at King's Cross Station at ten fifty. They had barely enough time to unload thier trunks before they ran to and through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.  
Ginny spotted Amilia hugging her parents goodbye. Seeing them, reminded Ginny of the wonderful love story. Ginny sighed.  
"Something wrong, Gin?" Harry asked.  
"Not a thing," Ginny replied.  
"Alright then," Harry said, heading toward the train.  
"Bye, Harry," Mrs. Weasley waved. "Have fun, Ginny. Keep up in class, Ron. I'll see you in Summer."  
Harry and Ron got on the train.  
"Careful with that broom," Mrs. Weasley called after them.  
Mr. Weasley put his arm around her. Amilia ran over to Ginny.  
"Well?" Amilia whispered.  
"I got it," Ginny told her.  
Amilia let out a small screach and then pulled Ginny into the compartment they had left Hogwarts in. Amilia sat Ginny down and stared at her trunk.  
"Is it in there?" She asked.  
"Where else could I put it?" Ginny retorted.  
"Well,tell me what happened," Amilia urged.  
Ginny opened her mouth to explain, but then she remembered what had happened. Harry had said her name in his sleep. Was that something that she wanted Amilia to know. Amilia would probably take it as confirmation and declare Ginny's undying love to Harry. But really, saying her name didn't mean a thing. Ginny, herself, had a dream about Malfoy, but did she like him? Not in the least. She just happened to be in one of Harry's dreams that night.  
"I went into the room and got his cloak," Ginny said simply.  
"So what was he wearing?" Amilia queried.  
"He was in a sleeping bag," Ginny explained. "And even if he wasn't, I wouldn't have paid attention. I don't care what he sleeps in."  
"Was he a cute sleeper?"   
"A what?"  
Amilia rolled her eyes, saying, "What does it sound like? Was he cute when he slept?"  
"He looked the same as usual," Ginny told her, "except that he had his eyes closed and he wasn't wearing glasses."  
"You say your serious about this guy," Amilia began.  
"I never said that," Ginny corrected.  
"You must have felt something as you watched him sleep," Amilia went on.  
Ginny gaped at Amilia.  
"He.." Ginny began, "looked perfect. It was like being able to look at him the day they brought him to the Dursley's when he was one-year-old. So peaceful and innocent. His hair could use a bit of combing."  
Amilia chuckled.  
"Oh, Amilia," Ginny sighed, "I love him so much."  
Amilia set her hand on top of Ginny's.  
"We have to stop Cho from using him," Ginny whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"We'll figure this whole thing out," Amilia assured. "I promise you that."  
Ginny looked at Amilia.  
"We are a team that can't be beaten," Amilia laughed. "We can figure out anything. I doubt most people could have gotten this far. You'll save Harry. I know it."  
"Having a psychic preminition?" Ginny asked.  
"Call it women's intuition," Amilia said, smiling.  
Trees and fields of all kinds passed by the window. Slowly the fields turned into wooded areas and winding rivers. Things started to darken a bit, too. Ginny could tell that they were almost to Hogwarts. Amilia suggested they put on their robes and so they did.  
"What else happened during Christmas?" Amilia asked.  
"Happened?" Ginny repeated.  
"You had Harry for a whole week," Amilia reminded. "Something had to happen."  
Ginny rubbed her neck and replied, "I...We...played with my neices quite a bit. Er...he...did miss his cloak. He looked everywhere for it. It upset him a lot."  
"That must have been hard," Amilia commented.  
"And...I got a ring," Ginny explained, showing her hand to Amilia. "I don't know who gave it to me."  
"Perhaps Harry did," Amilia proposed.  
"Perhaps," Ginny agreed.  
"Is that all?" Amilia asked, seeming disappointed.  
"Er..I don't..think there was anything else," Ginny lied.  
"You have some restraint," Amilia voiced. "If I had the man of my fancy for a week, I wouldn't leave him alone."  
"It doesn't have to do with restaint," Ginny told her. "It's really fear."  
"Not everyone can be as blunt as I," Amilia giggled.  
"By the way, do you have a certain boy you are interested in?" Ginny asked.  
"Not at the moment, no," Amilia answered. "I like all boys."  
Ginny laughed.  
The train pulled into Hogsmede station a few moments later. Ginny and Amilia walked onto the platform and watched for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It wasn't long before they spotted the group climbing on to a carriage.  
"C'mon!" Ginny exclaimed.  
Amilia and her ran over to the carriage.  
"May we join you?" Amilia breathed as they reached the carriage.  
"By all means," Harry replied.  
Amilia and Ginny climbed into the carriage. Ginny was uncomfortably forced to sit next to Harry. Amilia sat beside her and they faced Hermione and Ron, who were contently holding hands.  
"How was everyone's holiday?" Hermione asked.  
"I had a wonder time with my Uncle Lyman," Amilia shared. "He's a muggle from my mum's side. It was strange trying to get use to all that electric stuff."  
Hermione and Harry chuckled, being the only ones raised in a muggle atmosphere.  
"My holiday was quite dull," Ron voiced. "It was full of people and kids. I prefer a quiet holiday. Relaxation, a little Quidditch, and a whole lot of food."  
Hermione giggled, squeezing Ron's hand.  
"How about you two?" Hermione asked, refering to Harry and Ginny.  
Ginny glanced at Harry, who was, subsequently, looking back.  
"My holiday was awsome," Harry told everyone. "It was a million times better then the Dursleys and quite better then Christmas at Hogwarts. I have a great time."  
"Me too," was all Ginny could think of to say.  
Harry glanced at her again.  
The carriages stopped at the front door to the school, as usual and they all got off. The students made their way to the Great Hall.  
"Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Professor Dumbledore said once all the students were sitting. "I'd like to welcome you back. I hope your Christmas holiday was a pleasant one. I, myself, had quite lovely holiday. I got to visit my old friend Fabien Flavien the fourth. He said the funniest thing while I was there." Dumbledore chuckled, "He said...I ..I was the..and then he was...with the dwarf..you know...and I had this.." Dumbledore busted up. "Ah, that was a good one. Back to the annoucements. Mr. Filch would like you to know that the snow is to remain outside school and any violators of this rule will have to serve detention," Dumbledore whispered, "because that's all he has the power to do." Dumbledore chuckled again. "The new terms starts tomorrow. Happy eating."  
A feast appeared on the table as Dumbledore sat down. Ginny looked at the food but wasn't hungry. She still had things to take care of. Just because she got the cloak and got a nice break from things didn't mean it was over. Ginny glanced at the Ravenclaw table. Cho Chang smiling and waving at someone. Ginny looked in the direction Cho was looking. It was Harry. Not Surprising. He waved back, looking quite happy to see her again. Ginny clenched her teeth. 


	14. The Truth About Cho

Chapter XIV: The Truth About Cho  
  
Professor Mosaic was feeling quite ill in the morning and all the other teachers were occupied, so everyone in fifth year Defense Against Dark Arts were forced to sit in the later lesson when Professor Mosaic was feeling better. Ginny and Amilia entered the room, completely horrified by the fact that the later lesson was made up of Ravenclaw and Slytherin seventh years.  
"This isn't fair," Amilia whispered to Ginny. "They can't make us take a higher class. It's too advanced for us."  
"Weasley and Rienhardt," Professor Mosaic began, catching the girls off guard, "why are you loitering about?"  
"All the seats seem to be full, Professor," Ginny informed.  
"So I have to find a seat for you," Professor Mosaic grumbled. "Can't find a chair on your own? Your fellow classmates didn't have a probelm sitting on thier own. Miss Rienhardt, sit there, next to Bulstrode. There are extra stools in that closet."  
Ginny and Amilia took a couple extra stools. Amilia, looking quite dismal, walked over to Milicent Bulstode and set her stood down next to her.  
"Weasley, Weasley," Mosaic chanted. "Where can I put you? Ah, there, by Miss Chang."  
Ginny almost screamed. Luckily, she didn't.   
"Did you not hear me, Miss Weasley?"  
Ginny nodded and slowly made her way to Cho Chang's table. Cho gave her a quite severe expression as she sat down. Professor Mosaic began her lecture. Ginny couldn't help but notice that Cho seemed to be staring at her.  
"Do you have a problem?" Ginny asked, sounding braver then she felt.  
"Why should I have a problem?" Cho sneered. "I have no problems."  
"Is there some tripe on my chin from lunch?" Ginny questioned.   
"No," Cho growled.  
Ginny looked into Cho's eyes and said, "Then will you quit starring at me?"  
"What will you do if I don't?" Cho said.  
Ginny wasn't sure how to answer. What would she do? Absolutely nothing. Cho was older then her, taller then her, and meaner then her. Ginny had no sort of chance in a fight. She really had no answer so she didn't say a word.   
"Exactly," Cho began. "You can't possibly do a thing to me. You can beat me!"  
Ginny swallowed.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked, trembling.  
"You can't have him!" Cho exclaimed. "He's mine!"  
"I really don't know of whom you are refering," Ginny lied.  
"Harry Potter, you git!" Cho snapped. "I know you want him, but you can't have him. Harry Potter loves me and me only!"  
She wasn't sure what possessed her to say it, but before she could stop herself, she said, "You want to bet."   
Cho just laughed.  
"Think you can beat me, do you?" she laughed. "You think Harry Potter could want a fungus like you?"   
Cho continued laughing. Ginny felt like she just casted a shrinking spell on herself. She felt so small as she listened to Cho's cackling. Tears began to well up in Ginny's eyes.  
"Do yourself a favor," Cho advised, "and give up. He doesn't want you. He'll never want you."  
Ginny covered her face to hide her tears.  
"Just face it," Cho began, "Harry Potter is mine."  
For a moment Ginny believed. For one painful and agonizing moment Ginny though Cho had actually won. But then she glanced at Cho. She was wearing the necklace of Gebo. Anger filled Ginny's face. Harry didn't love Cho and Cho knew it. She only said all that to make Ginny give up. Amilia was right. Cho felt threatened.  
When class ended and Cho stood up, Ginny muttered, "I'll never give him up."  
Cho glared back at her.  
"You haven't won," Ginny told her. "Not yet."  
Cho wiped her hair around and kept walking.  
"What happened?" Amila asked. "Were you crying? What'd she say?"  
Even though she was still angry and her eyes were full of tears, Ginny's lips twisted into a smile, "She's scared."  
  
****************  
  
Ginny couldn't sleep. Everything was pulling on her brain. Her upcomming finals. The memories of Christmas. The threat of Cho Chang. The fear of trekking through the Forbidden Forest. The things that the Rune Tree might reveal. If Harry could love her.   
Ginny turned onto her side. Amilia was asleep, facing her. Amilia had been so supportive and had helped her anyway she could. Yet, Ginny had a hard time revealing everything to her. She didn't tell Amilia the things that happened over Christmas. She was afraid of what Amilia would do. Amilia was her best friend and she couldn't fully trust her.   
Ginny turned over again. The full moon wasn't very high in the sky. It seemed quite low actually. Ginny knew it had been quite a while since night began. It couldn't be that early. But it couldn't be that late. If it was, Ginny had squandered most of the night with though while she should have been acting. She had to find the Rune Tree as soon as possible. Even if it meant searching all night, every night, until she found it.  
She jumped from her bed and rummaged through her trunk. She took the cloak and a pare of rubbe-soled slippers and ran down to the common room. As she threw on the cloak and slippers, she pushed open the portrait hole. Ginny walked down the stairs and out the door of the school. Hurredly, she made her way to the Forbidden Forest. Ginny swallowed hard when she heard an animal howl. Deeper in the forest, it felt like large things were following her. She invisioned a giant spider with a million glassy eyes and eight hairy legs. Ginny shuttered.  
"It is time," A dark and cold voiced echoed through the trees.  
Ginny, being more curious then afraid, followed the voiced until she came at a large clearing. To her surprise, hundreds of people in dark cloaks with the hoods up stood around the clearing. In the middle, with all the others attention on him, stood a tall man with flowing black robes. His eyes were firey and his hair was dark and sleek. He had a insanely vicious expression on his face. She wasn't sure how, but Ginny knew who it was. It was Lord Voldemort.  
"I declare unto you, my Death Eaters," Voldemort bellowed, "that once I have come into power and destroyed the Ministry, you will not be forgotten. I shall give you power over wizards and muggles alike. You can wipe them out with famine, with pestilences, or with distruction, according to your own will. I wll give you power that, if you desire it, a city will burn to the ground. And if you speak it, a moutain shall lay flat. Yes, my Death Eaters, you shall have power beyond comprehention. Together, we shall rule the Earth."  
The hooded men cheered extensively.   
"Now, go, my Death Eaters," Voldemort commanded, "and rain havok on the muggle world."  
The hooded figures muttered and mumbled as they left the clearing. A few came Ginny's way. She held close on to a tree, so nobody would accidently run into her, and waited for them to pass. When she peeked out again, there were only two people left in the clearing. It was Voldemort and a short Death Eater. Voldemort turned to him.  
"I am quite pleased with you," Voldemort commented.  
"Yes, Master," the Death Eater said in a small voice, bowing.  
"You are essential to my plan," Voldemort told him. "Without you, all this wouldn't be possible. You will be highest among my Death Eaters. You shall lead my Death Eaters."  
"Yes, Master," the Death Eater breathed, a lust for power being aparent in his voice.  
"Are things going well?"  
"Perfectly, Master," the Death Eater assured him. "Harry Potter shall be no threat at all by the end of the school year."  
Ginny's eyes widened. Harry..school year? Who was that Death Eater? One name bouced to mind: Malfoy.   
"Keep up the good work, my faithful servant," Voldemort told the Death Eater.  
"Yes, Master."  
Voldemort, looking as if he were flaoting, left the clearing. The Death Eater spun around to face the early morning light. Suddenly, he took off his hood. It was Cho Chang. Ginny tried to scream but no voice came out. It was lucky too.   
"Hogwarts awaits," Cho said to herself and then started off toward the castle. Ginny stood, stunned, for a long time. Then she realized that she had to get back to the dormitory and tell Amilia what she saw. Her mind raced as she realized that there were more pressing matters. Since Cho was a minion of Voldemort, then Harry was in serious danger. It wasn't just the seduction from a devious vixon. It wasn't the imagination of a jealous fifth year. This was real and Cho was going to kill Harry.  
  
Ginny slipped passed the countless students crowding through the halls. Hurriedly, she glanced about for Harry. She knew he had just gotten out of Transfiguration. He had to be in that area. Ginny rushed down to Professor McGonagal's classroom, hoping to bump into Harry on the way. She was out of breath and out of options when she got to Professor McGonagal's class.   
"Thanks, Professor," Harry's voice came from the class.   
"Harry," Ginny said urgently as Harry emerged from the room. "I have to talk to you."  
"Sure, Gin," Harry agreed, seeming unworried. "Come with me to the Gryffindor common room. We can talk on the way."  
Ginny and Harry began to walk together.   
"Cho's trying to kill you!" Ginny shouted.  
Harry glanced at her, looking baffled.  
"What makes you say this?" Harry asked.  
"I heard her say it," Ginny assured him.  
"Ginny, I don't know what on Earth you're playing at, but I don't appreciate this," Harry stated.  
"Listen to me," Ginny commanded. "She's in league with Yo-Kno-Who!"  
"That isn't funny," Harry said, irritated.   
"I'm not joking," Ginny insisted. "I saw them talking in the Forbidden Forest."  
"The Forbidden Forest?" Harry repeated. "What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest?"  
"I was...looking for something," Ginny told him.  
"Alright," Harry began, turning to Ginny, "let's say this all happened. How come they didn't see you?"  
"I was using your invisibility cloak," Ginny admitted.  
"How..how did you know about that?" Harry asked.  
"Please, stay away from Cho," Ginny begged.  
"You stole my cloak," Harry concluded. "I can't believe you would do that. I thought I knew you."  
"I was using it to help you," Ginny promised.   
"Right," Harry began sarcastically. "You were trying to save me from the evil Cho, so you took my cloak and looked for "something" in the forest. Now what sense does that make? Your argument doesn't seem to be holding much water."  
Harry walked away from her.  
"Harry, please believe me," Ginny begged, trying to keep up with him. "Cho wants to kill you."  
"Just leave me alone!" Harry shouted.  
Ginny stopped in her tracks and watched him walk off.  
"I don't care if you never trust me again," she cried after him. "I don't care if you never want to see me again. Just please, stay away from Cho. I couldn't bare it if you died!"  
Harry ignored her and continued to the Gryffindor common room.  
Tears filled Ginny's eyes. 


	15. The Rune Tree

Chapter XV: The Rune Tree  
  
Ginny set the deck on the end of her bed.  
"Well," Amilia began, "what are you waiting for?"  
"You don't even know what I'm doing," Ginny told her, smiling.  
"You're picking a card," Amilia guessed.  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
"Since they're tarot cards..." Amilia concluded, "you're making a prediction."  
"You're so clairvoyant," Ginny said sarcastically.  
"So why are you picking a card?" Amilia queried.  
"I am seeing how talented I am in tarot," Ginny explained. "The card I pick will tell me who I am."  
Ginny put her hand on the deck and spread the cards across her bed. Ginny cleared her mind and focused on the cards. In the long line, one card looked almost 3-D compared to the rest of the cards. She slipped that card out of line and held it to her chest.  
"What are you doing?" Amilia whispered.  
"I'm thinking," Ginny informed.  
Ginny pulled the card away and looked at it. It was the Fool. Ginny nodded slowly and set the card down.  
"What was it?" Amilia asked.  
"The fool," Ginny told her. "The Fool stands for things like mistakes, lack of judgment, and unrealistic goals"  
"So?" Amilia said expectantly.  
"Well, I think I made a good tarot reading," Ginny muttered, swallowing. "Sounds just like me."  
"Oh, come on," Amilia began. "You don't believe that, do you?"  
"It's right here," Ginny pointed out. "The cards told me who I am."  
"That's just a bunch of blather," Amilia assured her.  
"It's not blather to me," Ginny cried. "This is the only thing that I'm good at and it's true."  
"This stuff is only true if you believe it," Amilia said.  
"We did find out that Harry is in trouble and that's what the tealeaves said," Ginny explained.  
"Alright," Amilia gave in. "You've shown me enough of the divination coming true to convince me. I still say it's in your mind, though."  
"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.  
"Maybe you were led to pick up that card because some psychic energy," Amilia admitted. "To tell the truth, I think that fate did tell you to take that card."  
Ginny looked down at the jester on the card. Even her best friend thought she was a fool.   
"You know why you were drawn to that card?" Amilia queried. "It's because you wanted to pick that card. Mistakes, lack of judgement, and unrealistic goals. Think about it. You wanted the cards to tell you how stupid you were for this whole Harry Potter thing. The card didn't tell you who you are. The card told you who you think you are."  
Ginny had to admit that Amilia, who didn't know anything about divination, was right. She told the cards what she wanted to see and it showed her.   
"What if I'm right?" Ginny questioned, gathering the tarot cards and putting them into their box. "What if I am a fool?"  
"You're not," Amilia assured her. "You have nothing in common with that fool. I think you have very good judgement. You haven't made any mistakes either."  
"If I didn't make any mistakes then why is Harry mad at me?"  
"Because he doesn't realize what is going on," Amilia told her. "Cho has blinded him. We need to help him find himself and realize his true feelings."  
That reminded Ginny of the rune prediction she did for Harry. Like a dream, that moment flooded back to her.  
"The factor that will help you make the right decision is Mannaz," Ginny told Harry in the library. "It is the nature of humankind. The self and its place in the humanity is recognized here. Acknowledge the importance of every one self to the greater many. This is a time of personal reflection and remembering to respect the human feelings. Cleansing is important now."  
"So to make the decision, I need to meditate and be cleansed?" Harry asked.  
"More then that," Ginny said with urgency in her voice. "This is getting back to your human nature and realizing your true feelings. Some outside force is effecting your decision and you have to trust in yourself and focus on what you really want."  
"Thanks for the reading," Harry began, standing up, "but I really don't think this has to do with my question."  
Ginny's eyes widened. Her prediction did have to do with Harry. Somehow Cho's spell was interfering with some problem that was important to Harry. Ginny racked her brain to think of what the other two stones were. One was the dark influence. That had to do with Cho. The other rune was bliss and glory. If only she knew the question, maybe she could better help.  
"Gin," Amilia began. "What are you thinking about?"  
"Harry," Ginny said simply.  
Amilia smiled, "I should have known that."  
"What does Harry want?" Ginny asked. "If only I knew what he was really feeling."  
"Gin„"   
"I am a fool," Ginny stated. "I am a fool for thinking everything would come so easily."  
"The way I look at it," Amilia voiced, "you're only a fool if you give up. Keep trying."  
"To what?" Ginny queried. "You want me to stalk Harry until he listens to me? Or do you expect me to confront Cho?"  
"I wouldn't think either of those," Amilia told her. "There's more to know and we'll find it out."  
"How?"   
Amilia looked at Ginny in a way that told her that Amilia hadn't the foggiest idea what they should do. Ginny just smiled. Something would come up.  
  
****************  
  
Ginny and Amilia stood at the end of a long line of students. Professor Hawthorn knelt in the middle of a large circle that was drawn on the ground. This circle was divided into seven sections. Ginny glanced passed Professor Hawthorn and stared off toward Hagrid's hut. A group comprised of Gryffindors and Slytherins was standing next to several large crates. Harry reached in and took something that looked like a mix between a lizard and a crab. Harry laughed as he thrusted it toward Ron who was also laughing.  
Professor Hawthorn stood up and turned to the line of students.   
"Alright," he said. "We must rid this area of any plants or trash. Please pick up anything that seems of a negative feel in the circle."  
While Professor Hawthorn took a hand-held broom out of his robes and swept the circled area, the student pulled weeds and picked up stray parchment. Ginny took a broken quill from inside the circle. She looked up and watched Harry as she sat on the edge of the crate and kept pretending to almost fall in. Ron laughed while Malfoy grumbled to his buddies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Everyone balance yourselves," Professor Hawthorn commanded, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. " This balance is to be found first within yourselves, second within the circle in which you celebrate and finally with the spiritual world to which you are connected. Let go of the day, week, month, life and live only in this present moment."   
Ginny tried to focus on balancing herself, but she couldn't get her mind off Harry.  
"This is a time of coming together and sharing," Professor Hawthorn explained. "You must have your integrity, discipline, intention, and responsibility."  
Ginny wasn't even sure if she knew what Professor Hawthorn was talking about. It seemed almost like gibberish lost in the consuming thoughts of her mind.  
"Whatever, whoever you believe in as a higher and good spiritual guidance in your life, call them to join us in the circle," the professor instructed as he knelt in the middle of he circle again. "Do not fear what will come."   
Professor Hawthorn stabbed a knife in the middle of the circle, in front of where he knelt. He pulled the knife out and put it in his robes. In the hole, he dropped a rose petal, drops of water, and a small rune stone.  
"Remove your shoes and jewelry," Professor Hawthorn told them.  
Ginny slipped out of her shoes and the small blue ring she got for Christmas.  
"Enter the circle in a clockwise direction from the East," Professor Hawthorn ordered.  
The long line of students began to enter the large circle. Ginny glanced at Harry as she entered.   
"Kneel and chant with me."  
Ginny, along with the other students, dropped to her knees. She closed her eyes.  
All the students began to chant:  
  
"We begin.   
A circle within a circle.  
A life within a life.  
A universe within a universe.  
A moment is eternity.  
Eternity is a moment.  
I declare this circle to be mine!"  
  
"Silently," Professor Hawthorn whispered, "ask your spirit guide what you came to ask."  
Ginny though hard. What did she want to ask? She had so many questions. How would she get Harry to talk to her again? How would she keep Cho away from Harry? What was Cho going to do to Harry? When was Cho going to do it to him? How was she supposed to stop Cho? How could she break the spell that was over Harry? With all her confusion, the only question she could ask was "What do you want me to know?" And that is what she asked.  
In the silence, a voice came to her. It was a small and airy voice that seemed to be so far away. It whispered:  
  
"Follow the sun to the night.  
Follow the glimmer in your sight.  
Follow my words and all will come to light."  
  
Ginny's eyes shot open in surprise. She had never had anything talk to her like that. She had been shown but never told. It freaked her out just a little.   
"Oh, no," Professor Hawthorn moaned. "Ginny, you're off balance with the circle and you broke your contact with the spiritual world. You're thinking too much on the day, on life. Now, we have to do the ceremony all over again. Five points form Gryffindor."  
Ginny had had to do ceremonies several times over in Study of Ancient Runes, but it was never her fault before. The other students glared at her.  
"Professor Hawthorn," interrupted Amilia, "it's time for break."  
"We must do a proper Moon ceremony Wednesday," Professor Hawthorn warned.  
"Wednesday is the final," A blonde boy reminded.  
"Well, then," Professor Hawthorn said, "I suppose you will not get the benefit of thanking the elements for your many questions. You're dismissed."  
Amilia and Ginny started toward the castle for lunch.   
"I didn't get an answer," Amilia told Ginny.  
"What did you ask?" Ginny queried.  
"I asked if Millicent Bulstrode will eat the entire last feast," Amilia giggled.  
"No wonder you didn't get an answer," Ginny voiced.  
"What did you ask?"   
"Well," Ginny began, "it isn't what I asked. It's what I was told."  
"You got an answer?" Amilia exclaimed. "What was it?"  
"Whatever it was," Ginny said, "told me where to find the answers."  
"Answers?" Amilia blurted. "We'll find everything out? Where?"  
"Toward the sun until dark, then I'm supposed to follow some light," Ginny explained.  
"How cool!" Amilia shouted. "Didn't I tell you if you didn't give up everything would be alright."  
"You just said I wouldn't be a fool," Ginny corrected. "You didn't say anything about things being alright."  
Amilia put her arm around Ginny.  
"Don't you worry," She began, "We'll fix that git Harry Potter."  
  
***************  
  
Ginny took the invisibility cloak out from under her mattress. Amilia glanced out the hall and made sure no one was comming. Quickly, Ginny stuffed the cloak into her robes. Her and Amilia went down the stairs into the common room. Nobody seemed to notice the bulge in Ginny's robes. Ginny glanced back at Harry as they crawled out the portait hole. Harry was writing a report and didn't look up.  
"Are you sure you don't want to wait till night?" Amilia asked.  
"No," Ginny began. "I have to follow the sun."  
"Don't loose that cloak, Gin," Amilia whispered, looking worried. "Besides the fact that Harry'd kill you, I don't want anything happening to you. Other then the normal dangers, there's You-Know-Who and Death Eaters in there. Be careful."  
Ginny nodded as they got to the Entrence Hall. Amilia had started to cry.  
"Don't worry, Amilia," Ginny said, "I'm going to be fine."  
"Alright," Amilia cried. "But just in case you aren't, I wanted you to know something."  
Ginny, sniffling, looked over at Amilia.  
"Last year," Amilia began, "when you got all upset because someone had sprinkled rose petals on Harry's bed as a joke and Harry thought it was you. He was so embarassed that he had Ron tell you to leave him alone. Remember that?"  
Ginny nodded, not wishing to be reminded of that day.  
"It was me," Amilia admitted. "I did because I knew you didn't have the courage to. I didn't know he'd react like that."  
"It's alright," Ginny told her. "Harry's not still upset about it so I have no right to be."   
"You know what else?" Amilia asked.  
"There's more?" Ginny gasped.  
"You are the best friend I've ever had," Amilia voiced.  
"And you're mine," Ginny whispered.  
The two girl's hugged, tearing up a storm.  
"Now, let's stop all this," Ginny ordered. "I'm going to be all right. I have the cloak. In have directions. I'm going to be all right."  
Amilia nodded, wiping away her tears.  
Ginny pulled the large front door open and left Hogwarts.  
Ginny threw the cloak over her as she walked down the grounds. The sun was sinking behind the Forbidden Forest as she knew it was going to. She hurried down toward it. As she entered the forest, she gazed about for a light. There was none except for the sun, so she kept following. She followed until sun had gone from view, the night stars began to appear, and her feet fell like they were going to fall off.  
Ginny felt lost. She was alone in the darkness and saw no light to follow. As she sat herself on a flat rock, she heard music. It was the humming of a woman who had a beautiful voice. Ginny looked around for such a woman but there was no person there. Instead she saw a yellow„green glow. It was faint, but Ginny could see it. As she followed the glow, the humming got louder. Ginny stoped and gazed in awe at what stood before her. It was the Rune Tree.  
As in the drawling in Hogwarts: A History, the tree was tall and slender. The branches flowed outward and up, causing the appearance of the tree to look top heavy from the myriad leaves. Each leaf was a very distinct and beautiful color of green. Fireflies drifted about the top of the tree contently.   
Ginny approached the tree, examining the symbols that were lined up the tree like a pant seam. Reading of the signs was difficult because they were not in a form of sentence or format of divination. It seemed to Ginny that it was just a line of all the symbols in no apparent order. She ran her fingers along the symbols feeling the perfectness of the carving.   
"What does't thou seek?" A voice ethereal and feminine asked.  
Ginny backed away from the tree as it's trunk became iridescent. As if the wood had turned to clay, it began to reform itself. The tree trunk contorted and shifted until it rested on a form. It was the form of a woman. The great mass of leaves stood on top her head, like hair. Her legs were fashioned as one and her toes were stretched out into the ground. Ginny thought her quite beautiful except for the dying bark that seemed to be pealing from her skin.   
Pulling two branches down from the collection of leaves like long arms, the Rune Tree repeated, "What does't thou seek?"  
"Seek?" Ginny asked. "Er..I wanted, I mean, I seek to find answers."  
"Answers are only important when asked the right question," the tree replied.  
"Huh?" Ginny said, gaping into the hollow eyes of the tree.   
Here was her chance to find out anything she wanted to know. The problem was, Ginny wasn't sure what she wanted to know. She tried to focus on the problem. Cho Chang was bewitching Harry with the necklace of Gebo, supposedly. She had to be sure that all her suspicions were confirmed.  
"Rune Tree," Ginny began, "did someone make a..a, er...a Gebo charm recently?"  
The tree's dark eyes scanned Ginny over, "Define recently."  
"Like," Ginny counted on her fingers, "twent-four years ago..or maybe less."  
The tree blinked, saying, "A Gebo charm was made twent-three years, two months, and twent-six days from this date."  
"Who made it?" Ginny blurted.  
"One Ken Change came to my roots and carved out a round portion of my essence," the Rune Tree explained with some sadness in her voice.   
"A portion of your essence?" Ginny echoed.   
The tree pointed on of it's arm„like branched toward a spot just above ankle. A baseball„¼sized, round hole was roughly carved from her lower leg.   
"Ken Change?" Ginny said, returning to the problem at hand. "How did he make a Gebo charm from your...wood?"  
"Such a charm requires a certain incantation during the carving," the tree told Ginny. "This certain Gebo charm is not just a charm."  
"It has a spell on it," Ginny anticipated.  
"A most evil spell," the tree whispered. "A spell of dark magic. That charm should not have been taken."  
The Rune tree closed her eyes.  
"Er..Miss Tree," Ginny began, "how do I stop this charm's dark magic."  
"It takes a great deal of selfishness and callous to use this charm," the Rune Tree voiced. "Such an act must be refuted by the opposite. One with a deep love and compassion for the person whom is under the spell must preform an act of endearment."  
Ginny stared at the tree, not exactly sure what she was supposed to do. What did the tree mean by "act of endearment"? Ginny was about to ask this, but the tree continued.  
"Without such an act, the spell will get stronger and the captive will loose his volition," the tree went on, leaves beginning to fall from it's plentiful hair. "It is very dismal when a being lives without volition. No agency. No purpose. No desire."  
The leaves feel faster and more numerously. Ginny was being showered in leaves that seemed to wither at the touch of anything they feel upon.  
"That charm should not have been taken," The Rune Tree said with an urgency. "It should not be worn. The use of it must cease."  
The tree„woman's form began to distort and transform again. As her body slowly changed back to the shape of a tree, she looked at Ginny with pleading eyes. Just before her face sunk into the hard wood, she moaned, "Terminate the Gebo charm before it's too late."  
The tree was a tree again. Ginny looked at where the face once was. She felt much like the tree seemed to. It filled her with sorrow to think about a person without free will. Ginny almost began to cry, thinking of Harry being that way. She had to get that necklace from Cho.   
  
A/N: I just thought I'd mention that most of the characters don't belong to me. And also, I fudged up. I mixed around Rune meanings a bit so they would mean what I want. Don't take my rune definitions as fact or anything. 


	16. The Finale

Chapter XVI: The Finale  
  
Amilia and Ginny tried to study for their Defense Against Dark Arts final during breakfast. Ginny was trying to create an acceptable patronus while Amilia focused on remembering the difference between a werewolf and a regular wolf.   
"Werewolf snouts are larger and they have a tendency to..to have longer," Amilia screwed up her face and then looked down at her book. "They have a tendency to have longer tails. Oh, I'll never remember all this."  
"Expect," Ginny began, then she sat her wand on the table. "You know, I think the Rune Tree is a bit eccentric."  
"What?" Amilia asked. "What are you talking about?"  
"I found the Rune Tree," Ginny told her.  
"That's where the moon spirits, or whatever they were, told you to go?"   
Ginny nodded.  
"Well," Amilia began. "What happened?"  
"She„" Ginny said.  
"She?" Amilia interrupted. "How would you know if a tree is girl or a boy?"   
"It talked to me," Ginny explained. "Plus, it's shaped like a girl."  
"Talked?" Amilia queried. "It really is a special tree. What'd she say?"  
"She said that if I don't stop the necklace then Harry would loose his free will," Ginny told her.   
"That's horrible," Amilia commented. "How long till that happens?"  
"I have no idea," Ginny admitted. "The tree didn't say."  
Amilia looked at her watch.  
"Our Defense Against Dark Arts final is in ten minutes," Amilia informed. "We'd better get up there."  
Ginny nodded, gathering her books.  
During the Defense Against Dark Arts final, Ginny could only manage to get a small stream of silver smoke to come from her wand as her Patronus. Amilia was sure that she failed the entire written section of the final. As they walked down the hall, Ginny couldn't stop thinking about the Rune Tree.  
"The tree told me that the Gebo necklace was made with Dark Magic," Ginny spouted. "I thought just Cho was in league with You-Know-Who. If her dad was on his side too, then why did it take her so long to go after Harry?"  
"Maybe he never knew about her dad and You-Know-Who," Amilia guessed.  
"She said an act of endearment will stop the necklace," Ginny told Amilia.  
"What does that mean?" Amilia asked.  
"I'm not sure," Ginny admitted. "But whatever it is, I have to do it."  
"We can look it up," Amilia suggested.  
"Look what up?" Ginny queried.  
"Endearment," Amilia said simply.  
"It's like holding someone in high regard or something," Ginny explained.  
"Well," Amilia began, "maybe if we found a definition, it might help us in some way."  
Ginny nodded.  
The two girls headed toward the library. As they passed the corridor that led to History of Magic class, Ginny saw Cho and Harry. She stopped suddenly and stared at them. Cho, laughing, ran her hand down Harry's arm. Harry just smiled stupidly. Ginny bit her lip as her heart filled with sorrow. Suddenly, Harry glanced at Ginny. The moment their eyes met, Harry took Cho's hand and turned to walk away.  
"C'mon, Gin," Amilia urged.   
In the library, Ginny and Amilia found a large dictionary on a pedestal. Amilia turned to the "E" section. Turning pages, she glanced at Ginny's depressed expression.  
"Here it is!" Amilia exclaimed. "'Endearment: A noun meaning a word or act showing love or affection, as a caress.'"  
"A caress?" Ginny asked. "What, they want me to just touch him?"  
"Why not look it up?" Amilia suggested, turning pages. "'Caress: a noun meaning an act of endearment-'"  
"That helped!" Ginny spouted.  
Amilia went on, "'-to embrace, to cuddle, to kiss."  
Ginny snorted.  
"What?" She shouted. "That tree wants me to kiss Harry?"  
Amilia looked up from the dictionary, saying, "Come to think of it, it was a kiss from my dad that broke the spell on Mum."  
"He walks away every time he sees me," Ginny informed. "Even if I had the courage, which I don't, I couldn't get close enough to kiss him."  
"Do it when he's asleep," Amilia proposed.   
Ginny lowered her head.  
"I couldn't," She whispered.  
"You've snuck into his room before," Amilia reminded. "Just use the invisibility cloak and„"  
"I couldn't!" Ginny cried.  
The air in the library felt suddenly very cold on Ginny's arms and neck. She shivered, the tears willing up in her eyes.  
"Ginny, it's for Harry's life," Amilia said. "You've done this much...What's wrong?"  
Ginny just shook her head.   
  
**************  
  
The next morning, Ginny had to take her Charms final. She had to successfully cast a memory charm. She made Flitwick forget that she had already casted the spell, so she had to take the final three times. Amilia accidently casted hers on herself and ended up thinking that she had to study for her Defense Against Dark Arts final. Ginny had to explain that they had already taken in several times before she remembered.  
"I guess I'm pretty good then," Amilia said. "I can't remember anything. How did I do on werewolves? I've been having trouble with that."  
"You didn't think you did well," Ginny told her.   
"Ruddy memory charm!" Amilia exclaimed. "How about the Runes final?"  
"Everyone passed that," Ginny explained. "All we had to do was make a effective Ground for the stones."  
"Did I draw mine in the dirt?" Amilia asked. "Because I think that is what I was thinking of doing."  
"I believe you used parchment," Ginny said.   
"I suppose I changed my mind," Amilia guessed.  
"Do you remember at all about the Rune Tree?" Ginny asked.  
"What, did you find it?" Amilia queried excitedly. "What did the symbols say?"  
Ginny was a little disappointed but also relieved. Ginny didn't want to tell Amilia about how to cure Harry of the spell. Amilia would make a big deal about it all. Besides, Ginny knew what she was going to say, so there was no use in telling her. She'd tell her afterward; that is if she actually got herself to kiss him.   
"Nothing," Ginny said, not quite lying. "It just had the symbols in no order at all."  
"How disappointing," Amilia grumbled. "How can we help Harry now? All that time wasted."  
When Ginny headed toward Divination, Amilia had to go to Muggle Studies. Ginny walked up to the top most tower, climbing the spiral staircase and through the trap door. Since she was the only student in her level of the advanced class, there was no one else there to stand in line for.   
The fragrance of orange blossoms and cinnamon smoke greeted her. The room was darker then usual. The windows were covered and all of the lamps were all out. The only light came form the fireplace. Professor Trelawney sat in her large armchair and gazed at Ginny, the firelight dancing across her huge-framed glasses.   
"Sit down, my dear," Professor Trelawney offered in her usual airy voice.  
Ginny sat on a pouf chair opposite of Professor Trelawney.  
Lighting a purple-flamed candle, Professor Trelawney explained, "The final will be but one task. You must have a successful vision without using devises."  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. She had never predicted without the use of tealeaves, biorhythms, or the tarot cards. She didn't know how to have a vision.   
"Visions come naturally," Professor Trelawney informed. "You cannot force them. It could take hours."  
Ginny gaped at Professor Trelawney.   
"Now," Professor Trelawney whispered, "clear your mind. Open you inner eye. Let the psychic energy flow through you."   
Ginny closed her eyes. Slowly, a warmth went through her. It was like she was a temporal cup being filled with spiritual water. Her toes and feet seemed almost incorporeal. This feeling of evaporating slowly made it's way up her body. The moment her head vaporized, the emptiness of her mind became full.   
Though her eyes were closed, she saw, clear as day, a forest trail. She was walking it. Each leaf had it's own aroma and she could hear each individual twig crack under her feet. It was almost dark by the time she reached where she felt she should go. A light breeze flowed passed her as she glanced across the familiar clearing. As if painted by the wind, figures appeared. It was Harry and Cho Chang. Cho stood behind Harry, who stared at Ginny quite furiously. With one violent movement, Cho threw her necklace around Harry's neck and began to choke him to death. Darkness surrounded them. Suddenly, Harry and Cho got smaller and distant, as if Ginny was traveling backward through a tunnel. Cho and Harry faded into the darkness.  
Ginny found herself lying on her back, her feet propped up on the pouf she was once sitting on. Sitting up, she saw Professor Trelawney looking at her, inquiringly. Ginny had no time to explain things to Professor Trelawney. If her vision was true, she had to get to the Forbidden Forest and stop Harry and Cho.  
Ginny ran through the halls of Hogwarts to the entrance hall. She pulled open the front door and caught the glimpse of two figures going into the Forbidden Forest.  
"Harry!" She screamed.  
They didn't stop. As fast as she could, Ginny made her way to the Forbidden Forest. Dodging and ducking logs and branches, she heard Cho's distant giggling. She reached the clearing where Cho always met Voldemort. Harry and Cho stood in the middle of the clearing. Harry went to leave, but Cho pulled him toward her.  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"I have a bad feeling about this place," Harry told her.  
"Don't leave me here," Cho begged. "I don't want to be alone."  
"Come with me then," Harry suggested.  
"Kiss me," Cho commanded.  
"Here?" Harry laughed. "You could have picked a more romantic place."  
"Come on, Harry," Cho whined. "Don't you want to kiss me?"  
"Of course I do," Harry said, "just not here."  
Cho put her hand on the side of Harry's face and directed his lips toward hers.  
"Harry don't!" Ginny yelled.  
Kicking herself for not shouting earlier, Ginny watched Harry and Cho kiss. She felt this sinking feeling in her stomach. It was like she swallowed a bowling ball. Suddenly, Harry pulled away from Cho clutching his forehead.   
"What's wrong?" Cho snapped.  
"My scar," Harry said simply. "It's burning."  
Harry leaned against a tree, rubbing his forehead.  
Harry glanced at Ginny. His screwed-up face smoothed out. He dropped his hand from his forehead.  
"Harry!" Cho shouted. "What is wrong with you?"  
"Cho," He began, "I'm leaving."  
"No you're not," Cho muttered, pulling out her wand. "Impediment!"  
A stream of blue-grey light shot from her wand and struck Harry. A glassy translucent shell covered his entire body and he stopped moving. He looked like a block of ice.   
Ginny ran into the clearing. Cho pulled a knife from her robes and held it against Harry's frozen throat.   
"Come a step closer and Harry's dead," Cho told Ginny.  
Ginny stood still, tears filling her eyes.  
"Why are you doing this?" Ginny cried.  
"I work for the Dark Lord," Cho explained.  
"Why?" Ginny whispered.  
Cho's mouth was straight and stiff.   
"Cedric," Cho said simply.  
"You-Know-Who killed Cedric," Ginny informed.  
"So Harry says," Cho voiced. "Did you ever doubt your precious Harry's word?"  
"No," Ginny said faithfully.  
"The Dark Lord tells another story," Cho told her.   
"You-Know-Who has killed countless millions," Ginny began. "How could you believe him?"  
"Countless muggles," Cho corrected.  
"Muggles and wizards alike," Ginny retorted.  
"The Dark Lord came to me last year," Cho explained. "He said I had a strange and brilliant power. He told me that with me by his side, he could rule the wizard and muggle worlds."  
"That's when he told you about Cedric?" Ginny asked.  
Cho nodded.  
"He blinded you with the prospect of power," Ginny realized.   
"The Dark Lord will be here any minute," Cho informed.   
Cho glanced behind her to look for Voldemort. Ginny took this opportunity to pull out her wand.   
"Expelliarmus!" Ginny shouted.  
The knife flipped out of Cho's hand and fell, blade first, into the ground at Ginny's feet. As Cho fumbled through her robe for her wand, Ginny casted, "Accio Cho wand."  
Cho's wand flew from her robes and fell right next to the knife.  
"Ohh," Cho screamed. "You can't defeat me like this!"  
"Why not?" Ginny asked, holding her wand ready.  
Cho clenched her teeth.  
"Finite Incantation," Ginny said, pointing her wand at Harry.  
Instantly, the icy shell that covered Harry melted away. He stumbled toward a tree and held on to it, trying to maintain his balance. Ginny stepped forward, holding back the urge to help him. She couldn't let her guard down. Once she reached Harry, Cho would ran for the knife and her wand. Ginny stood her ground.   
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
"Jealous Ginny is trying to keep us apart," Cho lied.  
"What?" Ginny shouted.  
Harry stood up straight, looking frustrated, "Ginny, why can't you stay out of my life?"  
Harry stepped toward Ginny and Cho rounded behind him. She had a malicious smile on her face. Reaching her hands behind her neck, Cho removed her necklace.   
"Harry," Ginny began urgently, "Cho is-"  
"Yes, yes," Harry droned. "She's in league with Voldemort."  
"No, Harry," Ginny interrupted.  
"Just stop this little joke," Harry commanded.  
Suddenly, Ginny felt as if she was being sucked backward. Everything melted away. Cho was standing behind Harry. She threw her necklace around Harry's neck and pulled back on the strings. Harry grabbed the necklace, trying to pull it off as he was being choked. Something shoved Ginny forward. She was back in the Forbidden Forest with Harry yelling at her. Cho was twisting the ends of the necklace around her fingers, making the string nice and tight.  
"You use to be my friend," Harry told her.  
Ginny ignored Harry's argument. She marched up to Cho, shoving Harry aside.  
"What are you doing?" Harry demanded.  
Cho dropped the necklace and stretched her hand out.  
"Accio wand," Cho called.  
Ginny watched in shock as Cho's wand jetted into Cho's outstretched hand.  
"How did you do that?" Ginny asked.  
"The perks of the dark side," Cho laughed, pointing her wand at Ginny.  
Ginny backed off, holding up her own wand.  
"Maybe we should all calm down," Harry suggested.  
"How can you be fond of him?" Cho queried. "He's so annoying."  
Cho pointed her wand at Harry. Before Ginny could react, Cho casted, "Relashio."  
Fiery sparks exploded from Cho's wand. It hit Harry in the chest, hurtling him through the air. He collided into a tree and fell motionless to the ground.   
"Harry!" Ginny cried.  
Cho rounded on Ginny, saying, "Waddiwasi!"  
The force knocked Ginny's wand out of her hand. Looking at her bruised and throbbing hand, Ginny fell to her knees. Cho suddenly screwed-up her face. Touching her head slightly with her fingertips, she closed her eyes.  
"No, Dark Lord," Cho said, "it was the girl...Master, don't leave your servant...Master!"  
Ginny assumed that Voldemort had somehow contacted Cho telepathically. Cho opened her eyes, looking infuriated. Ginny glanced at Harry's lifeless body.  
"Don't worry," Cho began. "He's not dead. I can't kill him now."  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.  
"I need him," Cho explained. "How else am I supposed to convince everyone that you're a danger to the other students?"  
"What?" Ginny gasped. "Harry would never-"  
"Ickle Harry will do anything I tell him to," Cho giggled. "As long as I am with him, he'll be hopelessly in love with me. He'd do anything to make me happy. And the more time I am around him the stronger the spell gets. You can never win."  
"I'll tell Dumbledore what you're doing," Ginny shot at her.  
Cho laughed, saying, "Do you think that Dumbledore'll believe a jealous fifth„year over the testimonies of a sixth year and a seventh year. Dream on. Plus, Professor Dumbledore trusts the famous Harry Potter more then anyone."  
Cho smiled widely, "Toodles."  
Cho ran out of the clearing. Ginny watched her until she was out of sight. Ginny turned to Harry.   
"Wingardium Leviosa," Ginny whispered.  
Harry's body rose a foot above the ground.   
"Mobiliarbus!"  
Harry's body started floating toward the castle. Ginny walked beside him, steadying his movement with her wand. As she reached the front door of Hogwarts, it opened. Professor McGonagal was standing in the doorway. Ginny was relieved for a second and then Cho's head peaked out from behind Professor McGonagal's long robes. 


	17. Cho's fate

Chapter XVII: Cho's fate  
  
"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagal said stiffly. "May I have a word with you?"  
"But Harry-" Ginny began.  
Professor McGonagal looked at Harry's flaccid form.  
"I'll call Madam Pomfrey," Professor McGonagal promised.  
Once Madam Pomfrey had Harry floating his way up the stairs to the hospital wing, Ginny followed Professor McGonagal to her office. Ginny sat down in the chair opposite McGonagal's desk.  
"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagal began, circling Ginny, "Miss Chang claims that you tried to harm her and Harry Potter."  
"I didn't," Ginny assured her.  
"Why would Miss Chang accuse you like that?" Professor McGonagal asked.  
"She works for You-Know-Who," Ginny explained.  
"She said you'd say that," Professor McGonagal sighed in disappointment, sitting down in her desk chair.   
"That's because it's true," Ginny told her.  
"I want to believe you," Professor McGonagal said. "I really do, but how can I?"  
Ginny lowered her eyes.  
"Miss Chang feels that we should ask Potter once he's come to," Professor McGonagal informed. "I think that's a good idea. How about you?"  
Ginny knew that if she said no, Professor McGonagal would suspect her of being afraid that the truth would get out. If she said yes, they'd ask Harry and he would side with Cho. They'd ask Harry either way. She might as well not make it worse for herself. Ginny took a deep breath and nodded.  
"Until Madam Pomfrey says we can wake Potter," Professor McGonagal began, "I suggest you spend some time in your dormitory. You're dismissed."  
Ginny left McGonagal's office and went up the stairs. Cho was at the top, smiling balefully at her.   
"I've won," Cho said quietly.  
Ginny gave Cho a rancorous look as she passed her to go to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
***************  
  
That night, Ginny snuck down to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was asleep, but she had locked the door.   
"Alohamora," Ginny casted on the lock.  
Magically, it opened. Ginny tip-toed into the room. Harry was on the far bed. She walked, slowly, up to him. She knelt down beside him and gently touched the lightening scar on his forehead. The moonlight fell upon his sleeping face, making him look pale and near death. Despite that, Ginny knew that Harry was going to be alright. The problem at hand now was Cho's spell. Ginny knew that there was only one way that she could stop Cho. She had to break the spell.   
Ginny took a deep breath. This was definitely not how she had pictured this moment. Over the five years since she'd known him, she had fantasized about her first kiss with Harry Potter. None of her particular reveries involved a hospital bed or a rush to save him from the evil Cho Chang. Ginny leaned down toward Harry slowly, a million things running through her head. If this really broke the spell, she may get the old Harry back. Not that there seemed to be much of a difference. Ginny kissed Harry's lips softly. She could feel this warm energy flow through him. Ginny pulled away and looked at him. Harry didn't even twitch.   
I just kissed Harry Potter, Ginny thought, smiling uncontrollably. As she left the hospital wing, her heart was afloat. She almost danced her way to Gryffindor tower. She knew she could never tell anyone. They wouldn't believe her if she did. It suddenly saddened her to realize that Harry would never even know. Ginny supposed that it was for the best. After all, she wasn't sure how he would react if he knew she had kissed him.   
  
****************   
  
Ginny was called into Dumbledore's office early the next morning. She went gracefully, hoping hard that the kiss broke the spell like the Rune Tree said it would. In Dumbledore's office, he questioned her about the incident in the Forbidden Forest. Ginny told him every bit truthfully. She had nothing to hide. Of course, she didn't mention going to the hospital wing to break the spell. She hoped it wouldn't get brought up. And it wasn't.   
"Well, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said, "that is quite a story."   
Ginny looked at him expectantly.  
"Thank you," He began. "You're dismissed."   
"That's it!" Ginny exclaimed. "You're not going to tell me if you believe me or not."   
"Normally, I'd have no reason to doubt you," Dumbledoretold her, "but now we have Miss Chang's testimony. I have no reason to doubt her, except for your testimony. The only one I could possibly believe in this situation is Mr. Potter. Unless, that is, if he comes up with a completely different story."   
Dumbledore chuckled at the thought.  
Ginny stood up and left the office, Dumbledore still laughing in spite of himself. Cho stood on the left side of the corridor. Professor McGonagal was beside her. She was about already to be questioned. Ginny paused in the corridor to look at the two.   
"Wait out here, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagal told her.   
"When will I find out what Dumbledore decides?" Ginny asked.   
"Once he's review all the testimonies," Professor McGonagal assured her.   
"What about Harry?" Ginny queried.   
"He is not yet ready to leave the hospital wing," Professor McGonagal explained. "The Headmaster will go up to see him once Miss Chang has been cross examined."   
Ginny glanced at Cho's devious expression. Cho seemed quite confident that Ginny was going to be expelled. Of course, only Ginny knew that the spell was almost certainly broken. She would have the last laugh in this case. Cho headed into Dumbledore's office. Just to see Cho's expression, Ginny gave her a quite gratified smile. Cho stopped and looked suddenly perplexed. That made Ginny smile wider.   
Cho's explanation of events seemed to take an awfully long while. Ginny, twiddling her thumbs, in the corridor with Professor McGonagal. Ginny looked at the stern professor.   
"What will happen to the lier?" Ginny asked.   
"She will, of course, be expelled," Professor McGonagal explained. "And if what you say about Cho is true, then she and her family will have to undergo an inquiry by the Ministry of Magic."   
"Professor, I saw You-Know-Who," Ginny whispered.   
"At Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagal asked, shocked.   
"In the Forbidden Forest," Ginny told her. "He was talking to Cho."   
Professor McGonagal looked to Ginny, apparently unsure how to respond.   
Dumbledore's office door opened. Cho smiled triumphantly at Ginny. Ginny smiled plesantly back. Cho's smile faded.   
"Well, now," said Dumbledore, "we best be heading to the hospital wing."   
"Albus, what about the girls?" Professor McGonagal asked.   
"We don't want them influencing Potter's testimony," Dumbledore told her. "They should go back to thier houses."   
Cho bumped Ginny as she passed to go toward Ravenclaw. Ginny ignored her and went up to Gryffindor tower. Everyone was down at breakfast it seemed. Then common room was vacant as death. Ginny walked around the room, aimlessly.   
"Ginny!" Amilia shouted as she came running down form the dormitories.   
Ginny noticed too late that Amilia wasn't slowing down. She hugged Ginny, almost knocking her over.   
"Hello, Amilia," Ginny greeted, struggling from her embrace.  
"Oh, when you didn't come back to Gryffindor tower after your Divination final I was worried," Amilia explained, not letting go. "But then you weren't in bed when I went to sleep and you were gone when I woke up. Then I heard that Harry Potter was in the hospital wing. I went into a panic. I couldn't go down to breakfast."   
"I'm glad you didn't," Ginny said, finally being able to pry herself from Amilia.   
"Sorry about all that," Amilia said.   
"It's all right," Ginny told her. "Well, maybe not all of it's right."   
"What do you mean?" Amilia asked.   
"I confronted Cho last night," Ginny explained. "We had a sort of duel. Only Harry got hurt."   
"That's an odd sort of duel," Amilia commented.   
"Anyway, Cho claims I attacked her and Harry," Ginny began. "Dumbledore just questioned Cho and I. Now, he's talking to Harry."   
"But Harry'll do whatever Cho says, won't he?" Amilia queried.   
"I think I broke the spell," Ginny said.   
"How'd you do it?"   
Ginny just blushed. She didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Amilia. She would probably go nuts.   
"I don't know," Ginny lyed. "I just think that it might have broken."   
"Now what?" Amilia asked. "We're just supposed to wait here in suspense?"   
"Pretty much," Ginny told her. "Except, I wish I could get out to the Forbidden Forest before Cho does."   
"Why?"   
"Cho threw off her necklace," Ginny explained. "I have to get it."   
Amilia raised her eyebrows.   
"You can't sneak out," She informed. "Dumbledore might come up and tell you what happened. It won't look good if you left the dormitory when he told you to stay here."   
"Cho can't get that neckalce back!" Ginny shouted. "It's imperative that I find it first. This is something that has to be done. I'll risk getting in trouble."   
"You know, you never risked anything before this year," Amilia told her.   
"Do you wanna come?" Ginny asked.   
Amilia stared at Ginny for a moment.   
"Why not?" She smiled. "You have been having all the fun this year."   
Ginny and Amilia got the invisibility cloak and went off into the forest. The daylight made the forest not so forboding. Ginny led Amilia to the clearing where Cho always met Voldemort. Ginny took off the invisibility cloak and stuffed it in her robes.   
"Yo-Know-Who was here?" Amilia gasped, shivering all over.   
Ginny picked up the wooden charm and showed it to Amilia. Amilia's eyes gleemed.   
"Must we destroy it?" Amilia asked. "I mean, with this, I'll always have a date for the dances. I'll have hundreds of guys who want me. Can you imagine how wonder our lives would be?"   
"That's not the life for me," Ginny said, heading toward the Rune Tree.   
"Maybe not," Amilia began, "but with that Harry'll love you."   
Ginny trembled as Amilia said the words.  
"You can't say it isn't tempting," Amilia challanged.   
Ginny looked at the charm. That charm could make her dreams come true. All her wonderful fantasies about her and Harry would actually happen. Yes, it was tempting.   
"Amilia," Ginny stopped and looked ta her. "This charm was forged with dark magic. It is evil and it takes away one's life."   
Amilia stared, stunned.   
"You're right," She whispered.   
Ginny went on until they reached the Rune Tree. Amilia stood in awe as Ginny gently pushed the charm into the hole in the tree's base. A brilliant light shined from that spot and the charm fused with the wood. The Rune Tree transformed into the tree-woman. She smiled at Ginny.   
"I thank thee," the tree said. "Thou hadst done me a great justice. I shall never forget it."   
The tree twisted back into a tree.   
"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Amilia gasped.   
"I did tell you," Ginny told her.  
"You did not," Amilia snapped. "I would have remembered."   
"Not if I had told you before the Charms final," Ginny explained.   
Amilia gaped at her, "What else didn't you re-tell me?"   
Ginny just laughed as they headed off toward the castle.   
"I should be getting to class," Amilia told Ginny as they reached the Entrance Hall.  
"alright," Ginny said, heading up the stairs. "Wish me luck."  
"I do," Amilia assured her. "I sure hope you don't get expelled. Who would I tease next year?"  
Ginny smiled, saying, "When this is over, I'm going to tell you everything."  
"What do you mean?" Amilia asked.  
"You'll see," Ginny told her.  
Amilia walked down the corridor, looking bemused. While Ginny started on her way to Gryffindor tower, she had the strangest feeling that she should be somewhere. In an atempt to find where she should be, Ginny just began to wander through corridors. When she cam to a descision on which way to go, she just followed her instincts without thinking about where the hall led. As she rounded a courner, she glimpse someone standing at a door. Ginny looked around the hall. The door that girl was at was the hospital wing and that girl was Cho Chang. What was she doing? Ginny went up to her.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Ginny shot at her.  
Cho jumped back and looked at Ginny.  
"Oh, it's just you," Cho sneered, standing with her hands on her hips.  
"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.  
"Hoping that git doesn't foul up," Cho amswered.  
Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
"Without me there, he won't know what I want him to say," Cho clearified. "He would never incriminate me, but he might tell enough truth that Dumbledore will believe you were right."  
"What's going on so far?" Ginny asked.  
"Harry's complaining about headacks and saying he can't remember very much," Cho rolled her eyes.  
"I know that you're evil and everything," Ginny began, "but do you mind if I listen with you."  
"By all means," Cho allowed. "It will be absolute bliss to see your horrified face when Harry causes your undoing. Besides, if I catch you, it'll just make me look better."  
"Don't be too cocky," Ginny warned.  
"You think because I don't have the necklace I can't controle him," Cho guessed. "I assure you, I don't need the necklace once the origional spell is casted. I just need to be around him."  
Ginny nodded, smiling slightly. Cho glared at her.  
"Should we?" Ginny asked.  
Cho nodded and both girls pressed thier ears agaist the door.  
"Try Harry," Dumbledore pleaded. "What do you remember?"  
"Not much," Harry said weakly. "Ginny was there. Cho was too."  
"And what were they doing?" Professor McGonagal questioned.  
"Ginny stood...in front of the trees," Harry said slowly. "Cho was saying something. She asked what was wrong?"  
"Was there something wrong?" Dumbledore queried.  
"Yes," Harry began, "my scar hurt."  
"Why?" Professor McGonagal blurted.  
"Manerva, how would he know why?" Dumbledore corrected.  
"Well, Cho had kissed just before," Harry explained. "I'm not sure why that would cause my scar to hurt."  
"Go on," Dumbledore urged.  
"Things went blank for a moment," Harry told them. "When I was aware again, Cho told me that Ginny was trying to keep Cho and I apart. I started yelling. I'm not even sure what I said. Then Ginny shoved me-"  
"So it was Miss Weasley?" McGonagal assumed.  
"Cho casted a spell without her wand," Harry went on. "Then she had it and said something about the dark side."  
"No, no, no!" Cho muttered.  
"Cho said I was annoying and then she shot fire at me," Harry explained. "That is the last I can remember."  
"You trader!" Cho screamed, backing away from the door. "How could he do this to me? I own him!"  
The door to the hospital; wing opened. Dumbledore and McGonagal stood in the door way and stared accusingly at Cho. Struck with fear, Cho ran down the hall way.  
"Miss Weasley," McGonagal blurted, "catch her."  
Ginny immediatly obeyed. She tore down the hall after Cho. Cho ran very fast, but Ginny was getting closer anyway. Cho glanced back at Ginny which slowed her down a little.  
"Leave me alone!" Cho cried.  
Ginny didn't respond. She just kept persuing. Cho was still looking back at Ginny, not really paying attention where she was going. Without knowing it, she was heading for the main stair case.  
"Cho, look out!" Ginny shouted.  
It was too late. Cho went tumbling down the steps. Ginny got to the stairs just as Cho hit the floor, motionless. Feeling ill, Ginny stood and just stared down at the body. It wasn't long before Dumbldore and McGonagal caught up. Professor McGonagal hurried down the stairs ro check Cho's pulse.  
"What happened, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.   
"She didn't see the stairs," Ginny whispered. "I yelled to her, but she didn't stop in time."  
Dumbldore put his hand on Ginny's shoulder.  
"She gone," McGonagal called up as she rose from the body.  
"Oh dear," Dumbledore muttered. "I suppose I should contact the minister."  
"It seems a shame," McGonagal said, coming up the stairs. "She didn't have to die."  
"There are somethings worse then death," Ginny quoted, looking down at Cho.  
"Azkaban is definately one of them," Dumbledore added.  
"Are we jsut going to leave her there?" Ginny demanded.  
"I'll get Filch to take care of it," McGonagal assured.  
"Maybe you should return to your house," Dumbldore advised. "And this time, please stay there."  
Ginny nodded as she headed off to Gryffindor tower. 


	18. The Perfect Moment

XVIII: The Perfect Moment   
  
That night, Ginny set Amilia down in their bedroom and told her everything. She told her about all the daydreams she had over the Summer. She told her about the many times that Ginny saw Harry looking at her. She explain how Harry got boils because he was protecting her. She told Amilia about how they had reached for the same book and Ginny gave him a rune reading in the library. Giggling, Ginny told Amilia about how she and Harry had watched Hermione and Ron kissing. Amilia laughed too. Ginny explained about Harry saying her name in his dream. Reluctantly, Ginny described the moment when Harry almost kissed Ginny on New Years. The look on Amilia's face was priceless. She was about to cry and laugh and faint all at the same time. When Ginny told her about the kiss in the hospital wing, Amilia screamed. At last, Ginny told Amilia about Cho's tragic end.  
Amilia stared at Ginny, unable to speak.   
"So that's everything," Ginny whispered. "I'm sorry that I kept it all from you. I shouldn't have. You're my best friend and I should have trusted you. I am really sorry."  
Amilia licked her lips and took a breath. Ginny was sure that Amilia was going to say something about needing to think it over before she could forgive. Ginny was surprised when something totally unexpected came out of Amilia's mouth.  
"Harry Potter loves you."  
Ginny stared at her.  
"Were you listening to what you were saying?" Amilia asked. "Obviously Harry loves you. Who would do all that if he didn't?"  
Ginny shrugged.  
"Go to him," Amilia urged. "Tell him how you feel. You won't be disappointed. I am sure of it."  
"I couldn't," Ginny said.  
"You owe it to yourself, to me, and to Harry to let your true feelings show!" Amilia exclaimed.  
"Amilia, I don't-"  
"I am going to hound you until you tell him," Amilia promised.  
"I can't tell him," Ginny told her.  
"You will," Amlia told her. "If you don't I'll have to hurt you."  
"Oh, I'm scared," Ginny said sarcastically.  
Amilia giggled.  
  
**************  
  
Ginny was up extra late the night before school ended. She had to make up finals all day, so the night was the only time she had left to pack. She pulled all her things down into the common room so that she wouldn't keep any of the other girls in her dorm room up. She wanted to pack everything perfectly so that it would be easiest to unpack at home.  
"Transfiguration," She muttered to herself as she rummaged through a pile books. She found her transfiguration book and set it in the courner of her trunk. "Alright, Runes."  
Light came in through the portrait entrance. Ginny swiftly wheeled around to see who was crawling through. It was Harry. He had finally left the hospital wing. His slumped in, his arms dangling weakly at his sides. His appearance suggested that he left the hospital wing too soon. His face was pale and a bit sweaty. He was ghastly-looking, but Ginny thought he looked perfect.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
Harry glanced up, startled like he didn't notice she was there.  
"I'm alright," He assured her with a strangly blank look on his face. "I couldn't stay in the hospital wing all Summer so I decided to join the rest of the world. They say friendship heals the deepest wounds."  
Ginny nodded.  
"I wanted to be with my friends," Harry explained. "I only have a day left to see you all."  
Ginny was a little taken aback that she was included in his friends. Harry glanced around at the cluttered common room.  
"Still packing?" Harry asked.   
"Yes," Ginny said simply, not looking up.   
"I'll just wake up early tomorrow to do my packing," Harry told her.   
"Or," Ginny began, "you can stay up with me and do it tonight."   
"Nah," Harry explained, "Madam Pomfrey would croak if she heard I was up all night."   
Ginny packed the last of her books, a little disappointed at his refusal.  
"Shouldn't you be resting then?" Ginny asked.  
"I would be," Harry told her, "except that I need to talk to you about something."  
"Talk to me?" Ginny repeated. "About what?"  
"Well, Dumbledore told me what happened," Harry explained. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life." Ginny looked up at him. His intensely green eyes were scanning her nervously. Ginny found this so cute. She smiled at him.   
"It was nothing," Ginny assured, beginning on folding her clothes.   
"That's a wonderful way to describe my life," Harry said sarcastically.   
"Oh, I didn't mean it that way," Ginny blurted. "I just meant that you would have done the same for me. In fact, you did do the same for me."   
"So you were just paying me back?" Harry asked.   
Ginny stared at him for a moment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why on Earth would Harry think that she was just paying a debt?   
"How could you think that?" She voiced. "You're my friend. I saved you because I care about you."   
"And because you couldn't bare to see me die?" Harry queried, raising an eyebrow and smiling.   
"You remember that," Ginny assumed.   
"I should have listened to you," Harry admitted.   
"I know," Ginny stated, returning her attention to her robes.   
"I was a git and I'm sorry," Harry apologized.   
"It wasn't you," Ginny said. "It was the spell."   
"Still," Harry went on, "I feel bad about it all. Please forgive me."   
Ginny smiled, "You're forgiven."   
Harry smiled back.   
Just then, Ginny picked up Harry's invisability cloak out of her clothing pile.  
"Oh!" She exclaimed.   
"What?" Harry asked.  
"I forgot I had this," Ginny said, handing Harry the cloak.  
"I forgot you had it too," Harry admitted, taking the cloak from her.  
"I'm sorry I took it," Ginny appologized.  
"It's alright," Harry assured her. "You were just trying to help. What am I saying? You did help."  
Ginny smiled.   
Ginny finished packing with Harry still staring at her.  
"I'm bushed," Harry yawned.  
"What do you have to be bushed for?" Ginny said.  
"I am in a weakened condition," Harry explained. "And I should have been getting rest."  
They went up the stairs together.  
"I am sorry that I distracted you from your recovery sleep," Ginny told him.  
"It was well worth it."  
Ginny blushed slightly.  
"I'll see you at the feast," Harry said, turning toward the boys' dormitories.  
"Sure," Ginny whispered, heading off to her own dorm room.   
Amilia would kill her once she heard that Ginny was alone with Harry and didn't take the opportunity to tell him how she felt. Ginny didn't worry though. Amilia would make sure she did it before Summer, which was only nine hours away.  
  
***************   
  
All the students crowded into the Great Hall for the end-of-year breakfast feast. The Hall was decorated with blue and bronze banners. Ravenclaw had won the house cup this year. Ginny's fifty points for saving Harry's life didn't compare to the endless hours Ravenclaw spent studying so that they would know the answers in every class. Ron made a comment that Hermione would have fit right nicely in Ravenclaw.  
"Then I wouldn't have met you," was her reply.  
Ginny sat next to Amilia, who sat next to Josh, who sat across from Hermione, who was sitting beside Ron. On Ron's other side was Harry. Ginny glanced down the table at him. He seemed so far away to her.  
After the students had all been fed, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat to get their attention. All conversations ceased. Full attention was on Dumbledore.  
"This has been a wonderful year," Dumbledore announced, "but also quite tragic. I know there has been questions and suspicions about Miss Cho Chang's disappearence. It brings me no satisfaction to tell you that she died a couple of days ago."  
Ravenclaws, Hermione, and Ron gasped.  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered, "I am so sorry."  
Ginny wondered why Dumbledore wasn't saying that she had been evil and no one should cry over her.  
"I'm sure she will be missed," Dumbledore went on. "Her family was informed at the ministry yesterday."  
Ginny wished she knew if they were put into Azkaban or not. In fact, Ginny wasn't even sure if Mrs. Chang had anything to do with anything. Cho's dad could have just casted the spell on her to get her to marry him. She also wondered if the ministry would get Amilia's parents as witnesses against Ken Chang.  
"I wish you all a wonderful holiday," Dumbledore said.   
The Slytherins, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs rushed off to the carriages while the Ravenclaws lagged behind.   
"It's a bummer for Ravenclaw," Josh voiced in the carriage. "The day they finally win the house cup is the day when they find out one of their own is dead."  
"Don't talk about it!" Hermione hushed, pointing to Harry.  
"I'm alright about it," Harry told them. "I really am."  
"I thought you loved her," Ron commented.   
"I was wrong," Harry explained.  
"Maybe he's in denial," Hermione whispered to Ron.  
Ginny giggled.   
"I am seriously fine," Harry assured them.  
"Tell yourself what you want to," Ron allowed, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "As long as it makes you feel better."  
"Don't tell him that," Hermione ridiculed. "He needs to let his feeling out. That's the only way he can truely heal."  
Ginny started laughing.  
"Why are you laughing?" Ron asked.   
"It hurts Harry when you laugh at his pain," Hermione explained.   
"You two are nutty," Harry commented.  
"It's really wrong to laugh and I am sorry," Ginny appologized. "I'm not laughing at Harry. I'm really not."  
"Can we change the subject?" Harry pleaded.  
"Sure, Harry," Hemrione agreed. "We're sorry we're dwelling on such a painful subject."  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Nice to go home, isn't it?" Josh commented.  
"Sure will be," Ron voiced, putting his arm around Hermione. "Have a little brake from Snape and Malfoy."  
"Oh!" Amilia exclaimed. "Did you hear?"  
Everyone's attention went to Amilia.  
"Professor Mosaic won't be coming back next year," Amilia told them.  
"It doesn't surprise me," Harry said.  
"But why?" Hermione asked.  
"I heard that Malfoy told his dad," Amilia began, "that he wanted to marry Professor Mosaic."  
"No way!" Ron shouted.  
"Malfoy's dad was so mad that he got the goveners to fire her," Amilia explained.  
"We had our share of Defense Against Dark Arts teachers," Ron informed, "but none went out like that before."  
"Certainly not," Hermione agreed.  
Ginny looked at Harry. He was looking back.  
At Hogsmede station, the group boarded the Hogwarts Express. Josh went off with Lee Jordan and Ginny and Amilia joined the others in thier compartment.  
"This bloody train!" Ron exclaimed. "We've ridden it so many times this year that I'm getting train sick."  
"Poor ickle Ronnie," Hermione giggled, pinching his cheek.  
"Hey!"  
"Harry, are you glad to be going home?" Amilia asked.  
The whole compartment busted up in laughter.  
"What is it?" Amilia demmanded.  
"You really don't know the lot Harry lives with, do you?" Ginny questioned.  
"Why would I?"  
"They're not the sort you want to spend time with," Ron explained. "If it's any consolation, Harry, you can come to our house anytime."  
Ginny and Harry made eye contact.  
"Sounds fun," said Harry.  
Ginny blushed.  
"I saw some cauldron cakes down the corridor," Harry informed. "Anyone want some? It's on me."  
"I'll take one," Amilia blurted.  
"Me, too," said Ron.  
"No, thank you," Hermione answered.   
Ginny gave no reply.  
"Gin," Harry began, "I've only got two hands. Would you mind helping me?"  
Amilia elbowed her side, whispering, "Here's your chance!"  
"Alright then," Ginny blurted, standing up.  
Harry led the way. Ginny briefly looked back into the compartment. Amilia gave her thumbs up. This gave Ginny a nervious stomach ack. As they walked down the hall, Ginny noticed that they were going the wrong way. The kitchen's were the opposite way. They were heading toward the lavatories. Of course, it seemed more practical to Ginny to have the lavatories near the kitchen. Once they reached the privy, Harry turned to her.  
"I lied," Harry admitted.  
Ginny blinked at him.  
"I didn't want you to help me with the cauldron cakes," Harry told her. "The truth is...I need to talk to you and I didn't want anyone else around."  
"What is it?" Ginny asked.  
"Well," Harry began, swallowing, "you were right."  
"About what?"  
"Everything," He told her. "You were right about Cho and the necklace and Voldemort."  
Ginny cringed.  
"Sorry," Harry went on. "You were right. I just wish I could have listened to you."  
"You were bewitched," Ginny informed. "I already said that wasn't your fault."  
"Ginny," Harry said, taking her hand, "I hurt you and I am truely sorry. I never want to hurt you again."  
Ginny's heart started beating really fast.  
"At the beginning of this year I was confused," Harry explained. "I didn't know what I wanted or what I was doing. I can't blame it all on that spell either."  
"What are you trying to say?" Ginny asked, her mouth feeling quite dry.  
"I'm not sure how to put it," Harry whispered. "You were right."  
"You mentioned that," Ginny pointed out.  
"Yes, I know," Harry admitted, laughing, but not out of amusement. Ginny figured that it was either embarrisment or nerviousness. "You were right about the prediction. That rune one in the library. I see it now. It did tell me how to figure out the answer to my question. My-my question was a descision between two...frames of mind. I needed to choose, but I wasn't sure...On one hand was the dark influence, remember? That was Cho. And then the other was happiness."  
Harry stepped closer to Ginny, who felt as if her heart was going to break through her ribs any second.  
"That-that happiness is what I want," Harry continued. "That happiness...is you."  
Ginny began to feel as if she couldn't breath.  
"I love you, Ginny," Harry blurted. "I need you."  
Ginny felt her sweating forehead with her free hand. Harry still had a hold on the other one.   
"Say something please," Harry begged.  
This was the moment she had always dreamed of. She never thought it could really happen. It was impossible. Tears began to fill her eyes and she started trembling.  
"Ginny," Harry began, "are you alright?"  
Feeling as if she were about to explode if she didn't do something, Ginny threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He gently caressed her hair as they kissed. Ginny slowly pulled away from his lips and just hugged him.  
"I love you too," She breathed.  
"The rune prediction was right," Harry whispered.  
"Not that again," Ginny giggled, pulling away from his embrace.  
"You did bring me true happiness," Harry told her.  
Ginny was struck with absolute euphoria. It was the happiest moment of her life and his.   
"I knew our first kiss would be perfect," Harry sighed, putting his arms around her.  
"Oh, that wasn't our first kiss," Ginny informed him.  
"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.  
Ginny just gently took his hands off of her waist and began toward the compartment to tell Amilia what had happened.  
"No, really, Gin," Harry began, catching up to her. "What did you mean by that wasn't our first kiss?"  
Ginny just giggled back at him. And they walked into the compartment, hand-in-hand.  
  
The End 


End file.
